


Wherever I may roam

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #Hannigram, #WildDogs, #dogsdogs, Aiden is sassy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Aiden, Choking, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Drawing, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hannigram - Freeform, HannigramAU, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Manipulation, Nigel is an asshole, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation, Restraints, Shower Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Aiden hasn't been in Bucharest and isn't planning on staying until he meets the bad tempered Romanian bar owner who doesn't give him a choice in the matter. Will they find a way to reach a healthy happy middle ground after everything or is it doomed right from the start?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a very messed up story, an unhealthy relationship, could trigger some. So please, please read the tags and know that we do not, in _any_ way, condone this behavior.**
> 
>  
> 
> ~Beta'd by us, so if we miss any errors please let us know! Thanks for reading! :-)

Another day had come to a close in Bucharest, one that had been unsuccessful, and lacking in muse. The young man of only eighteen had once again found himself in need of relief by way of a drink, something to calm his frustration. Six months Aiden had been here, six months, and had only written one graphic novel which wasn’t selling very well back in the states. 

After closing his sketch pad and putting away his pens, Aiden took a shower. The warm water soothed his body and cleared his mind just a bit. He got out with a sigh, and started to dry off before putting on a green striped button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. He’d seen a pub near his flat and decided he would try it out, not wanting to be home right now, also hoping that maybe he’d find some inspiration there.

Fifteen minutes later, and Aiden was walking through the door of the bar. It was hidden enough but seemed safe, thankfully under the radar to most of the tourists. Still, he was lonely and wanted to be around people, even if he wouldn't end up speaking to anyone.

The young man walked up to the bar, noticing that the establishment had a handful of people but wasn’t too crowded yet. He assumed that it was due to the fact that it was only nine in the evening. Plopping onto the stool, sea-blue eyes searched until landing on the bartender: an older man, tattooed, ashy blond hair and fierce looking eyes. He was attractive, but that wasn’t why Aiden was here tonight. No, he just wanted to sketch and wanted to drink, thankful that in Romania the legal age for that was eighteen.

“Excuse me, Sir, can I get a rum and coke?” Aiden asked, a small smile playing on his rosy lips, brow arched almost in a sassy way.

***

Nigel made it his business to be a bad man in an even badder city. Bucharest was not a place for the faint of heart or naive. He had built for himself a reputation for not being anyone to fuck with, a man who demanded respect. Those that didn’t tended not to live long enough to complain about him. He had his hand in the pockets of every cop in the city, and made a living for himself laundering money through his bar, a busy and popular place that had started as a drug front, and ended up a busy local watering hole.   
  
Nigel wiped down the bar and paused to look around. It had been a hectic, high-traffic night, as it often was, and he was short handed yet again. Fucking kids in this godforsaken city, quitting without notice, and his turnover rate had been woefully high. His night shift relief had just fucking turned up, and he glowered at the young woman for her tardiness. 

He was just about to go for a smoke when a cheerful American accent cut through his thoughts. The Romanian looked up and saw a fucking angel made flesh. Bright, big blue eyes, flushed cheeks and messy, wild chestnut curls. Long, slender torso, muscular though willowy. The kid looked barely legal enough to even be in here. “I need to see some identification gorgeous,” he barked roughly, a smirk on his lips as he looked the boy up and down.

“Sure,” Aiden said, still smiling as he pulled out his I.D., handing it over. Being called gorgeous and eyed that way made him flush to an even deeper shade of pink. He had to remind himself he wasn't here for  _ that _ , so he looked down at his hands instead while he waited. “Could you put some grenadine in the rum and coke, light ice?”

Nigel examined the card the boy offered.  _ Fuck, JUST eighteen,  _ he thought to himself, looking back up at him predatorily. “Sure, Aiden, anything you want,” he smiled, handing it back to him. The Romanian pulled out a clean glass and mixed the drink, adding the sticky cherry syrup and serving it with a couple of cherries. “Nigel,” he said with a charming grin, handing the drink to him. “Never seen you in here before. You should come more often,” he said flirtatiously. He caught his employee staring at them from the corner of his eye, and quickly turned his head to look at her pointedly. She scuttled off to serve another patron, and Nigel turned back towards Aiden, leaning on the bar..   

"Thanks," Aiden said, as he took the drink. He wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked it down, cheeks hollowing perfectly. "Nice to meet you Nigel. Yeah I was wanting a place to come find inspiration I guess." He guessed that Nigel was the owner, judging by the way the woman had ran off with only a look. Plus, he just seemed to have a powerful way about him, one that demanded respect. It was a turn on but also kind of intimidating. "Well uh, thanks again, how much for the drink?" he asked, standing up to move to a more deserted corner of the bar.

Nigel licked his lips as he watched the way the boy sucked down his drink. It would be a fucking crime to charge for such a sight. “On me. It’s my bar, yeah, so consider it a welcome,” he said smiling. He couldn’t help but begin imagining what else those red lips would look good sucking. The boy was so beautiful, it almost made him want to keep giving him free drinks all night.

“Nigel! There’s a problem with the ice machine,” a shrill voice yelled beside him. “Sorry gorgeous, I’ll be around,” he said apologetically to Aiden, and turned towards his barmaid. “What the fuck is the problem now?” he asked harshly, following her.

Aiden nodded and smiled after saying a thank you to Nigel, watching him walk away. Once Nigel was out of view he went over to the darkest corner he could find, his drink in hand, and started people watching. He slurped his drink down and pulled out a little sketch pad, drawing a couple standing by the pool table in a lover’s embrace, not finding much else he wanted to draw.

After a few minutes, a waitress came by and he ordered another drink.  As he waited, he bit on the end of his pencil, lost in thought.

Nigel busied himself behind the bar, watching Aiden in the corner, his curls scattered over his forehead. Nigel brought several drinks to the boy himself, all on the house, and he didn’t know why he was doing it aside from not wanting him to leave. Maybe if he kept there long enough...The Romanian watched as his cheeks flushed brighter pink with each one, smiling to himself.

Aiden had become very tipsy to say the least, his words even starting to slur with each thank you to Nigel and the waitress. He wasn't totally belligerent, still had his wits about him but the bar was closing, so he knew he needed to go. In fact, he was the last one there.

The young man packed up his things, slinging his satchel over his shoulder and slipped out the side entrance. It was then that he realized he was in a dark alley, only one way out and he felt...a bit uncomfortable. He was about to make a run for it, when he stumbled, just enough for the contents of his bag to spill. "Fuck," he muttered, bending down to pick up the pieces of paper, his pencils, fumbling with them in his alcohol-induced haze.

Nigel watched closely as the sexy young man had stumbled his way out the back door, and smiled to himself. He sent his waitress home and locked the front door before slipping out the same door Aiden had, hoping he hadn’t made it too far. Sure enough, there he was, bent over and picking up his scattered belongings on the ground.

Moving silently behind Aiden, he cornered the boy. “Need some help, Aiden?” he asked, a dark glint in his eye as he loomed over him.

Aiden jumped with a start at Nigel's voice and looked at him. "No, no, thanks...I'm fine," he slurred, putting the last paper into his bag and standing up. He turned around to meet the older man's gaze, realizing then that he was cornered. He nodded towards the exit, indicating he wanted to pass, even going as far as leaning, ready to try to get around him. "So um, thanks for the drinks too, but I need to get home."

Nigel backed him against the brick wall, taking the bag from his fingers and dropping it to the ground. He caged him in with both arms, palms pressed flat on the brick behind him. “Maybe you don’t need to go home yet. Maybe I don’t want you to?” he said threateningly, his eyes almost blood red, and licked his lips as his gaze focused on the boy’s cherry, damp mouth.

Where Aiden had found Nigel handsome before, he was only focused on the look in his eyes now, the tone, and the fact that he was  _ trapped  _ by him. He turned his head to look at the exit for the alley, it seemed miles away, and there was noone around. "I-I could come back, to the bar, tomorrow night, but I  _ need _ to go home, Nigel, please let me by," the young man insisted, pressing on the Romanian's very solid, muscular chest.

“Don’t think so, gorgeous,” Nigel replied, one hand dropping to Aiden’s abdomen, skating beneath the fabric to begin to grope him roughly. His finger moved up to the boy’s firm, flat pectorals and pinched one nipple between his fingernails. “I’ve been watching you all night. You think I fucking send free drinks to you all night and then just let you walk away?” he asked.

"Stop that!" Aiden spat. He gripped Nigel's wrist, trying to move his hand away, fight or flight mode kicking in. The boy had dated men, had sex with a two on different occasions, but  _ this _ wasn’t how he imagined things playing out when it happened again. "Just because you gave me free drinks, it, it doesn't mean you can just  _ do _ what you want, now let me fucking go!" His baby blues were full of anger, full of  _ fear _ ; his lithe, weak form shaking and writhing to get free.

The fear reflected in those beautiful blue eyes just served to light a deviant fire deep within Nigel. Someone  _ daring _ to refuse him, to not give what he wanted, drove him out of his mind, and he gripped both Aiden's wrists hard, pushing them above his head. “Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are, little boy? Huh? I can and  _ will  _ do exactly what I fucking want with you, you understand?” He pushed his hips against Aiden's, his erection grinding into the boy's taut stomach through his jeans.

Wincing at the vice like grip on his wrists, Aiden fell silent, feeling the sheer power in Nigel's tone. Anger gave way to total fear; he was helpless and knew he couldn't talk him out of this. He certainly couldn't  _ fight _ his way free. "I-I understand and I'm s-sorry, but please,  _ please _ don't do this," the boy begged, his panic-stricken eyes filling up with tears. This was all like some sort of bad dream, maybe if he just shut his eyes it would all go away--but it didn't. Aiden opened them to see Nigel right there, he could only hope this would be over quickly, and that he would make it out alive.

Nigel just laughed darkly and turned the boy around, shoving him hard against the brick. “I'll do what I fucking want to you, gorgeous, and right now, I want to bury my cock in that fuckable little ass of yours,” he growled. He reached around Aiden's front, making quick work of his jeans, pushing them down to the tops of his thighs. He grabbed a handful of the boy's round, ample cheeks, kneading them hard. “Fuck, such a fucking sweet ass you have. Been thinking about it all night,” he said, the sound of his own zipper echoing between the harsh, panicked pants of the young man.

“No, no, don’t! Stop, just fucking stop!” Aiden struggled, his heart pounding so loudly in his ears he could hardly hear anything Nigel was saying.  He realized then, that his lip was bleeding, undoubtedly from the force in which he was slammed against the wall. This was going to  _ hurt _ , and he knew it was. So he did the only thing he could think to do, clenching his ass cheeks tight, trying to restrict the older man from entering. "Fuck you," he muttered, between sobs and inhalations of breath. He had said it before realizing it, wishing he hadn't now considering the man clearly had a temper.

At the words, Nigel laid his broad palm over Aiden's cheek, grinding his flushed, sweaty face into the wall, hard. “Oh, no, darling but I  _ am  _ about to fuck you. This is gonna fucking hurt,” he rasped, stroking himself a few times before driving full tilt into the young man. It was raw and rough, taking him dry like that, but Nigel growled, moving his hand from Aiden's face to his hip.

Aiden cried out, a blood curdling sound, when he was entered, his face and lip throbbing. He couldn't even speak now, only choked, strangled sobs and pitiful cries emanating from his throat as he was fucked. It did hurt, worse than he could have imagined, his hole tearing and burning from the intrusion. "N-no..." he finally managed, edging to the point of almost passing out.

“You gonna make me shut you up? You're a real stupid little fuck, aren't you?” Nigel seethed, wrapping a huge hand around Aiden's neck and over his mouth. He began thrusting harder as he felt the warm slick of blood from the boy's ravaged hole coating his cock, allowing him to fuck harder and faster.

Muffled sounds came from Aiden's covered mouth, breath coming in and out of his nose by way of sharp, ragged pants. He just wanted it to be over, but Nigel apparently had a lot of stamina. That would ordinarily be a  _ good _ thing, but it certainly wasn’t now. Without even meaning to, his mind seemed to click off, a switch flipping and taking him away from what was happening, his eyes glazing over. His body was more pliant, taking on a more relaxed way about his posture, even if he was anything but that.

Nigel scraped his teeth over the back of Aiden's neck, becoming almost feral and animalistic as he felt the boy relax under him. “Yeah, you fucking take my thick Romanian dick, gorgeous. Take it deep,” he panted, as he felt his balls draw up, threatening to spill at any moment. His hips jerked faster as he neared his orgasm, and his hand slid to encircle Aiden's throat, his grip tightening over soft, supple skin.

The rapid, harsh thrusting snapped Aiden back to reality;  _ Oh god, it's still not over _ , he thought to himself. His face turned red, and then purple at the grip Nigel had on his throat as he struggled to breathe. "Ple-" he gurgled, his mouth dry and hole throbbing with pain. What a sadistic fucking asshole, he wasn't even sure this bastard would let him _ live _ . Maybe, maybe if he acted like he liked it, placated him, he would ease up. The boy tried his best to let out a moan, placing his hand back on Nigel's hip, towards his ass. He canted his head back submissively, feigning that he had accepted his fate, that he was enjoying this and would behave. Honestly, it made him sick to his stomach, but he had to try.

Nigel pounded relentlessly, and let out a guttural moan, snapping his hips brutally as hot thick gobs of come pulsed up his shaft and inside the boy. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah, you do like it,” he whispered, finally loosening his grip around Aiden’s throat. He kept him flush against the wall a few moments longer, his breath hot and heavy against Aiden’s neck. “Gonna have to fucking take you home, gorgeous,” he rasped.

At the release of his throat, Aiden gasped for breath, panting and chest heaving. It was done, he could go home now, or so he thought. When Nigel uttered his plans, the boy tensed, his hole clenching around the other's spent shaft. He tried to keep his wits about him, not wanting to anger the Romanian. "Okay, sure. But maybe I could go change first, grab some clothes and come back?" Aiden suggested, sweetly, his voice a bit husky from being choked. He even angled his head to meet Nigel's gaze, a demure smile playing over his lips.

Nigel’s eyes landed on that tempting mouth, and he licked his lips, reluctantly pulling out of the boy and tucking himself back in his jeans. “No. Everything you could need, I have. You're coming home with me now. Besides, you think I'm going to let you go run off now? Not done with you, darling.” He tugged up the younger man's jeans, blood and gone running down the backs of his thighs.

Aiden drew in a breath, wincing at the pain of his jeans being pulled up. He felt the wetness and wasn't sure if it was come or blood but he'd check later. As he did up his fly and got his satchel, he contemplated, should he run or just go with Nigel? The man could surely catch him, but what would it mean if he didn't at least try to get away? In the end, he had no more fight left, far to sore and tired. Everything hurt. "Fine..." he muttered, rolling his eyes sassily with a sigh. “Since you asked  _ so _ nicely.”

Nigel smirked and wrapped an arm around him, under his arms, partly to help him walk but mostly so he didn't try to run. The older man knew he likely wouldn't get far in his condition, but he didn't want to have to knock him out if he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel walked Aiden to his car, parked around the corner from the only way out of the alley. “In here,” he said, opening the passenger door and releasing him to climb in.

The boy slunk into the car, yelping at the pressure on his puffy, torn hole, and buckled up, his bag in his lap.  _ Nice car _ , he thought, something someone like  _ him _ would drive. Fuck, why hadn't he just stayed home tonight? Another odd thought he had as he waited for him to get in, was that it had somehow almost felt nice, having that arm wrapped around him. Clearly, he was just in shock.

Once Nigel got inside, the young man looked over at him, his face bloody and scratched up, sweaty curls sticking to his brow. "How long am I staying?"

Nigel smiled and put the car in drive. “I’ll get you cleaned up, gorgeous, something to eat. I am not sure how long yet. Maybe a few days,” he said, smirking as he pulled into traffic and headed for his apartment.

"A few...days?" Aiden swallowed, not loving the idea at all. He just wanted to go home, get back to his lonely life. Maybe even run again, to another country...one far from Bucharest. "I am hungry though, and fucking sore." He shot a scowling glare at Nigel on the last part, gritting his teeth like an angry puppy.

“I’m sure you are. Biggest fucking prick in Romania, and you wandered into my bar. How fucking lucky you are,” he replied, a little smile playing on his lips as he drove down the street. “Don’t worry, though, I’ll take care of you.” Nigel looked over at Aiden, admiring how beautiful he looked like this, completely taken apart, dirty, that plump pout of his, bottom lip stuck out almost petulantly. He wondered how he’d look crying, and imagined it would be fucking stunning; his cock twitched a bit at the thought.

"Like you took care of me in the alley?" Aiden sassed, contemplating jumping out of the car at the next red light. He looked over and out the window, the dark road just barely lit from the street lamps. He'd cried while Nigel fucked him, but of course, his face had been to the wall. It was a memory he wouldn't soon forget and not in a good way. Little by little his fingers edged for the door handle when he saw they were nearing a red light.

As though he knew what Aiden was thinking, a clicking sound could be heard as Nigel locked the doors and activated the child safety feature. “Don’t even think about it, angel. I don’t want to have to kill you.” he said, his voice suddenly cold and stern. “This is fucking Bucharest. No one will even know you’re gone.”

The boy turned and looked at Nigel suddenly, his eyes wide and fear stricken all over again. This guy had raped him, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he was capable of murder. Aiden nodded, his lower lip starting to quiver at the realization that he was fucked, red eyes watering. He would just have to cut the bratty attitude, if he could, and obey Nigel, maybe that would make him happy and he wouldn’t be murdered.  "Okay...I-I'm sorry,  _ Sir. _ "

Nigel turned to look him full in the face and smiled. “Now that’s a good boy. Much better. I can be nice too, you know. Well you don’t know, but you’ll find out.” Nigel pulled the car up to a very posh, modern skyrise, driving beneath the building to an underground garage.

Aiden looked at the building, and that plus of course the car he was in, told him the Romanian was loaded. It made him wonder why he even bothered messing with him; it seemed like he could have anyone he wanted. "Thank you," he finally whispered, wiping his eyes, looking over at Nigel, even giving him a little smile.

Nigel wasn't heartless. He felt for the boy, knew he'd been rough with him, but the way he was behaving so well now, he couldn't help but think he had a real prize in this gorgeous little angel. He parked and hopped out to get the door for him, and take him upstairs.

By the time the reached the top of the stairs, Aiden was walking awkwardly, his cheeks sticky, and he had one hell of a headache. He leaned, lazily against the wall, watching Nigel. The young man wasn't even sure what to say, what does one talk about with their captor? That was exactly what was happening here, Aiden was a prisoner, at least for now.

Nigel opened the door and locked it after Aiden entered, soft lights coming to life as he hit a small button on the FOB on his keychain. He turned to Aiden and took his bag from him, carrying it into the living room and setting it on a chair. “Come with me. I’ll draw you a bath, Aiden, clean you up. Then we’ll get you some food.”  

"Ok, thanks," Aiden said, and followed Nigel, taking in the posh decor as he did. He kept up as best as he could, hobbling along towards the bathroom. "I think my jeans are pretty fucking soiled, I-I don't know what I'm going to wear." He had to admit though, a nice warm bath and some food sounded very soothing right now, and the older man had said he would have everything he needed.

“No need to worry about that right now,” Nigel remarked matter-of factly, leading the boy into a sparsely furnished but opulent bathroom, black marble lining the floor and walls, recessed lighting casting the room in an amber glow. He started the bath, testing the water and plugging it, and as steam began to billow up, he turned to Aiden and began undressing him. His hands moved over Aiden almost gently, pulling the ruined denim down his legs with care.  

The boy instinctively flinched at first, when Nigel went to take down his jeans, remembering what had just happened and the look in his eye. He forced himself to calm down though, which was easier since the Romanian wasn't being rough this time. Finally, Aiden toed off his tennis shoes and stepped out of his pants, only in his button up striped shirt. "You have a nice place," he said, softly, again not wanting to upset the older man or disrespect him. More than that, he hoped to stave off some of the awkwardness he felt.

“Fit for a king, wouldn’t you say?” Nigel unfastened each button down Aiden’s shirt and pulled it from his shoulders. Angry, purple bruises bloomed over the boy’s neck; to Nigel, they looked beautiful. “Come on, now,” he said, guiding him to step into the enormous black oval-shaped tub.

"Yeah, for sure," Aiden answered, the words tasting sour to him, but he felt like he'd faked it well enough. After his shirt had been removed he'd caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, at the bruises, his worn looking expression and scraped up face.  _ Goddamn. _ Either way, down into the tub he went, hissing as the water made contact with his puffy little hole. He noticed then, that there was some blood in the water, along with come. It wasn’t too surprising. With a sigh, he lolled his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes. "This feels good, thank you, Sir."

Nigel shed his shirt so he was just in a white wife beater, sitting on the edge of the tub. He took a small bottle with a woodsy-smelling oil, and poured some in his hands, rubbing them together and running broad, rough palms over Aiden’s body. He moved gently up his neck, wiping carefully over the blood on his cheek and washing it clean. “I’m glad, Aiden. You’re quite a fucking angel, you know that?” he asked, fingers moving down the center of Aiden’s back and rubbing light circles.

Aiden opened his eyes, looking at Nigel's body. God, he _ was _ handsome, the wife beater hugged him in all the right places. The boy chided himself mentally for even thinking that. How he was being touched didn't help him either in that aspect, his body almost arching into the contact...such a strange mix of feelings. The boy was submissive at heart, though quite the bratty one, but he'd never been taken like he had been tonight, not without consent. Still, the kind words, jolted him. So much so that he blinked at Nigel, clearly confused, how was such a shift even possible, he'd wondered. "I am? Thanks...I wasn't expecting--well I just appreciate it." Half truths.

The Romanian’s eyes roamed over him, and he finally stood a moment. “I imagine you’re probably feeling pretty fucked up. I can give you something for that,” he said, moving to the cabinet and pulling down some bottles. He tapped a couple little white pills into his hands and filled a glass on the sink with water, carrying both back to the tub and sitting again. “Take these,” he said.

Eyeing the pills, the boy shook his head, weary of just downing something he was unfamiliar with. He took them anyways, and  the water, looking up to Nigel. "Thank you, but I-I don't like to take pills, what are they?" Aiden asked, furrowing his brows suspiciously. "I don't mean any offense, I swear and yeah, I do feel like shit."

Nigel nodded. “Yeah, I know it must sound fucking sketchy to take them, but it’s my side business, pharmaceuticals. I know this shit and it’s just a little something to take the edge off the pain. You need to take them so you can get some rest, Aiden,” he explained, his voice unnaturally patient and low. He met the boy’s gaze with a soft expression. “I know it fucking hurt. I’m sorry...I just get violent and you were  _ so  _ fucking tempting,” he said, waving his hands a bit as he spoke.  

Once Aiden was convinced the pills were safe, mostly at least, he swallowed them down and sipped the water. So Nigel sold drugs, that explained even more, since the boy couldn't fathom him making that much money working or even managing a bar. "Thanks again for the pills. But yeah, it did hurt, and more than just physically," he whispered, his eyes damp all over again. "I was attracted to you, when I met you in the bar, I'd planned on coming back to see you tomorrow night...if you’d just waited, ya know?"

Nigel hummed, biting his lip, and stared at Aiden’s lips. “Just not used to even not getting my way. I tend to take what I want, and I wanted…. _ want. _ .. _ you _ .”

"I guess I can be that way, though not nearly as  _ extreme _ ," Aiden said, half chuckling sincerely, for the first time since the bar. More than anything he wanted to release some stress, if that was even possible or maybe the pills were kicking in. "I can be a bit bratty at times, if I don't get what I want. Honestly, I was just there at the bar tonight, to sketch and watch people. Maybe make some friends or something." Again he was scolding himself for even engaging in conversation with this man who had just raped him, but he was here, so what else was there really?

Nigel lathered his hands up and slid them down Aiden’s thighs, slipping his fingers gingerly under his ass to clean his abused hole. “I hope I can be your friend, Aiden. I admit- maybe I started off wrong. You’ll have to be a good boy, but I can show you how. Work that brattiness right fucking out of you,” he smiled with a sinister, shark-toothed grin, his hand sloshing through the warm water to wrap around the boy’s flaccid cock. He stroked a few times slowly, pulling the satiny skin up and down.

"You really did," Aiden nodded, but kept his tone sweet, staying pliant while Nigel bathed him. At the older man's smile, at that devious expression, the boy both blushed and felt nervous all at once. Nervous because of what had happened, but apart from that, it was arousing. Once Nigel started to touch his cock, he quickly grew hard, and moaned, for real this time. "H-how would you show me?" he asked, arching a curious brow. "You wouldn't...you wouldn't do what you did tonight again, would you?"

As Nigel stroked Aiden, his breathing grew heavier, his own cock twitching against his thigh. “I would and I will,” he said with a smile. “But I have a few things in mind first. For example, right now, I am going to jack you off, Aiden, because I think watching you come would be hot as fuck, and I want to make you feel good.” The man gripped firmer, long strokes from the base of his cock to the tip.

Feeling pleasure and fear was an interesting thing. Aiden wanted to tell Nigel to stop, to fuck up and run out as fast as he could, but it felt so good. "Nigel...mm, Nigel, please," he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, slim hips bucking a little. This was only going to continue it appeared, would this man ever let him go?

“Fucking gorgeous, that’s what you are,” Nigel murmured, and the way the boy looked at him, blue eyes damp and wide, his breath coming deeper and faster, he knew his expert hands were checking all the right boxes for him. “See, Daddy can make you feel real good, too.”

A part of Aiden  _ didn't _ want to come, it felt too much like acceptance, but the other part did want to. Either way, he knew he would. Especially when Nigel said the magic word, one that unlocked the boy's truly submissive nature. "Oh, yes, yes, Daddy," he moaned, almost uttering the word without meaning to. Heat coiled in his belly, being so sensitive, so responsive and before he knew it, he was coming hard, over the older man's knuckles with a loud groan.

Nigel hummed with delight, watching spurts of white cloud and curl in the water as Aiden spasmed beautifully in his hands. “What a good boy, fucking hell, perfect,” he muttered, spreading his palm flat on Aiden’s belly and releasing him. “Now, was that so bad, gorgeous?”

Aiden panted, his smooth chest heaving from the powerful orgasm. "No, it felt...good." He looked into Nigel's eyes, still so confused, but found himself dropping his gaze to the older man's lips.  _ What is wrong with me _ , he thought to himself but decided that for now, he was just going to go with the flow, see how this played out, not like he could do anything else anyways.

The Romanian pulled a big fluffy towel from a shelf and help Aiden to his feet. “Let’s get you dried off, then. Are the pills working? Need more, maybe?” he asked, drying Aiden off like he was a child, like he couldn’t do it himself.

"No more pills for now, I'm fine, thanks," Aiden said, not hurting at all now actually. He hadn't even realized just how affected he was from them until he stood up. "Whoa," he chuckled, wobbling a little. The boy held his arms above his head, also much like a child would do, feeling more relaxed all of the sudden.

“That’s Daddy’s good boy. Now come into my bedroom angel, we’ll get you nice and comfortable…” he said, grinning wickedly and leading the nude boy into the next room.

Aiden nodded, wet curls hanging in his eyes as he was guided out of the bathroom. The more he walked, the more sluggish he started to feel. "These are strong, but probably also because I was drank so much tonight," he slurred with a grin, looking back at Nigel, over his shoulder once they were in the next room.

Nigel swept the curls away from Aiden’s neck, leading him to the bed. As they neared, he kissed his neck , feeling him up a bit, before gently pushing him down to the mattress. Nigel had a king size bed, covered in stark black, luxuriously soft linens and a down comforter in a matching black duvet. “Good, good. Nice and relaxed,” he cooed, lifting Aiden’s arms above his head where he lay.

Aiden gazed up at Nigel, spreading his legs apart to stretch out and cool his groin. He arched his back enough to poke out his chest, nipples pert, really feeling so safe and comfortable. "This is a nice bed, so big, and soft," he purred, his glassy, dilated eyes half lidded. "Don't leave me okay, Daddy?" he whispered, not totally aware of what he was saying at this point, just knew he wanted to be close.

Nigel exhaled strongly through his nostrils, running his calloused hands down Aiden’s body. Smooth but for little wisps of hair circling each nipple, then a dusting of fur starting at his navel and trailing down. Oh, he was going to have fun with this beauty. “Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” He slipped his belt off and looped it around Aiden’s wrists and over the iron of his headboard, not tightening them too much but just enough to secure him there. The Romanian admired how his long torso arched in that position.

"What are you doing now?" Aiden asked, his eyes opening a little wider for a second when he'd felt the belt before he closed them again. He lazily tugged at the restraint, and then gave up with a cute little huff. "Can't put my arms down, you realize this, right?" he said, stating the obvious. He actually didn't care, this pill, whatever it was had him totally and utterly pliant and at ease.

Nigel laughed. “I do realize it, beautiful. I rather like you this way. You’re the most breathtaking thing I’ve ever fucking seen, you know?” he asked hypothetically, and stood to drop his pants and shed his undershirt. Naked, he climbed on the bed and straddled Aiden’s neck and shoulders, tapping his heavy cock over his lips teasingly. “Now be a good boy and open for Daddy.”

"Oh," Aiden said, "Well I just wanted to make sure you knew that I couldn't." He felt himself blushing at the compliment though, running his tongue over his lips, writhing a little. The boy looked over when he felt the bed dip, and then up, once Nigel was suddenly on top of him. "Hey, what are you-" He stopped talking, briefly, when the Romanian’s cock met his mouth. "Ok, Daddy." The young man then opened his mouth, sticking out his flattened tongue, obediently. He found he wanted to please him for whatever reason right now. Maybe it was the pills, maybe not…

The big Romanian rubbed his cockhead over Aiden’s lips teasingly before pressing in as he opened his mouth, and he slid his foreskin back so the thick tip dipped between those wet, red lips. “Oh  _ fuck yes,  _ just like that. Suck, angel, open,” he instructed, a wicked smile on his face.

Aiden hollowed his cheeks, and swallowed Nigel down, lathing messily. He moaned, and kept his pretty eyes open, peering up into fiery iris' as he moved his head as much as he could to bob back and forth. The taste of musk and salt, combined with the scent of the Romanian, had him really going, he was trying his best to devour the cock that was lodged in his mouth.

Nigel angled his hips and began fucking into Aiden’s mouth, hot and wet and fucking perfect. He braced his arms on either side of the headboard, his abdominal flexing as he worked, and he looked down into those damp blue eyes enraptured. “Fuck, you look even more gorgeous like this,” he rasped out, breath deepening as he watched the spit drip from the corner of his lips and down his chin.

It was so big, so thick, and almost more than the boy could handle. He did his best though, a tear trickling from his eyes. It wasn't an actual tear but more just from the pressure of the force in which his mouth was being fucked. Aiden opened his throat, only gagging for a second, making lewd sounds as it clicked and vibrated around Nigel's shaft. The novelist kept his baby blues on the Romanian, watching every flex of muscle, wishing his hands were free so he could touch him, and grip his ass.

“Your mouth feels perfect, but I really want to feel that tight sweet little fucking ass of yours again, Aiden,” he murmured, pushing the head all the way to the back of his throat until he could feel the boy choking and gagging under him, his airway constricted. He held it there for several seconds, enjoying the struggle as Aiden’s jaw was locked open, before pulling all the way out and slapping his cock on the boy’s face lewdly.

Aiden coughed and took a few deep breaths, saliva dripping from his mouth. "I-I'm still sore," he said, though not saying no either, the last time he'd said no hadn't went so well. At least the pain meds had dulled the ache considerably.  The boy watched Nigel, swallowing and awaiting his decision. He had to admit that sucking his cock, feeling the sting of it slapping his face, was really a turn on.

Nigel chuckled darkly and slid down Aiden’s body, reaching into his nightstand for lube. Pulling his knees up, Nigel pushed the backs of the boy’s legs flush against the front of his own, and poured a generous amount of lube into his palm. “Something to make it easier on you this time, hmmm?” he said, stroking his spit-slickened cock and making it even more slippery. 

The boy nodded, knowing he was going to be fucked either way, though maybe he could enjoy it this time. "Thank you, Daddy," he smiled, feeling more and more drawn to the man who, only some time ago, had taken what he wanted. More than that, with the pills affecting him, he was sure that it wouldn't hurt as much, if at all, until tomorrow at least.

Nigel growled at the words. “That’s a good boy. Yeah, angel, I know that little hole is fucking hungry for me again,” he said as he pressed inside, excess lube squelching out wetly. He pushed his torso forward, laying the weight of his body over Aiden, and buried himself in his still-tight heat one thrust.

_ That _ had Aiden more alert. It did sting, briefly but after that, it felt...good. Really good. "Oh, fuck!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back, pleasurably. Again, he wished his hands weren't bound, so he could grab at Nigel, or the sheets, anything. On the other hand, it was actually sort of hot that he couldn't move them, it appealed to his more submissive side. "You're  _ so _ big."

Nigel loved how helpless Aiden looked like that, arms stretched high above his head, wrists bound, the petals of his lips parted in shock and pleasure at his invasion. He hiked the boy further up the bed with the push of his hips, dragging his heavy cock all the way out and deep inside, over and over, slowly this time. He’d speed up but for now he wanted to enjoy it, savor every moan and the perfect grip of Aiden’s ass around him. “Goddamned right I am, gorgeous…and you’re so fucking tight. How does a little cock slut like you stay so tight, hmm?”

The shaggy haired brunet grunted and groaned, Nigel's cock sliding perfectly over the almond shaped nub that lie inside his hot velvety passage. Totally different than before. At the name calling, the boy moaned even louder, finding it to be one hell of a turn on. "I-I don't know, but I'm glad you like it, Sir. It...feels so, ah...fuck, don't stop."

“Wouldn't fucking dream of stopping now. Fuck, you’re perfect,” he panted, rutting faster and harder into his ass, angling his hips just right to hit the boy where he knew it would make him see stars. He sat up on his knees, grabbing hold of Aiden’s ankles and driving into him frantically. “Tell me, tell me I’m your Daddy and you want my big fat fucking cock, darling, say it,” he demanded in a low voice.

"You're my Daddy," Aiden breathed out, moaning in between each word. "I do want your big fat fucking cock. I like it, this time, very much," He was surprised that he meant it, too. Heat was coiling in his belly, and while he knew Nigel had all the power, he wriggled in the restraints, almost whining. "Please, Daddy, I want to touch you, free my hands..."The boy looked up at him with an innocent yet almost feral look in his baby blues.

Nigel growled with lust at the sweet sound of Aiden’s begging, and he hooked an arm around Aiden’s calf, scraping his teeth over the skin and biting lightly. “If I untie you, you going to be a good boy for Daddy?” he asked. He was sure the boy wouldn’t be in condition to try anything, and it was largely part of the little game.

"Yes, Sir," Aiden moaned, licking his lips, "I'll be a good boy for you, Daddy." He wasn't in the position to try anything, and even if he was, he was enjoying this far to much to even consider it. He wondered, briefly, how he'd feel once the high wore off.

Nigel reached above his head, cock still firmly inside him, and unbound his wrists, gently lowering them to the bed. Leaning down on his elbows, Nigel licked into Aiden’s mouth hungrily and renewed the slow roll of his hips, pulling all the way out and pushing back in deeply. “Like this, gorgeous?” he asked with a low growl.

Aiden rubbed his wrists, and then clutched to Nigel, his biceps and then up to his hair. "Fuck, yes," he groaned, biting and sucking his tongue, tugging at silvery strands. He was hot, threatening to spill any minute. "Harder, please, fuck me harder." He didn't care about anything other than this pleasure, how good it felt.

Aiden’s needy begging stoked the flames inside the older man, and he began jerking faster into him, making sure on every press inside he went as deep as he could. He wrapped his hand around the side of Aiden’s neck, thumbing over his pulse as he fed from his mouth, wanting to take everything he could from the gorgeously debauched boy. “You love it hard and rough, don’t you? Like in that alley, bent over with you pants around your ankles and my fat fucking cock up your ass. Knew you wanted it, fucking knew it,” he growled.

The boy spread his legs further apart and wrapped them around Nigel's waist, taking it all up his tight little hole. A part of him, a dark part, really had sort of enjoyed it in the alley. He was realizing that now. "I want you now, and I like this, I like hard, yes. Oh fuck, I'm ashamed to say it but I did like it, I liked feeling you use me how you wanted," he cried out, just as he came between them, shooting his hot load up his torso.

“God you’re fucking perfect,” Nigel panted, the grip of Aiden’s orgasm milking him as he felt himself lose control. He sank his teeth into the side of the boy’s neck, breaking skin as beads of blood dripped. He jackhammered into Aiden brutally hard as he came, unloading thick creamy come up the boy’s abused ass. “Fuck, Aiden!” the Romanian rasped, collapsing heavily a top the younger man, licking and kissing over the bite mark he’d made.

Crying out, Aiden clutched Nigel's hair, keeping his mouth in place as he was marked, his body moving up the bed from the sheer force in which he was being fucked. When Nigel came he moaned again, loudly, all but screaming his name as he panted. "Oh fuck, Daddy. I-that was so fucking hot." He still wasn’t sure how much pain he’d be in tomorrow, or if he’d feel the same as he did now, but either way he was sated, tired and left with a sense of euphoria.

Nigel kissed Aiden thoroughly, lips, cheeks and neck. “Your Daddy’s gonna take care of you, gorgeous. You’re mine, all mine,” he whispered, cradling Aiden beneath him. He rolled off of him, slipping out of his body with an obscenely wet sound. “Fucking  _ mine. _ ”

Aiden let out a gasp, almost a whine, when Nigel pulled out, suddenly feeling too empty. He rolled over to him, instinctively, and curled up around him. "Yes, I am, all  _ yours _ ," he agreed, decidedly and kissed his lips, sucking on the full top one. "You're really good and it’s much better with lube." He trailed his fingers through Nigel’s chest hair, and stuck out his lower lip. “I’m hungry, you said we could eat.”

The pouty little expression on Aiden’s face struck Nigel’s heart; he really did feel he was beginning to get very attached to the boy. “Alright, love. Come with me. I’ll make you a sandwich. One rule though - you can only wear what I tell you.” He sat up and tugged the younger man by the hand to stand.

Only one rule? Aiden was skeptical, but he was happy to be getting something to eat, along with how Nigel was talking to him. "Thanks, Daddy," he grinned, padding behind him towards the kitchen. He needed another shower, but for now he'd eat. When Nigel pulled him into the bedroom instead, Aiden raised a brow. "What would you have me wear, hm?"

Nigel opened a dresser drawer and sifted few something until he located what he was looking for. It was a pair of baby blue lacy panties- very small and completely see through. “These,” he said with a wicked grin. “Make Daddy happy and put them on.”

Aiden wondered to himself if they were used, and if so, who had used them. He'd never worn womens underwear. Well, there was one time in high school he'd tried them on, and thought they were really comfortable. "Ok, if that's what you want, I'll wear them for you, Daddy." Aiden took them and stepped into each leg, making a show and bending over as he did. The boy pulled them up slowly, the panty barely covering his pink dick. "How do you like them?" he asked, righting his stance and doing a little spin.

Nigel cursed under his breath and his first thought was that he was going to need to collar this boy….but in due time. He wanted him to be begging for it. Perhaps not yet, but he would. “Fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Now,” he said slapping Aiden on the ass, “Let’s get you some food.”

Aiden blushed and grinned at that, his belly rumbling. It was interesting being in only panties, but he was cool with it, he wasn't self conscious of his body. “Thanks, Daddy.”

He led Aiden into the kitchen and pulled some meat and bread out to make them sandwiches. Poor kid had been though a lot, Nigel knew, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it himself. “You like ham, darling?” he asked, pouring him a glass of water and opening a jar of mayonnaise.

The boy would eat almost anything right now, he was that hungry. "Ham is good, I like ham. Got any cheese?" he asked, arching a brow, being as adorable as he knew how. He was glad though that Nigel seemed pleased. "Thank you, for making a sandwich, all the sex has really worked up and appetite." He chuckled, still high from the pills, and probably would be until he woke up tomorrow.

The Romanian grinned and pulled a brick of cheese out, slicing it up and adding some tomato and mustard. He slid it over to the boy and made his own. “I bet it has, gorgeous. You’ve been a perfect fucking guest so far,” he said with a wink.

"Have I, now?" Aiden grinned back, and took the sandwich. He took a big bite, humming around the bread and chewed, swallowing. He was still sassy, but had meant his statement in a playful way. "It's good," he added, gulping down almost half of the water.

Nigel wandered around the side of the counter where Aiden stood, sandwich in one hand, his other stroking the smooth skin of his back, over his lace-clad ass. “I could get fucking used to having you around like this, Aiden.” He wanted him, wanted to make him his slave, his submissive, but he knew much of what goes into such a thing was mental, and they’d only just met. Once he set his mind on something though, a man like Nigel didn’t stop until it’s his.

Aiden was a bit shocked that someone at least twenty years his senior--from what he could tell anyways--had so much sexual drive. He had to admit, it was impressive, and it rivaled his own. At the touch, he felt his skin form raised bumps along the surface, causing him to giggle as he ate his ham and cheese sandwich. "I do have an apartment though, and a profession. Well...not that it's going so well right now," he mumbled, thinking about how he wasn't selling many copies of his latest novel. "But I admit, the night has ended better than it began."

“You don’t need those things Aiden, if you come live with me. I can provide everything you’d need...I can be your Daddy, gorgeous.” Nigel squeezed Aiden’s no doubt sore ass as he spoke in a low whisper into his ear.

_ That _ was tempting, but it also meant no freedom. Aiden was constantly torn between his submissive nature and the part of himself that wanted to  _ run _ , be defiant. It had started with his abusive father threatening to kill him--that was why he'd left originally. He needed to think on it, come to a decision when he wasn't high as hell. The young man also knew better than to argue with Nigel. "You'd want me, in that way? No others, just me?" he asked, flinching at the pain inducing squeeze as he tried to finish his sandwich.

Nigel slid a large hand around Aiden’s waist, pressing his flat, rough palm over the tight muscle of his belly. He brushed his lips over the boy’s neck, setting his sandwich down, “Yeah, just you. You see anyone else here, gorgeous? Fuck yeah, I want you.” God damn it, this beautiful boy was a temptation, a huge one, and fuck if he knew where he was going with all this - he just knew he wanted him, didn’t want him to leave, wanted to mark him, take him, make him his alone.

Aiden leaned back against the solid muscle of Nigel's body, his head lolling back on his shoulder. There was something very intoxicating about the dangerous bar owner, something he couldn't pinpoint. Of course he was handsome, powerful and really good in bed, but beyond all that he felt a spark. It baffled him, immensely and again he had to wonder if it was just the pills. "You want me now, but what if you get bored?" he asked, his words breathy as Nigel brushed those lips over his neck.

The Romanian turned Aiden’s face towards him; those eyes, those fucking blue eyes…”I can think of a lot of ways I won’t get bored with you, gorgeous. Just let me show you how...hmmm?” He kissed behind the boy’s ear, suckling a lobe between his sharp teeth. It was all he could do to not devour him all over again. But he’d have days and days to feast on his flesh, he knew he was never letting him go now.

With a moan, Aiden swallowed. "Ok, yes...you can show me," he agreed, and grabbed his sandwich to finish eating. He turned around to face Nigel with a little grin, and took a big bite of his sandwich, mustard dripping onto his chin. He had to admit though, Nigel had a way of turning him on, making him weak in the knees. "But maybe after some rest? I'm sore, and sleepy."

“Yeah love, after sleep,” Nigel said, licking the mustard from the corner of his mouth and sweeping over his lips. “Finish that and we’ll go to bed, darling.” Nigel moved to clean up the kitchen and finished the last bites of his own sandwich.

Aiden nodded, and finished his sandwich in three big bites, watching Nigel as he moved around the kitchen. The boy gulped down his water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "All done," he hummed with a stretch, his back arching, round ass displayed prominently in his panties.

Nigel wiped down the counter and pulled Aiden to him, palming over his backside. “Fuck, you look good in these, gorgeous,” he growled into his ear softly. If Nigel wasn’t careful, he’d break him down to nothing before too long. He didn’t want to do that just yet, though it  _ would  _ come. “To bed, now,” he smiled, tugging his hand to lead him back to his bedroom.  

Aiden blushed at the compliment, his nipples pert and skin pebbled from the hot breath against his ear. "Ok Daddy," he said, and walked, rather clumsily with Nigel to the bedroom.

The boy climbed into bed and turned on his side, into a little compact ball, under the covers. "Goodnight."

Nigel stripped off his clothes and slipped behind Aiden, spooning him. He never felt compelled to sleep with lovers, but he found himself craving the taste and smell of Aiden’s skin. It was rather a bit of a problem for him. He didn’t believe in getting attached like this. He pushed it out of his his and settled himself into luxuriating in Aiden’s glow, falling to sleep quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Around five in the morning, Aiden woke up, sore and groggy. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks, what had happened, the things he'd said, as well as what he'd thought. Of course he had meant them, to some degree, but he knew this was one fucked up situation, and he needed to go. It was in his nature to  _ run. _

Looking over at Nigel, he saw he was still sleeping, and fortunately, turned away from him. The boy quietly got out of bed, and went into the bathroom; he picked up his clothing from the floor and furrowed his brow. His jeans were far too soiled to wear again, so he put on a pair of Nigel's, which were way too big and had been hanging over the shower. Aiden didn't bother to remove the panties- he'd do that later. Once he was dressed, he snuck out of the apartment, and took off sprinting, dialing a number for a cab as he did. He was going home, and staying there.

Aiden made it home in one piece, and the first thing he did was take a long hot bath, trying to wash every bit of Nigel off of his skin. A part of him felt bad for leaving, and even missed him. It was strange, to say the least, but he shrugged it off.

Nigel woke with a weird feeling in his stomach, quickly swinging his legs out of bed like something was wrong. He looked around, not sure of it yet, until he saw the other side of his bed rumpled and then remembered... _ Aiden _ . He got up quickly to look in the bathroom, only to find his ruined jeans laying on the floor. In the living room, it came together; his satchel gone. _ He was gone. _

Red began to form behind the Romanian’s eyes. Anger, rage. The kid just up and left? Since fucking when did  _ anyone _ just leave him? Oh yeah, that’s right. His cheating cunt of an ex-wife left him. Normally people had the good sense to know they’d never get far, but this one... _ this one. _ Bold or stupid….maybe both. Nigel was furious, and quickly grabbed his smokes to light one up, pacing the living room like a caged lion.  

***

Nigel was still angry back at the pub, snapping at his waitresses and bar backs, even at his partner Darko. It was getting out of hand, really, his attitude, and he knew he needed to slow down but it wasn’t in him, wasn’t part of his DNA to slow down or be calm.

Darko found him in the back office, inhaling a line of coke off his desk. “Fuck, Nigel. What the hell has gotten into you? You need to fucking take it easy with the blow,” the dark-haired Romanian bellowed, slamming the door behind him. “Melia just fucking quit because of you. We can’t keep losing people because of your fucking temper, man.”

Nigel scowled up at him. “Just had a fucking shit night, alright?”

Darko leaned over his desk, getting in his face and looking him in the eye. “Tell me what happened.”

“This kid. I took this kid home. He fucking left. He just left.”

“So the fuck what? You’re not desperate, you stupid fuck, you can have anyone out there, well, if you don’t cuss them out or bash their heads in.”

Nigel looked up at the man wordlessly, a look of deadly violence in his eyes. “I raped him, took him home, and he left, alright? And he was here last night. So he fucking knows where I am, but I don’t know where he is.”

Darko slammed a fist on the desk and looked at Nigel like he was going to kill him. “Well. Well, you’re just a fucking genius. What the fuck was his name. You even get that?”

“Aiden. That’s all I got. He’s an artist, he’s got books or some shit, he draws, like comics or something, I saw them. He dropped them in the alley.”

Darko snorted through his nose. “Ceapa ma-tii, Măgar. Futu-i!! I always have to clean up your fucking bullshit….” He sat down at the desk and started looking on his laptop for this “Aiden”..

In less than an hour they’d found a name, the kid’s publisher, and Nigel was on the phone, the Romanian threatening him. “If you don’t fucking tell me where he is, I’ll find you and fucking tear your intestines out through your eye sockets, you fucking cunt,” Nigel threatened in a deep, deadly quiet voice, his fist gripping the phone so hard his knuckles were white. He hung up, shaking. Darko looked at him concerned. 

“Seriously, you need to fucking calm down. This is bad, but we’ll find him. How many fucking ‘Aiden’s’ are there in Bucharest?” Darko asked, ashing his cigarette casually.

***

Aiden had called his publisher or tried to, and was met with only a answer machine. Typical. He’s decided on some dinner, and then kicked back on the couch, idly flipping through the channels.

After that he decided to sketch, try to get some muse. Honestly though, all he could think to draw was Nigel. So he did that, sketching him in wolf form, prowling in that alley, bearing his teeth.

With a sigh, the boy got up and went to pour himself a whiskey, sitting back down on the couch. Fuck, what an experience that had all been. Well, at least he was safe now, Nigel had no idea where he lived, he'd just have to avoid that bar or maybe leave town. Why was he even thinking about him now?

The artist was lost in thought some hours later when his phone buzzed on the table, he picked it up and pressed answer. Finally, his publisher was calling back. "Hey, Scott, about time I was--what? How did he? No, no, it's ok, he was probably just messing around. I'll talk to him--look you don't have to do that. Fine, I'll find another publisher then, maybe someone who is better at their job than you." The boy hung up his phone angrily, but that passed quickly enough and he knew what he had to do. He had to see Nigel. All thoughts of leaving town or avoiding the bar gone.

After sliding on his low rise jeans and a tight black t-shirt, Aiden locked up and headed to the pub. This was probably a bad idea, but he would never sell his book if the bar owner kept threatening all his publishers.

Cautiously, the boy walked in, his eyes scanning the room for Nigel.

Nigel was working the fucking bar  _ again _ , since his latest help had quit, when who should walk in but that little sex on legs minx. Nigel managed to hold himself back, just staring as those blue eyes scanned the bar until they landed on him. He didn’t smile, simply held his gaze, the air suddenly thick in the bar. It wasn’t too busy at that hour, late mid-week.

“Well. Didn’t think I’d fucking see you again,” he said as Aiden approached.

"I honestly wasn't sure you would either," Aiden said, feeling his heart race in his chest, for a couple of reasons really. "Can we talk somewhere? Privately?" Maybe he was an idiot, but he needed to clear things up, one way or another.

Nigel came around the end of the bar, nodding his head for the younger man to follow. “This way,” he said formally, trying to keep his cool  for the moment. He passed Darko in the hall on the way back. “Watch the bar? I have business,” he said, eyes darting towards Aiden as he did. Darko just nodded, though he had an idea what it was about.

"Ok." Aiden followed, looking at Darko as they passed, though he had no idea who he was, just that he looked almost as mean as Nigel. Still, he offered him a smile, wanting to be as peaceful as possible. He could tell Nigel wasn't happy, which made him even more anxious, but maybe he could reason with him.

Nigel locked the door behind Aiden, clenching his jaw. “What do you want, Aiden? I’m busy, and apparently you have no fucking interest in me.” He stood too close to the younger man, looming over him, eyes roaming over the far too tight tee shirt and low-slung jeans. What a fucking tease, coming in here dressed like this.

"I wanted to apologize, for leaving while you slept," Aiden said, furrowing his brows a bit. "I also wanted to ask you to stop threatening my publisher, or well the man who  _ was _ my publisher, thanks to you." There was that sassy tone again, his slender arms crossed over his chest as he looked up at the bigger, stronger man who was standing way too close. It may Aiden feel almost dizzy. Too many emotions. He wanted him, and somehow, wanted his praise, longed to hear him hold him and say everything was okay. "And it's not that I'm not interested..."

Nigel softened, though tried to keep it from showing, when he heard the brass in the boy’s voice; it almost turned him on  _ more _ that this kid had the balls to speak to him like that. But he did apologize...it was just the way he did it, backhanded, manipulative, and Nigel loved that.

“Can’t fucking blame me for trying to find you, and find you I did. Well, your boss anyway. Didn’t sound like he was doing you a fucking bit of good anyway. You’re welcome,” Nigel said, keeping his voice low, circling Aiden like a shark. “So, if you’re interested, and didn’t want to leave, why  _ did _ you?” The Romanian stopped behind Aiden, one hand sliding over his hip, fingers grazing over a slender strip of exposed skin. “Because I’m  _ really _ fucking interested, if I didn’t make that clear before.”

Aiden made a snarky face at Nigel when he said what he did about his publisher. It was childish, but the boy was like that at times. He was also very turned on just being near the older man, which softened that expression. "I left because it's what I do, I run," Aiden shrugged, sucking in a breath at the feel of the Romanian's thick coarse fingers over his skin. "And because of  _ how _ you had first shown me you were interested." Fuck it, he thought, and then pressed his lips against Nigel's impulsively, biting at his lower lip. "Just...fuck me. Here and  _ now _ , Daddy, please. I’m sorry I ran."

Nigel exhaled heavily against Aiden, the tempting press of his body nearly proving to be too much for him to resist. But the older man needed to teach Aiden a lesson, if he were to keep him, and to do so, he’d have to resist, for  _ now _ . He pulled away. “I’ll take you home with me right now, but you’re going to need to show me you can be a good boy, because fucking frankly, I don’t believe you. Perhaps I need to be convinced. No, I  _ do _ need to be convinced.” He walked to his desk, checking his phone and pretending for a moment to be preoccupied with it, before turning back towards the young man and looking him up and down. God, he was not making it easy not to take him across his desk here and now, but in the long run, it would pay off to train this gorgeous boy well. He cocked his head towards a back exit in his office, having sent Darko a text that he was leaving for the night. “We’ll go out this way. To my car and home,” he said in a stern voice, holding the door open expectantly.

Aiden hadn't expected to be  _ denied _ , but the way Nigel's tone was, and how he was hardly even paying him attention, ignited a flame of submission. Suddenly, he no longer wanted to run, he wanted to pleased the older man, and do whatever it took to be fucked and adored again. "Yes, Sir," he said, quietly, his head down at the ground, floppy curls springing forward as he walked out the opened door. "I'll convince you, I promise and I’ll be good from now on." God, he was so turned on by this.

The older man nodded and locked up behind him, then walked ahead, as much as he preferred the view from behind far better. He decided he’d chastised himself too much for having taking Aiden so roughly that first night, because looking at that gorgeous, round, thick ass again in the jeans he was wearing tonight, a fucking saint wouldn’t have fared better, he swore. Nonetheless, he veered in front, leading Aiden to his car down at the end of the now quite familiar alley. Opening the door, he waited wordlessly for the boy to get in, his dark eyes following Aiden’s every move.

“We’ll talk when we get home, Aiden,” he finally said once he was buckled in, looking over at him and trying to keep himself calm. It was a testament to his willpower - he could be strong when he needed to.  

"Ok..." Aiden answered, looking over at Nigel, batting his long lashes and sticking out his rosy lower lip in just the slightest of ways. The boy was amazed at himself really. He'd only come to the bar to say he was sorry, hadn't he? No, he realized that wasn't entirely true. The artist wanted to see Nigel again, he be around him.

Nigel’s mind raced with heated thoughts of all the things he longed to do to this breathtaking beauty beside him; how pretty he’d look blindfolded, those ruby lips stuffed full of his cock, arms bound behind his back, legs spread over his dining room table, visions of him in thigh-high lace stockings, garter belts and lace panties, that sweet pink cock of his dripping come over the sheer fabric; the images made Nigel painfully hard, and he knew he couldn’t conceal a cock as large as his from Aiden’s prying eyes, but he remained silent as they drove.

Once they arrived, he opened the door once more for Aiden and led him to his apartment. Unlocking the door, he turned to Aiden. “You said, you ran because it’s what you do. Why is that, Aiden?” he asked.

"My dad," Aiden answered, looking from Nigel's eyes, down to the ground. "He...threatened to kill me, beat me up, all because I wouldn't live my life how  _ he _ wanted me to." The boy paused, taking a deep breath, and casting his gaze upwards again. "So I ran, left the States. I'm not welcome back home, so I figured I didn't need one." The brunet toyed with a loose thread on his shirt, trying to push back the pain. In that moment, all he wanted was to be spanked, or fucked, he needed to  _ feel  _ something, anything but what he had been made to feel so long ago.

The Romanian closed the door behind him and pulled Aiden into his home. He led him back to his bedroom and stood in front of him for a moment, looking down at him before skating his fingers down the boy’s chest, pushing the tight shirt up his torso and over his head. He braced Aiden’s arms like that a moment, holding him close against his body, his lips hovering over his. “I want you to be  _ mine _ , you understand, Aiden? You don’t have to be lost and alone. You don’t need that fucker. You need  _ me _ .  _ I’m _ your Daddy, the  _ only _ one you need. Right? Isn’t that fucking right, gorgeous?”

Aiden nodded, slowly, his breath hitching. "Yes,  _ you're _ my Daddy,  _ only _ you." The boy leaned closer, wanting more, all of Nigel. He had no intentions of running again. He'd made a decision to surrender it all, where had running ever really gotten him anyways? "I'm yours, please kiss me, please,  _ please _ ," he begged, his eyes showing just how much he wanted the powerful man. There was obviously still a ton of things he didn't know about Nigel, but he figured there would always be time for that.

Nigel relented, pulling the shirt off all the way and tossing it to the floor. He pulled Aiden’s arms behind his back, holding his wrists, and took his mouth roughly, licking inside demandingly, tasting every corner. Nigel bit at his lips, growling like a wild animal.

Moaning, Aiden sucked Nigel’s tongue, pressing his chest into him as they kissed with fervent passion. He grunted at the restraint of his arms, finding it really turned him on, which was made evident by his very hard cock which poked into the Romanian. “Daddy…”

“Fuck, yeah, baby. That’s my good, gorgeous boy.” NIgel released Aiden’s wrists for a moment, leaving him for only a second and returning with one of his neck ties from the closet. He wrapped it around Aiden’s head, covering his eyes, doing so with uncommon gentleness compared to how rough he’d been with him thus far. After blindfolding him, he guided him towards the edge of the bed, removing his jeans and underwear before laying him down on his mattress. “Perfect. You look fucking perfect. Good boy, Aiden.”

"Thank you, Sir," Aiden said, softly, wriggling a little, wondering what was in store. Luckily, he was no longer sore from the other night, but he still had bruises and scrapes from their time in the alley. There was something very thrilling about not being able to see, not knowing what was going to happen, or when it would. "What are you going to do?"

Obviously Nigel had been very harsh indeed with Aiden, and he would again, and even though he knew right now the boy was asking for a rough fucking, the Romanian had something else in mind. He stood, undressing as he looked down at the young man splayed out nude on his bed. “You’ll see. Well,” he chuckled, “you won’t see, but you’ll feel.”

Aiden chuckled at that, not opposed at all to a less than rough experience. Whatever Nigel had planned, he was on board, one hundred percent. His mind was set, and he would do whatever he could to show the older man, his  _ Daddy _ , that he was devoted and loyal. The artist wanted him to know that he would obey him, and submit to him freely, gladly. "I can't wait to feel what you have planned. I've been thinking of that since I left you know?  _ Feeling _ you again..."

Nigel crawled on top of Aiden, straddling him, settling his weight over the boy’s hips. He reached back, dragging blunt fingernails up muscular thighs and moving up each side of his abdomen. He wondered if the boy was ticklish. Leaning forward on his elbows, he pushed Aiden’s arms up above his head, pushing his nose into his armpit and inhaling his musky scent. He grazed sharp teeth along the skin, tugging at the long hairs and humming deep in his throat, rolling his erection against Aiden’s thigh.

The boy was ticklish, which was made slightly apparent when he flinched with a giggle- a giggle that quickly turned into a moan at the feel of Nigel taking in his scent that way, feeling his teeth against his sensitive skin. He'd never known that having  _ that _ area attended to could feel so damned good. It was hot, and he was already leaking from his swollen tip, his hole twitching. "Nigel, oh fuck, Master...I like that-"

Nigel shifted himself to deliberately avoid allowing friction to the boy’s cock, wanting to hold him off a little longer. Instead, he pulled his hips up, straddling his taut abdomen, his cock bobbing heavily and dripping his own precome over the boy’s smooth skin. He brushed his lips lightly over Aiden’s neck and shoulders, over his sharp collarbone, licking him languidly and enjoying tasting each inch of him, before sliding down him and doing the same down the center of his ribcage, pausing to suck his right nipple. Slow hard suction gave way to an outright bite, though he didn’t aim to break the skin. Not here, not yet, anyway.

The boy almost pouted at the loss of contact on his cock but quickly regained those pleasured sounds as Nigel seemed to be feasting on him, all but worshiping his body. Aiden had never received such attention and that alone had him reeling. As he was savored, he writhed, as much as he could, his skin flushing hot and rosy. It became obvious to the curly haired man that the Romanian was the best lover he'd ever had, save for that initial time, and even then he'd been more aroused than he'd let himself admit. At the contact of his nipple, he sucked a hissing breath of approval through his teeth, preening into it, seeking more. "Your tongue is like magic, I want you to taste all of me. Shit, it feels perfect..."

Nigel moved down Aiden further, leaving a trail of nips and sucking bites along his peachy skin as he did. Fucking hell, the boy tasted divine, sinful, perfect, like something Nigel hadn’t known he’d craved his entire life. As he reached the dark nest of curly hair between his legs, he buried his nose in the crease of his thigh, tongue darting out to lap and savor salty beads of sweat and pre come left by his dripping cock, but he avoided touching the boy’s painfully hard-looking length. Instead, he continued his downward journey, lifting a long, muscular calf in the air to brush his plush lips all the way down until he reached his ankle. The Romanian smiled as he pressed the high arch of Aiden’s left foot against his mouth, breathing hotly over the sweet skin before slowly suckling each toe one by one, a wicked smirk on his face.

Mewling and moaning, Aiden shifted his hips, his cock leaking out it's own form of tears at the avoidance. Still, he had to admire Nigel's willpower and more than that, it felt fucking incredible, and he knew that the payoff would be explosive. This was even more evident when his dominant began breathing over his feet, and sucking on them in ways he'd never experienced. While he'd giggled initially, it turned to breathy groans, each stroke of tongue, sparking life anew into his aching cock. "Nigel, Nigel, that's, god that's good-"

Nigel moved to the boy’s other foot and then down his leg before running his hands down to the backs of his thighs and pushing them up, leaning down to the backs of his elbows and laying down between his legs. He spread his cheeks open and began lapping at his hole, holding his fat balls up and out of the way, moaning his approval at the taste. “Fuck, Aiden. You taste so fucking good. My good boy. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Aiden jerked at the initial sensation, not having expected that, but it was amazing. His skin was burning with desire, his hole quivering with each wet lap of tongue and feel of lips. It had him virtually screaming out the Romanian's name. "Daddy, Mmm, fuck yes! I can't wait for you to fuck my hole," he groaned, his toes curling at the thought and at how well Nigel was eating his ass out.  

Nigel held his muscle taut, spearing it as deep inside as he could, in and out, pressing against the resistance. He spit and used his fingers, dipping first one, then two as he felt Aiden open up more, leaving bites on the curve of his ass. “Yeah? You want Daddy to fuck you hard, gorgeous?” he asked, fucking Aiden with three fingers, lubed up and dripping with his spit..

"Yes, please, please fuck me," Aiden begged, yearning to feel that fullness. He wanted to come from his cock alone although if Nigel kept licking and fingering him open, he might just release before he's even fucked. "I'm going to come soon, I  _ need _ your cock,  _ only _ yours-"

Nigel moved up, seating himself between Aiden’s legs. He reached up and tugged the blindfold off, enjoying the way the boy’s pretty blue eyes blinked open, disoriented from the sudden light. “Now, I want you to watch me fuck you, and I want you to fucking come on my cock, untouched, Aiden.  _ Just _ for your Daddy, and  _ just _ from my cock. Do you understand?” he asked demandingly, gritting his teeth as he rubbed the wet head of his cock over Aiden’s hole, drizzling lube down his fat shaft, the boy’s thighs braced against Nigel’s.

"Mhm, I understand, Sir," Aiden moaned, looking at Nigel with hungry eyes. All of his senses were awake and alive, his breath coming faster. It was unlike anything he'd felt or experienced before. The feel of the blonde's swollen head at his hot little pink pucker sent a rush of blood to his own cock, making it throb. He curled his fingers into the sheets, gripping and readying himself for the very wanted intrusion. "I want you, so much, fuck, so, so bad..."

“I haven’t been able to think of fucking anything but the way your tight little hole feels around my body, angel. Ever since that night. It’s why I wondered why you left your Daddy, baby. Why’d you leave me, angel?” He asked, plunging into the hilt in one sharp, deep stab, groaning loudly. “Don’t you want to be my good, perfect slutty boy? Daddy’s little come bucket?”

Aiden could barely speak it felt so good, his hole swallowing Nigel in, hungrily. "I do, yes," he moaned, finding he really liked the way the Romanian was speaking to him; it was lewd and sexy, it made him feel so very wanted. The boy gazed into Nigel’s eyes, grasping his biceps and holding on tightly. "I shouldn't have left, but I won't again."

The older man stared as every thick, veiny inch of his dark, greased-up, olive shaft disappeared into Aiden's swollen, puffy, greedy little hole. He began to pump in and out repeatedly, hammering him the way he did that first night, setting an unforgiving, hard pace that was tempered this time, mercifully, by the lube he used.

“Nigel, Nigel, oh fuck!” Aiden cried out, his nails digging into the older man as he was pounded. It did hurt a little but it also felt good. Still, he could barely catch his breath from the sheer force. Part of him wanted his Daddy to go easier but another _ didn't.  _ Gazing up at the blond he bit his lower lip, “Please, please-”

Nigel tilted his hips so the fat uncut head would brush  _ just so  _ over the boy's prostate, and he smirked through gritted teeth as beads of sweat dripped from silver chest hair down over Aiden under him. “Please what, gorgeous?”

“I-I’m so close, can I come, please?” Aiden begged, needing the permission before he could even think of coming. The boy flicked his tongue over his lips and towards Nigel, showing that he wanted to kiss him, wanted to pour his moans right into his mouth.

The Romanian angled himself and shifted, beginning a punishing pace as he battered Aiden's ass repeatedly, refusing to touch his cock, but rocking into him with insistence. “Yes, my good boy. I want you to come. Come on your Daddy’s cock, angel,” he roared.

Aiden gripped his own cock and started to jerk himself, his hole throbbing with each thrust of Nigel's hips. His jaw shifted and blue eyes fluttered, heart thudding in his chest. "Oh fuck, fuck, Daddy," he moaned, hot, sticky nectar spilling over his knuckles and between them.

The pulse of Aiden’s tight, silken heat throbbing around him ripped the aching climax Nigel had been struggling to hold back like a tidal wave, and he came with a roar, gripping the boy’s hips and pile-driving into him. His big, rough thumbs left purple marks along the soft white flesh, from his grip, and that wasn’t the only mark left behind by the powerful Romanian; sharp teeth clamped down hard on the delicate skin of his neck, purple and blue blossoming in it’s wake.

The boy winced from the pleasant pain, lithe fingers latching into Nigel's ashen strands, keeping his head there as they rode out the last few pulses of orgasm together. Aiden’s chest heaved, his body reeling, shaking from the overpowering effect of the experience. He wrapped his limbs around the older man, tightly, clinging to him. “Nigel...god, that was...that was goddamned amazing,” he sighed, sweaty and spent, euphoric.

“It fucking was amazing, my gorgeous angel. You’re amazing, and I’m fucking never letting you go. You’re mine now. Don’t fucking want anyone else ever again. Just you for me now. I’m going to fucking collar and keep you,” Nigel growls in a low voice, lowering his sweaty body down over the top of Aiden, settling between his thighs. He held his jaw open and licked into his mouth with a groan, taking his taste from him with steady licks. “Fucking  _ mine _ .”

Aiden kissed him back with wild abandon, his fingers clutching into the muscle’s of Nigel’s strong, slick back. The idea of a collar turned him on more than he might have guessed, as did the low growl of the Romanian’s voice. “And you’re mine, too. I  _ won’t _ share you,” the sassy boy said, still not one hundred percent what Nigel had in mind by saying he was going to keep him, but he knew he didn’t want the older man to be with anyone else either. He was growing addicted, attached and yet he was still a roamer, someone who liked to be free. It would be interesting how things played out. “I don’t want you to have any other...collars on anyone. Just me.”

Nigel slated his thick, rough fingers around the boy’s throat, thumbing over his pulse and rubbing over his Adam’s apple as he swallowed, chasing it up and down the long column of his neck. “Fucking bossy little thing, aren’t you, for being the one getting fucked and collared.” The Romanian’s hands curled just a little too hard around his throat, nails digging into the soft, pale skin. “I like your fire, Aiden. It’s hot as fuck.” Nigel’s breath was still coming out heavily, in ragged pants, and he licked over the soft, satiny skin, rutting his over sensitive cock deliberately into the boy’s thigh, not caring that there was come cooling stickily on his leg.

Gasping, the boy leaned up, into the grip on his throat, almost defiantly so. The truth was, he really liked the way Nigel's rough hand felt there, like a dangerous embrace; unbidden and unforgiving, yet very much wanted. At the feel of the dominant's cock on his thigh, he raised it, just enough to give him more friction as he stared at him, eye to eye. "I am...bossy, at times. I may prove to be a handful...but I'm glad you like my fire. There is plenty of it." The boy's pink lips twisted into a salacious grin, a moan slipping past them at the way his skin was being licked.  

Nigel slid down the boy's body, laving his tongue over him in broad, hot licks to clean him like a big cat. He might not be able to tame him although, but perhaps he didn't really  _ want  _ to, and maybe it was more fun that way. It didn't mean the powerful older man wouldn't try though, wouldn't exert himself over him. But he first needed Aiden addicted, wanted him entwined and hooked. “Yeah? That's perfect, gorgeous,” he hummed deeply, licking his own come off Aiden's plump balls, down his thighs, lifting his legs to laps and suck over his puffy, red hole. With any luck he could get the boy hard again; that's what he fucking  _ loved _ about the young ones. He knew Aiden could keep up with him, and even if he couldn't fuck him again tonight, he had something else in mind.

Aiden was already becoming addicted, he'd come back after all that had happened, which in itself meant he couldn't stay away. When Nigel started licking him, cleaning him, the boy moaned, and arched his back. He hadn't expected the warm wet tongue over his hole, and it sent a thrill through his body, causing his skin to tingle and breath to quicken. The artist's cock was twitching, promising to harden all over again with renewed interest. "Oh, fuck! Daddy-"

The magic words….exactly what he’d hoped to hear. With that, Nigel climbed over Aiden, positioning his hips over the boy’s open mouth, his own half-hard cock dangling against his lips. As he carefully began sucking Aiden, he playfully nudged the thick but soft head of his own, still smeared with come, along the boy’s rosy lips. “Suck, Aiden,” he instructed before doing the same.

"Yes, Sir," Aiden breathed, and then opened his mouth to suckle Nigel's cock, pressing his lips into it's half softened state. He took it all down, groaning as it started to thicken and harden fully in his mouth, his throat opening. It felt so good, being sucked down while tasting Nigel. The boy began to writhe with pleasure, bucking his lips as his hand tugged on the older man's large furry balls.

Nigel moaned deep, vibrating low as he relaxed his throat and swallowed the boy’s growing length down. He could feel the head press tight as he thickened, a trickle of moisture slipping across his tongue as he did. His own cock throbbed, his balls filling a new in the warm cavern of the boy’s mouth. Fuck, he could do this forever with his boy. Yeah, he wanted Aiden, all to himself, fucking forever.

Aiden moaned around Nigel's cock, saliva dripping out of the sides of his mouth. It had been a long time since he'd done this position with anyone but he loved it. The shaggy haired boy captured some of the spit from his mouth and rubbed his finger around the older man's hole, not pushing in, but just curious as to how he might react. Why did the gruff Romanian have to be so damned sexy?

Nigel stopped, his breath catching in his throat when he felt Aiden touch him  _ there _ . He pulled off the boy and sat up quickly, on the edge of the bed, stopping what they were doing immediately. Leaning forward on his elbows, he paused, trying to get his bearings and decide what to do next. He glanced back through long, dirty blonde strands of hair at Aiden. “Well, what the fucking fuck,” he said quickly.

Aiden pushed himself up on his forearms, still panting from what they had been doing and blinked before a mischievous grin played over his lips briefly. He hadn’t thought it was wrong to touch Nigel there. "I guess you didn't like  _ that _ , huh?" He sat all the way up after that, crossing his legs indian style and rested his chin on the his palm, curls draping into his eyes. The artist pursed his lips into a playful pout, and exhaled, wondering if Nigel was actually mad, or just shocked. "I wasn't gonna push in..."

“You weren’t gonna fucking push in? Well fucking thank the fucking saints and angels for that, darling, how chivalrous.” He turned towards the smirking boy and arched a brow, wrapping his hand around the back of his head and pulling it back. “I’m the Daddy here. You don’t do that unless I tell you to, and I am gonna tell you right fucking now, nothing goes in there. Non-negotiable. Got it?” He had a commanding glint in his eye, certainly intimidating. He knew of course Aiden couldn’t do anything, but he did want to be sure the boy knew where he stood.

Aiden's laughter from Nigel's initial statement faded to a more serious expression when he saw the look on the blond's face, and heard that tone. "Yes. I understand... _ Sir _ ," he mumbled, making a slight face without meaning to, much like the one he'd given the doorman at his apartment once before. He was intimidated, certainly, so he softened to a smile and a peaked brow. "Not even my tongue? Just curious, I know, I know, you said nothing goes in and only when you tell me. I got it. But just thought I'd ask, Daddy."

“Not even your tongue, you naughty boy,” Nigel growled a bit at the face Aiden made. “I've got better uses for your tongue, angel.” He sighed and rose, walking across the room as he contemplated how best to instill positive reinforcement in this very clearly impetuous boy. He retrieved Aiden's tee shirt from the floor and returned to the bed. “Lay down. Hands above your head. I have to teach you, don't I, Aiden?” he sighed with a shake of his head and a smirk.

Aiden had watched Nigel walk around, muttering a 'Fine' at what had been said, but when the Dominant returned with his shirt, he canted his head and nodded, slowly. He contemplated telling him no, but thought better of it and laid down. The boy did as he was instructed and put his hands above his head, looking at Nigel with the biggest, cutest pair of puppy eyes he could manage.. "M'sorry, y-you don't haveta..."

Nigel gripped Aiden's wrists roughly, binding them together tightly with the rolled up shirt and securing him to the headboard as he straddled him. “Don't I though? First you run off. Then you want to top me. I don't think you understand what ‘Daddy’ means, darling,” he said, his eyes betraying a warmth he couldn’t conceal in spite of the dark snarl curling his lips.

"I know what it means, that you want to control everything, I think?" Aiden said, grunting at the tight grip around his wrists. He thought he saw the warmth there, in Nigel's eyes but he was still a bit on edge after seeing the snarl on his lips. Like the one he'd seen the first night in that alley. "I've called men that before, when I was fucked, but it was different."

Nigel smiled at the way the fabric created a white line from the constriction around the boy’s thick wrists, and settled down his body, bringing his face to Aiden’s. He ran a rough thumb along his still-swollen lower lip and nibbled on it. “No, gorgeous. Not that I  _ want  _ to control everything. Doesn’t mean that at all. It means that I  _ do _ control everything. Two very different things.” He shifted and turned around to take up their previous position again, swinging his muscular, furry thigh over Aiden’s body and straddling the boy’s head so his cock dangled once more above his mouth. With Aiden’s hands bound now, Nigel would be the one to dictate the movement, even when the younger man could breathe.

"Oh, I see," Aiden said, and struggled at the bindings on his wrist, somewhat for theatrics but also to see if he could get out of them if he needed to--he couldn't. The boy huffed and watched Nigel get into position, just thankful he hadn't gotten mad or jealous at the mention of him calling other men, 'Daddy', in the past. That had been less than intelligent to say, he mused to himself. Aiden opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, his cock hardening again at the mere sight of the older man's impressive lower half.

The comment had not been lost on the Romanian. He shifted his hips and held his stiffening cock in one hand, leaned up on his elbow, he rubbed the thick head over Aiden’s lips before pushing inside. “I know you’re quite a little whore, darling, but when I’m done with you, you won’t fucking remember any of those other motherfuckers, and no other cock is ever going to be able to satisfy you like mine,” he growled, grunting at the smooth heat of the boy’s mouth. He rocked his hips back and forth a few times before finally sucking back Aiden’s half-hard length, swirling his tongue around the head and flattening his tongue on the underside. The wet sounds of their feasting and heavy panting could only be heard in the room as Nigel knelt over the boy upside-down.

Aiden was about to say that he wasn't a whore, and perhaps add something snarky to that when he was silenced by Nigel's cock. Instead he groaned around it, savoring the way his own cock was being swallowed down by the older man. It felt fucking great, and he knew he wouldn't last long. After a few minutes of their shared sucking, the boy burst out, into the blond's mouth, hot and sticky. He moaned around the large dick in his mouth, a little embarrassed he'd come so quickly.

Nigel smiled, full lips pressed tightly around the base of Aiden’s cock as he felt him pulse and thrust into his mouth, swallowing down the thick salty come greedily. Fucking perfect, so delicious. The Romanian sat up and turned to straddle Aiden’s cheeks, shifting himself to begin pumping himself between his lips rapidly. “Fucking hell, just like that, open your throat and take Daddy’s come, gorgeous,” he whispered, stroking himself until he was shooting down Aiden’s throat, white, thick globs landing across his cheeks, in his curls and down his chin. “Fuck, yes, Aiden….”

Swallowing it down, Aiden licked his lips, wanting every last drop. He couldn't get the rest, since his hands were bound, but he milked him for everything he could. The boy panted, and looked up at Nigel though teary eyes, wet from the pressure of how his mouth had been fucked. It was hot, and he was spent. Ready to sleep after all of that. "Oh Daddy...fuck, you taste so good," he said, his hands wriggling in the binds.

Nigel reached above his head and loosened the tee shirt, rubbing the reddened marks that blossomed there. He leaned down and licked into Aiden’s mouth, their tastes combining as he sucked Aiden’s tongue softly. He lifted the boy’s bruised wrists to his lips and kissed the marks tenderly. “You’re mine.  _ All  _ fucking mine, Aiden,” he whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
> ~Ceapa ma-tii, Măgar: Damn you, jackass
> 
> ~Futu-i: Fuck


	4. Chapter 4

It had been an absolutely insane Friday night, busier than Nigel had ever remembered. Great for business, but he was fucking exhausted. He’d taken Aiden with him, figuring he couldn’t just keep the kid locked up constantly; better he be there under NIgel’s watch than home alone. He kept him in free drinks and sat him in a corner to draw, figuring he’d stay out of trouble. 

Darko had called him to the office for a quick deal which had turned into a fucking hour long negotiation, and Nigel had fucking had it, but finally they’d worked something out. The Romanian emerged from the office and made his way back out, pouring himself a shot and looking over the bar as the crowd had thinned some, his eyes landing to the booth he’d left Aiden sitting, and….nothing. He looked around the place, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Finally Nigel went to the men’s room.

***

Aiden was quite drunk, and had taken to drawing a handsome bar patron he'd seen walk in. Mostly it was out of boredom, but it was better than being at Nigel's alone, though he had to wonder if it was because the Romanian was worried he'd run off again.

When the man approached him, the boy looked up, chewing on the end of his pencil, and arched a brow, waiting to see what he was going to say.

“Couldn’t help but notice, looks like you’re drawing there. Is that me?” the older man asked a warm smile on his features. He had short salt and pepper hair and sharp blue eyes, a strong jawline, appearing to be somewhat distinguished in his mid to late fifties.

"Mhm, I am," Aiden grinned, his face flushed from the rum. He held up the paper for the man to see, and while he looked at it, the shaggy headed young man drunk in the older man's features, his impressive body. He wouldn't have been quite so obvious in his staring, had he not been drunk, especially with Nigel in the backroom. "So...what do ya think? I'm Aiden by the way," the boy said, licking his lips and offering his hand.

“James. Very nice to meet you, Aiden,” the man said, taking his hand in a firm grip and shaking. He picked up the paper, examining it closely and looking back up at Aiden. “You’re remarkable. That’s what I think.” He sat down and looked Aiden up and down suggestively, licking his lips, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Even as he leaned forward, the bulging muscle beneath his suit was very obvious, and he grinned as he saw the way Aiden looked at him. “And, what do  _ you _ think?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Nice to meet ya, James," Aiden smiled, his speech giving mention to his level of intoxication, "and thanks..." The young man saw the look in James' eyes, saw how he was hungry for him already and it made his cock spring to life. Fuck, he was sexy. Aiden stood up, knowing just what the older man meant, and leaned in to smell his cologne as he whispered. "I think maybe we should get to know each other better, but not here, maybe in the um, bathroom?"

James stood slowly, feeling himself half harden at how eager this pretty young thing was already. “Oh, I couldn’t agree more, Aiden,” he said, standing too close to the boy as he moved to lead him to the men’s room. Throwing a few bills on the table to cover whatever Aiden had ordered, he walked off.

Aiden wanted to taste freedom again, it wasn't that he didn't want Nigel but he was very uninhibited right now and also so attracted to this other man. "This way then," he said, as he looked around and then opened the bathroom door, leaning up against the counter as James made his way inside.

James stalked towards Aiden and lifted him onto the counter, spreading his legs as he pressed in to kiss him. Almost immediately he was licking against his lips, gasping and rolling a very thick, hard cock filling the front of his jeans up into the boy, one hand wrapped around the back of his head to keep him near. No words needed when it was clear what they both wanted.

The young man wrapped his arms around James' neck, kissing him wildly, lathing their tongues together with sharp inhalations of breath through his nostrils. He could feel the older man's hard cock and he hooked his feet around James' ass to pull him closer, moaning. Aiden was lost in the moment, on fire, wanting to be fucked and hard, reclaim his power and savor the moment. It was how he had lived his life before Nigel.

James began to push Aiden’s shirt up, rolling and pinching his stiffening nipples between rough fingertips as they made out with desperate urgency. The older man clamped a hand around Aiden through the front of his jeans, squeezing and rocking his hand over him.

Aiden arched into James, writhing on the counter-top as they kissed and explored each other with the knowledge that this was just a one time thing. It was heated, rushed and hot as hell. He moved his hands around the older man's chest, feeling the solid muscle there and undid the top button. “Fuck…”

Nigel pushed open the door and saw them immediately: Aiden writhing in the bathroom counter, dark red lips swollen and wet, his denim-clad legs spread and wrapped around the waist of some fucking old asshole. He flicked the lock closed on the door and crossed the room seemingly in one step, grabbing the old guy by the back of his head and slamming him forcefully into the back wall. “Excuse the  _ fuck  _ out of me, but who the  _ fuck  _ are you, and why the  _ fuck  _ are you touching my boy?” Nigel hissed, his voice dangerously deep and quiet in stark contrast to the violence in his eyes.

A trickle of blood dripped down the man's neck from the back of his head as he staggered in confusion. “What the fuck?” he bellowed. “Who the fuck are you? This twink’s pimp or something? I fucking  _ have _ money.”

Aiden, still drunk, got off the counter and stumbled to the door, realizing what was happening. He stayed out of the way, and started to shake as his heart pounded, knowing he was physically unable to stop Nigel from hurting James. Still he had to at least say something. “Nigel, I'm sorry, he means nothing to me okay? Please stop, he didn't know!”

Nigel turned to Aiden, looking at him with a deadly glare. “He’s about to fucking know,” he said before turning back to James, who’d stood up straight by now and had his hands up to deflect any blows Nigel might throw. “It’s none of your fucking business who I am, just that I’m about to fucking end you, you filthy cocksucker,” he sneered. This asshole was huge, almost as big as Nigel, though what he might have lacked in height, he made up for in muscle.

James rolled up his sleeves and glowered at Nigel. “You think you’re some kind of tough guy? You don’t know who you’re dealing with, fella.”

“No?” Nigel asked, dropping his arms to his sides and stepping closer to James, shoulders pulled back, head cocked to one side, his body relaxed. “Well then,” he turned back to look at Aiden and laughed casually, the mirth never reaching his eyes. “Maybe I should dig a little deeper and find out, eh?” In a flash, he struck like a cobra, his fist slamming into the man’s windpipe with brutal force.

James fell forward, gasping for air as he folded and choked. Nigel took the opportunity to haul him by his shirt collar to the wall, bracing him there and delivering a punishing blow to the gut. He let him fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes, but James was not by any means a weak man, and managed to get to his feet quickly, looking up at Nigel through fiercely cold blue eyes. Nigel stood back and watched him right himself with a smirk before faking him out with a feigned left hook. As James reeled to the side to avoid it, he moved right into the line of Nigel’s other fist, contacting his eye and cheekbones with the sickening snap of breaking tissue.

Warm blood began flowing from the corner of James’ mouth as his eye began to swell shut and his vision grew hazy. He pretended to bend forward in pain and as he did so, reared back up to sock Nigel square in the nose, delivering a nasty cut from a ring he was wearing. Nigel just began laughing, a dark, horrible, guttural sound and reared back, headbutting James so hard the back of his head cracked against the wall one last time and his eyes went blank as he passed out, sagging limply to the floor.

Nigel turned away from him and back towards Aiden, wiping blood from his nose with the back of his hand. He was covered in it now, though most of it was the other man's, and his face was red with his temper, still flared from what he’d walked in on. “You, darling, have some explaining to do,” he began, approaching the cowering boy slowly.

Aiden fumbled behind himself, with the door knob, but found it locked, so he couldn't get out.  _ Shit. _ The whole scene had been nightmarish and he knew now, why that what Nigel had said to him in his car that first night, was totally true. This man was dangerous and now, he was coming for him. The boy wondered if he was about to be killed, maybe it would be quick.

"I, I, I'm sorry, Nigel. I'm sorry," Aiden said, his eyes filling with more tears. He was scared, drunk and just wanted to go home and hide, or leave altogether. "It was the rum, that's all it was. I didn’t mean to..."

Nigel backed the boy against the wall, trapping him between his broad frame and the door. He wrapped a large hand beneath Aiden’s chin, pulling him up by the throat. “Didn’t mean to what, love? I-I’m sorry, did you think this was a game? Did you think I was fucking  _ kidding  _ when I said you’re fucking  _ mine? _ Was I fucking  _ stuttering _ when I said that?” he asked, his jaw clenching though his voice remained quiet and even.

"No, I didn't, I mean I wasn't thinking, Sir, I shouldn't have...I just, I was bored and drunk," Aiden stuttered, no sassiness in his tone now, only fear and desperation. He swallowed thickly, hot salty tears streaming down his flushed face. The young man knew he'd fucked up, knew he was about to take his lashings, but still he had to attempt to calm Nigel down, placate him. "I don't think it's a game and I understand now, I won't do it again. Just, please,  _ please _ don't hurt me..."

“You think I  _ liked  _ seeing you in here with that ugly filthy fucker, looking like a whore? Are you a whore, Aiden? Should I treat you like a whore?” he demanded in a harsh whisper, letting go of his neck to reach his hand back and slap Aiden hard across the face. A bright red hand-print bloomed over his skin from the impact, and he grabbed a fistful of Aiden’s curls and yanked him to the mirror to face it, shoving him against the counter. “Is that what a fucking whore looks like?”

Aiden sobbed, looking at his red face in the mirror, the grip Nigel had on him. How did he manage to get into this situation? He regretted ever going into this bar the first night and certainly regretted going back the second time. "I'm not a whore and I don't think you liked it, I'm sorry. I," he trailed off, taking in big breaths of air as he held his face. It hurt and stung like needles were stabbing his skin. In the mirror, he could see James, still unconscious, or was he dead? He couldn't be certain. "I can't change what happened, let me go, just leave me alone..."

Nothing served to quell the rage building in the Romanian. All he could think of was Gabi with that filthy American prick, and now this fucking kid, catching him here was like that all over again. Impulsively he slammed Aiden’s face into the mirror, the loud crash of breaking glass and shards flying everywhere, blood beginning to spill down the boy’s face in frighteningly thick streams. Nigel pulled him back and dropped him to the floor, suddenly horrified at what he’d done, looking at Aiden as he lay crumpled on the floor. “FUCK,” he said loudly.  _ “FUCK! _ ” he shouted again. A loud pounding came at the bathroom door, the thing shaking on it’s hinges. “Nigel?” came Darko’s voice through the door. “What the fuck is going on in there, open up!”

Aiden felt nauseated from the rum, the stress but mostly from the pain he felt in his face. He coughed, choking on pained sobs, as he laid on the floor in a heap. He knew he'd been reckless with what he'd done with James, but honestly he hadn't realized the seriousness of the situation. All of this was in his thoughts now as he remained still, his heart racing in his chest, to his ears and out of the openings on his face. It hardly registered that Darko was knocking and talking through the door. At least he was still alive.

Nigel unlocked the door and opened it, and Darko walked in, looking from the bar patron on one side of the room to Aiden by the sink. “What the fuck, Nigel, Jesus fucking christ you stupid crazy….” he trailed off, pacing the room. “I have to go close the fucking bar. Don’t fucking move.” Darko left; fortunately it was close to closing time anyway and only a smattering of people remained.

The boy sat up, finally, and staggered to his feet, bracing himself on the sink as he got some paper towels and wet them. He wanted to tell Nigel that he hated him, that he never wanted to see him again, but he didn't. With a wince,  he looked in the mirror once again, and he was horrified, his face was swollen, red, bleeding and he knew there would be bruising. How could this have happened? It all occurred so fast.

Nigel paced back and forth, stopping when he saw Aiden get to his feet. His nose twitched, the weight of what he’d done bearing down heavily on him, and he moved closer to the boy. “Fuck, Aiden, I’m fucking sorry, love. I’m….I’m a jealous man….I get crazy….seeing you like that fucking hurt…but this....I fucking hate myself for doing this to you, Aiden,” he stammered, his voice ragged and quiet, hand hovering over Aiden’s skin, wanting to touch but unsure if he should. 

He took the towels from Aiden and ran them under the water, looking closer at his face. “Let me help you,” he said softly, his deepset gold eye brimming with remorse and anguish.

Aiden blinked at Nigel, his lashes damp. He was astounded at the shift. It was like a switch had flipping in the dangerous man and now he was docile again. Nonetheless, the boy was still frightened, and didn't want to provoke him again. Another part of Aiden wanted to be held and comforted, he was drawn to Nigel. How could the same man that scared him, hurt him, also be the one he wanted to run to? This was fucked up.

Relenting, Aiden nodded, and turned his body to face Nigel, so he could tend to his wounds. "I'm sorry...It's my fault, I shouldn't have, and I won't again," he whispered, still crying, and unable to meet the Romanian's eyes. He wasn’t sure what he should do in all honesty.

Nigel made a whispering, shushing sound, and carefully cleaned Aiden’s skin; thankfully no glass had embedded, but he was cut badly and would be bruised. “It’s not your fault, angel. I’m….” he shook his head, looking down as he dropped the bloodied towel in the trash and retrieved a fresh one. “I’m a fuck-up. I lost someone I fucking loved because she cheated on me, and it….love makes me a bit fucking crazy, if I’m being honest, Aiden,” he said softly.

The boy winced again at the fresh towel to his face as he listened. He felt so conflicted, all over again. "I-I didn't know that. Sorry," he looked down for a minute and sniffled, thankful that James hadn't come to yet, though he truly felt bad he'd brought this upon him as well. Aiden was in need of comfort, even from the man who had hurt him to begin with and so he sighed and placed his hands on Nigel's shoulders, looking at his bloody face, only then realizing he was injured also. "You're hurt..."

Darko came through the door at that moment, looking at Nigel and Aiden by the sink. “Get him out of here and go home. Me and the boys will get this shithead gone. Go out the back. I locked up but I don’t want any fucking trouble if people see him,” the gruff man barked, walking over to James who finally moaned weakly from the floor. “Yeah. Wrong place wrong fucking time, buddy,” Darko muttered, and Nigel hooked an arm under Aiden’s and walked him out the door, down the hall, to his car at the end of the alley.

Aiden got inside the car once Nigel opened it for him and buckled up, having forgotten about his drawing supplies. All but the picture he still had of the man in his pants pocket. Fuck, he'd need to get rid of that before it was discovered by Nigel. "I forgot my supplies," the boy mumbled solemnly, looking at his nails, his face throbbing. "Can I have another pill or two when we get home, please?"

Nigel’s heart nearly broke at the look on Aiden’s face, but he couldn’t risk leaving him alone again. “I’ll get someone to bring them by. Fuck, hold on.” He sat in the driver’s seat and shot a text off to Darko. A minute later, one of Nigel’s muscle was jogging to his car with the bag.

"Thanks," Aiden said, quietly, perking up a bit at that at least. He offered Nigel, not the man, a small smile and clutched the bag in his hands like a lifeline. Once the man was gone, he touched the older man's arm, needing reassurance, somehow, even if his mind was screaming at him that it  _ wasn't _ his fault and that this was  _ not _ a normal situation. "I hope you can forgive me, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Nigel had just buckled up, but turned and held Aiden’s hands in his, bringing them up to his lips. “I forgive you, Aiden, if you forgive me? I’ll….I’ll never hurt you again, I fucking swear. I just...I get so fucking jealous and it made me lose my fucking  _ mind _ when I saw you like that, do you understand? I just….I want to be yours, and you to be mine, you know, Aiden?” Nigel said, his voice rough with emotion, eyes damp as he brushed his lips over the boy’s knuckles, over the red welts that still marred the insides of his wrists.

Aiden sighed, feeling both relieved and also doubtful. But Nigel seemed sincere, maybe he meant it. As long as he made sure to be better, and not mess up, this would work out. It wasn't like he was able to get away from him anyways and he wasn't sure he wanted to. "I forgive you, I know you won't. I understand, if I hadn't done what I did...." he trailed off, and looked into Nigel's eyes for the first time since before everything. "I won't do that again. I'm yours, only yours." He smiled at the affection, truly trusting that this wouldn't happen again, though inwardly, he was very hurt.  

Nigel leaned forward and kissed Aiden as gently as he could, and started the car. “I’ll give you some of that pain medication when we get home, darling, and fix you up proper,” he assured him, steering the car for his apartment.

"Ok, thanks," Aiden said, pulling down the visor to look at his face. He hoped there wouldn't be any ugly scars, that would be a real shame. He closed it with a quiet huff and leaned back, looking out the window as the world passed by. "I'm hungry too, starving actually, if it's ok I mean." 

“Anything you want, darling, of course,” Nigel replied, reaching over to rub Aiden’s thigh. “I’ll take good care of you.”

"Ok, then I want a pizza, please," Aiden said, still pouty, his tone soft and demure.

They drove in relative silence to Nigel’s apartment, and he helped the boy inside, seating him at the kitchen table to get a better look at his injuries. “Just stay here a moment,” he said, going to fetch some proper medical supplies from the bathroom. He returned with a small first aid kit, some towels, and a bottle of pills. Getting Aiden a glass of water, the first thing the Romanian did was dispense the medication. “This will help, love,” he said.

Aiden waited and took the pills when Nigel returned, downing it right away. "Thanks, Nigel," he said, wiping the water from his mouth and set the glass down. He stayed still, letting Nigel take get ready to tend to his wounds, happy to be out of that bar if nothing else.

Nigel sighed heavily as he worked on Aiden, his touch and mannerisms slow and delicate, as though Aiden were a precious, rare treasure. He did feel horrible, knew he’d fucked up badly, but he couldn’t help the jealousy and rage he felt when he saw someone else touching Aiden. It made the man want to somehow do something to keep the boy, make him his _ alone. _ Of course, this was the problem he always had in relationships; he couldn’t stand infidelity, and had such a short temper, he knew he ended up isolating people and making them hate him. All of these thoughts ran through his head as he tended to the beautiful young man. In a sick way, part of him was proud of the marks around his throat and wrists, but he deeply regretted what he’d done with the mirror.

Aiden closed his eyes, and tried to block out all of the world as the Romanian took care of him with reverence. It was such a peculiar thing, the quick shift. He'd thought of it in the bathroom and it was mostly all he could think of now, apart from the throb his face. Hopefully the pills would take effect soon. The boy had never been much into pills of any sort but found he liked these. Shifting forward, the drawing of James that had been in his pocket fell out, onto the floor without his notice, landing right on Nigel's feet.

Nigel had finished cleaning and bandaging the last of Aiden’s cuts when the boy moved and the piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He bent down to pick it up and quickly moved away from Aiden, balling it up in his hand.  _ “Fuck,” _ he said quietly. After what had happened, he didn’t trust himself near the young man, and he walked away from him without a word, into the living room and out to the patio, pulling the smokes from his pocket. In the living room, he wordlessly put his fist through the wall, plaster and paint exploding from it’s surface as it was pulverized. Blood began to bloom across his knuckles, but he kept walking, right out through the sliding glass door, and lit his smoke.

The boy had no idea what was wrong until he saw Nigel wadding up what he'd drawn earlier. He started to shake almost immediately, worried his was about to get something similar to what had happened in the bathroom at the bar. Luckily, it didn't happen, and he kept quiet, hanging his head down. Aiden knew better than to try to stop Nigel, or say anything. Still, when he heard the Romanian punch the wall he jumped, and started to cry, laying his head down on his arm. Maybe he would calm down, and allow him to explain things, he could only hope.

Nigel leaned out over the patio, looking up at the stars and struggling to calm his breathing. He wanted to own Aiden, that was as simple as it was for him. But he knew that wasn’t something he could just do; he couldn’t imprison him and bear the kid’s growing hatred and bitterness towards him. He’d done that before with Gabi, and look what had happened. He wanted Aiden to  _ need _ him, and that was going to take time and more fucking patience than he was currently fucking failing at exercising. The kid could wind up running away again, calling the cops on him - which wouldn’t amount to anything but an inconvenience - or perhaps worse, hook up with some puţoi like this James cunt who’d try and come after  _ him _ . Not that any of that mattered, but the point was he wanted to keep Aiden all for himself, and he was already fucking it up.  

No, he had to calm the fuck down for right now and show Aiden some discipline. Once he’d healed up some more, perhaps, he could begin the guidance lessons again. He took his lighter and lit the drawing on fire, holding it between his fingers and letting it fall to the street below. Wiping the blood from his knuckles off on his shirt, he pulled it over his head and walked back in, bare chested in his jeans.

Entering the kitchen, he saw Aiden whimpering, crying weakly at the table, and put his arms around the boy. “Don’t cry, darling, it’s alright,” he said.

Aiden sniffled and looked up at Nigel through messy curls and red eyes. He a little sore, and still hungry but right now he wanted to make things right. "Nigel, I-I'm sorry, I was just bored, honest," he explained, though a little groggily as the pain meds had kicked in. Those coupled with the rum from before and the lack of food, had him feeling all sorts of fucked up. But at least the pain was starting to dwindle, the physical pain. "I don't want us to fight, I want us to be happy, I want you to be nice to me."

Nigel picked Aiden up, physically, carrying him in his arms to the bedroom, where he sat him down, propping pillows so he could sit up and situating him comfortably. He sat beside the young man, lifting his chin and kissing him as softly as he could so as to not hurt him more. “Darling, of course I’ll be nice to you. I’m sorry, Aiden. I’ve been a monster to you - you have every right to be angry with me, to hate me. I….Aiden I love you,” he said finally, hoping that even in his drug induced haze, the words might mean something to him.

"You...you _ love _ me?" Aiden asked, his eyes going wide at the confession. He'd always been taught that when you loved someone, you didn't do the things he'd done, but maybe, it was love that drove him to do them. He swallowed and looked deeply into Nigel's eyes, his breath shaky. "I don't hate you. I should, but I don't. I think, I mean I must love you too. I've never been in love before, honestly. But I know that I can't seem to be without you, even after....after everything."

Nigel gathered the boy’s hands in his own larger ones, peppering kisses over his wrists and palms. “I know it’s soon, but I do love you, yes, and I feel so horrible for what I did tonight...I….if you...if you forgive me, please? I’m just, I’m a jealous man, Aiden, because of what I’ve been through. I see you, this beautiful angel, too good to be real, and I want you all for my own. You understand? I don’t want to hurt you, darling,” he finished, leaning in closer to capture Aiden’s mouth in a sweet, deeper kiss. He leaned on his forearms so as not to place any weight on Aiden as he did.

"I, of course I forgive you," Aiden whispered, feeling special in that moment, he reasoned, or tried to, that none of this would have happened if he'd never teased Nigel in the bar that first night, if he'd never ran away or almost fucked James. He just had to make sure that he was better. If he was, he knew he could change Nigel, help him and then things would be fine. They had to be fine, because he was becoming dependent on him, attached and growing feelings. "It's my fault, I'll do better, I'll be better, I promise." His tone was soft, apologetic as he kissed Nigel back, wrapping his arms around him as he sought comfort, acceptance and protection.

Nigel nodded and tucked his arms around him, giving him one last gentle squeeze before releasing him. “Maybe we’re both just two fucked up people who found each other, eh?” He smiled and rubbed his thumb across Aiden’s lips affectionately.

“But, let me get you some food, darling. Before you sleep, you should try and eat something,” he patted Aiden’s leg and got up to go to the kitchen.

Aiden had wanted pizza, but that hardly mattered now, he just needed some food and fast before he got sick. "Maybe we are, but I would love something to eat, thank you, love," he called out, running a shaky hand through his hair as he sunk down into the covers. The boy took a deep breath, and just spaced out, disconnecting from everything for a moment. It was also due to the high, but he just felt drained. At least things were looking up, and would be okay from here on out.

Nigel made his way to the kitchen and pulled a pizza from the freezer, starting up the oven and pulling it out to prep it. He wished he had something better but on short notice….he pulled a couple beers from the fridge and  waited for the oven to heat up, popping the pie in the oven and setting the timer before heading back into the bedroom to sit with the boy. “It’ll be ready in a bit,” he said.

"Okay, thanks," Aiden said, clutching the covers, snuggling under them. He realized he wasn't doing much to help so he tossed them off and moved closer to Nigel. "I can finish cooking it, if you want?" he offered, remembering that the older man was the dominant, and a dangerous one at that. The fact that Aiden didn't know how to cook really didn't cross his mind.

Nigel laughed and lifted the covers to lay next to Aiden, beside him sitting up against the headboard. “It’s just frozen pizza, darling. Nothing to prepare. You’re perfect just like this. Just let me take care of you. You know, love, all I want is to take care of you...if...you’d let me? You can live here with me, I’ll give you anything you need. I can publish your work, get you supplies.” He tipped the boy’s chin up to look in his eyes longingly. “I love you so much, darling…”

"Really?" Aiden actually smiled at that. He was slowly starting to realize his freedom was gone forever, so why not let Nigel do these things, especially if it kept the peace. "I...I love you too, and okay, that would be great. As long as I can draw and write, then I agree." He leaned in to kiss the Romanian's lips, gently, pulling back afterwards to look into his eyes. There was no going back now.

Nigel had to admit, he was surprised the boy agreed so quickly to the request, but it pleased him to no end. His idea of wanting to keep him, collar him, was something he wanted Aiden to want for himself- this was a big step towards that. “Darling, of course you can. I want to support and encourage your artistic endeavors, love,” he replied.

The drugs had a lot to do with the agreement, that and Aiden was almost afraid to say no, at this point. How does one say no to someone who'd raped and physically assaulted them? Beyond that, Aiden did genuinely care for Nigel and wanted to be with him, because when things were good, they felt really good. So much had happened in such a short time, he truly didn’t know which way was up or down. "Thanks, I appreciate that, Nigel," the boy murmured, lolling his head back against the headboard, the place starting to smell of yummy pizza.

Nigel was running a soothing hand over the boy's arms, cradling him lovingly, when the oven bell rang. He patted Aiden on the thigh, and swung long legs out of bed to get up. “You stay here, gorgeous, and I'll bring it in,” he smiled, and left for the kitchen.

As he cut the steaming slices of pizza up, he decided that night to start looking online for just the right collar for his angel. With the right amount of nurturing and loving discipline- not the terrible shit he'd pulled tonight- he knew Aiden would be truly his soon.

He entered the bedroom with two bottles of beer and two heaping plates of pizza, a big smile on his face. “Bon Appetit, beautiful,” he said cheerfully as he sat back down in the bed.

"Ok, thanks," Aiden hummed, and then watched as Nigel brought over his pizza. It continued to be such a peculiar thing to the boy, how he could be so loving one minute and then like a howling demon the next. He decided that for now, he wasn't going to think about it, just enjoy the pain meds, the moment of kindness and the pizza.

Aiden took the offered plate and the beer, though he wasn't sure if he should drink anymore, and smiled back. "Smells  _ so _ good," he said and immediately shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth, a bit of cheese hanging on his chin.

Nigel laughed at the adorable image and leaned forward to dart his tongue out and capture the errant cheese from the corner of the boy’s chin playfully. “Taste’s better on you,” he joked.

Aiden shook his head, curls bouncing from side to side, laughing at that and leaned over to kiss Nigel's lips. "I think you're biased." He made a little silly face and then took another bite, chasing it down with a swig of beer.

Nigel smiled and took a bite of the food himself. “Maybe I am, but I still think you make it taste better. ‘Aiden Flavored Pizza’. I’d make a mint on the patent, darling,” he joked, rubbing his hand over the boy’s belly lovingly. Aiden chuckled at that and playfully nudged Nigel with a wink.

They continued eating in relative peace, and Nigel tucked the boy in bed, turning out the light so he could sleep. On his laptop in the kitchen, he began shopping for a few choice items for his angel, some special items just perfect for his beautiful, special boy, to keep him all for himself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Aiden woke up first, sore and groggy. Last night felt like one big blur, and he couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to James. It wasn't that he cared about him really, he was just curious. Naturally, he wasn't foolish enough to ask Nigel, and instead, rolled over onto his side and watched the violent man sleep. 

Nigel opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the gorgeous boy next to him, his beautiful face marred by the scars from the night before. He swore under his breath, hating himself for what he’d done, and vowed then and there he’d never again do something like that again, especially not to the poor boy’s face. Of course it enraged him to even think of that sorry son of a bitch who’d laid a hand on his Aiden, and made even angrier to think of Aiden being complicit, but he would just have to learn. Nigel would teach him well, but he’d have to be more careful in the future, and control himself better. The gruff man sat up and pulled a cigarette from his crumpled pack by the nightstand and lit one, eyeing Aiden as he did.

When Nigel woke up and didn't say anything, Aiden rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Good morning, Daddy..." he said, sweetly, hoping that it wasn't an off day for the bar owner. "After breakfast, can I get some more of those pills?" he added, batting his sleepy eyes as he leaned over to rest his head in the older man's lap. He flipped on his back to look up at him, just hoping none of the ashes fell on his face.  

Nigel nodded, a smile coming over his face as he watched Aiden’s come to life, beautiful even through the bruises. It seemed nothing could diminish the glow radiating from this angel. “Of course you can, love. Anything for my gorgeous boy. I’ll put on some coffee; want some leftover pizza, darling?” Nigel asked, leaning over to kiss Aiden gently, careful to keep the ashes off him. He stood and stretched, not caring for his nudity, and sauntered over to the closet to pull on a pair of jeans with no underwear, forgoing a shirt altogether for the moment.

Aiden was about to turn over and suck Nigel off when he got up to get dressed. It was probably for the best anyways since his face was still sore. The boy rolled over onto his stomach and watched Nigel, practically gawking at how hot he was. "That sounds good, thanks and...fuck...you look sexy, maybe you should be shirtless all of the time," he grinned, arching a coy brow, "Or even naked." The good mood the Romanian seemed to be in was making the artist feel safe, chipper.

Nigel smiled broadly, suddenly glad he’d requested overnight shipping on a few of his impulse purchases last night. They’d come in handy later on; fuck, if his beauty didn’t look fetching with that perfect, pert little ass bottoms up like that so tempting and inviting. But, there would be plenty of time for that later. “You think so? Well, I’m glad  _ you _ approve,” he quipped with a wink. “Speaking of nudity…” he pulled a pair of shorts from his drawers and tossed them to Aiden. “They won’t fit, but I ordered some things for you to wear that’ll be delivered later. For now, it’s all I have that‘s clean. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable...yet,” he smiled with that predatory smirk again.

Aiden looked at the shorts and nodded, sitting up on the side of the bed with a little grin. He knew what that look on Nigel's face meant, or he thought he did, and he swallowed at the thought. It sounded appealing in some ways, but also a little worrisome in others. Just how uncomfortable did Nigel mean? Only time would tell, but he did say he loved him and wouldn't hurt him again, so Aiden assumed it was maybe just something minor to role play with. "Thanks for the shorts, and um... it'll be interesting to see what you ordered." With that he pulled on the jean shorts, which hung low on his hips, and ran his fingers through the messy curls atop his head.

Nigel only kept smirking and stared at the younger man’s well-shaped ass in the jeans. Of course they were still too big on him, but they showed off the cut of his hips and the dimples of his lower back beautifully. The man was convinced Aiden would look perfectly fuckable in a potato sack. He strolled to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder to see if Aiden would follow. He started the coffee and pulled the pizza out of the fridge.

Follow Nigel, Aiden did, sleepily padding into the kitchen, bumping into a wall on the way. He needed to get the rest of his stuff from his place soon, so he'd have clothing to wear that wasn't so large. As Nigel rummaged through the fridge, the boy leaned on the counter with a yawn before standing upright to pull down two mugs and the plates. Nigel was being very quiet, but the boy decided not to ponder too much over it.

Nigel poured them each coffee and set out some cream and sugar, plating some cold pizza for Aiden and sitting at the table with him. “Eat and drink, and then I’ll get you some more medicine, darling. How are you feeling this morning? Fairly sore, I’d expect?” Nigel asked with a concerned look.

Aiden blew on the coffee and then took a sip, after he'd mixed in some sugar. As he picked up the pizza, he nodded. "Thanks, and yeah, I feel like hell honestly, face hurts and I'm hungover." He took a big bite of the pizza, and wiped his mouth, chuckling a little, which made him mince. "But I'm okay, the pills will help, and the food. How are you this morning?" the boy asked sweetly, remembering Nigel had gotten punched last night.  

The Romanian took a big drink of coffee and a bite of pizza. After chewing and swallowing, he finally answered the boy. “I’m no worse for wear. I’m perfectly fine, to be honest, darling. Thanks for asking, though.” He smiled and rubbed Aiden’s knee. “I know something that’ll make me feel even better, but I want you to rest up and feel better first, love. We’ll get you some pills and maybe watch a nice movie on the couch today, hmm? I’ve got some things coming for you later today, clothes and art supplies. We can go get stuff from your apartment this weekend, yeah?” Nigel popped the cap off the bottle of pain pills in his pocket and moved towards the boy’s lips to pop in inside. “Open wide, beautiful…”

All of that sounded really good, and admittedly, Aiden was really starting to like those little magic pills. He opened his mouth and stuck out his smooth, pink tongue, accepting the pill eagerly. He swallowed it with a swig of coffee and smiled. "Thanks, Daddy." A peck on the cheek was given to the older man before he finished responding. "A movie sounds really good, I've been wanting to see Doctor Strange actually, or even something older, I heard Adam was good and thank you, again for everything." He was almost swooning. It seemed like Nigel was a different person, and was already making great strides to change.

The Romanian laughed. “Ah yeah, that comic book movie. Yeah I like action films, it looked pretty good. Anything you want, gorgeous, of course,” he answered, loving the way Aiden addressed him as ‘Daddy’. Truth be told, it was fucking perfect. In no time, his boy would be the perfect angel, all his, obedient and just right, the most beautiful pet.

Aiden's face lit up before he took another bite of pizza. Honestly, he thought it was cool getting to have pizza for breakfast, things he'd always wanted to do when he was still living at home. A childish type of want, but nonetheless awesome. "Yeah and the guy who plays the villain, he is really talented too, and you know? I think you two kinda favor, though you're way hotter." He offered his dominant a smile, and sipped his coffee.

Nigel thought the conversation had gone on long enough about this actor, and was suddenly deciding perhaps they should see a different movie completely. But he’d worry about that later. “Certainly a fucking relief to hear,” he said a bit snarkily. He finished his coffee and headed for the bathroom. “Going to take a shower darling. Why don’t you join me when you’re done with breakfast?” He asked.

Surely Nigel wasn't jealous over a movie-star, Aiden mused to himself, but let it go. "Ok, I'm almost done," he called out and hurried up with his pizza, chasing it with coffee. When the boy was done eating, he got up and padded into the bathroom, holding his too big shorts up. "Here I am," he said with a smile and pulled off his shorts, his pink cock dangling between his legs.

Nigel had started the hot water going, and turned just in time to watch the boy drop his shorts. His eyes dilated and his cock thickened at the sight. “ _ Fuck,”  _ he murmured with a smirk, holding out his hand to invite Aiden under the spray of water with him. Rivulets of water cascaded down through his own silver body hair, darkening it as it clung to his thick cords of muscle.

Aiden joined Nigel under the spray, a smirk of his own playing over his lips. When he saw how sexy the Romanian looked under the water, he felt his hole and cock twitch, fuck he looked like a God. The boy ran his hands up and down over Nigel's chest hair, around his nipples before he took the soap into them. "You're so fucking hot...Daddy," he crooned and then proceed to rub the smooth soap over his nubs in tantalizing circles as he stared into his powerful eyes.

The older man stared through lust-filled eyes at the way Aiden’s smooth skin warmed to a flushed rosy hue beneath the steamy water, the ruby petals of his lips parting as that bubblegum pink tongue darted out to lick over sharp canines. Tempting as fuck and all his-  _ entirely his _ . His cock filled completely, hanging heavily between his thighs. He let Aiden wash him, watching those slender, pale fingers skate over his dark skin. “Yeah well, so are you. I’ve never seen anyone I’ve ever wanted as much as you, gorgeous, did you know that?” he whispered.

Lathering up his hand and putting the soap down, Aiden took Nigel's thick olive tinted shaft into his hand. He began to stroke from root to tip, twisting his hand gently as he went, those baby blue eyes locked onto maroon. "Yeah? You like my pale smaller hand on your cock, Daddy? Like it when I touch you like I can't get enough of you? You know I can't right? I want you too, more than anyone....I’m fucking addicted to you..." The boy's words were breathed out, raspily, as wet curls hung in his eyes, his own cock hard and pointing out. His other hand, also soapy, went to fondle the dominant's large balls, slipping them around his palm with ease.

Nigel hummed. “Addicted to me, hmmm? Those are strong words, darling. We might have to test them out, don’t you think? Why don’t you get on your knees like a good boy and suck Daddy?” he asked huskily. He rubbed a thumb over Aiden’s nipple, moaning at how skillfully he stroked him. Fucking  _ hell _ he was so good, and the way those chocolate brown ringlets hung in his face, he was more beautiful than any work of art in a gallery.

Aiden let the water rush over Nigel's cock to get the soap off and then got onto his knees. Looking up at him, he licked his lips. "I'll show you, Daddy," he purred, willing to do whatever necessary to keep the dominant in his pleased mood. He really was falling for him. The boy curled his fingers around the base of the older man's shaft and started with his balls, taking each one into his mouth, sucking them gentle and tugging the skin between his lips. While he did this, he continued to glide his grip up and down, the foreskin sliding up over the head and back again.

The older man’s eyes nearly rolled back entirely in bliss at Aiden’s skill, and he released a groan. This kid was utterly exquisite, a master. He really struck absolute gold, he thought to himself as he looked down at the angel, the boy’s eyes peering upwards worshipfully, already beginning to brim with beautiful tears. No amount of money could pay for the perfection of this. “Oh fucking hell, Aiden, you’re a fucking dream, darling,” he praised, leaning one hand against the shower wall.

Taking him down, Aiden swallowed and opened his throat until his nose bumped into the furry mound above Nigel's engulfed shaft. He gagged a little, his throat clicking and constricting as he held himself there, looking up at his master as spit dripped at the corners of his mouth and his eyes leaked down his cheeks. He was consumed with bliss at pleasing his dominant in this manner, and wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

Nigel preened as he watch the gorgeous angel take him like a champ until he choked, the tight channel of his throat hollowing around him like a glove. He grunted and quickly yanked himself out when he felt himself nearly about to come from it, pushing down and squeezing the base roughly to stop himself. “You’re too fuckin good baby, fuck,” he grimaced, stopping himself in time. “Shit, almost. Okay, more,” he sighed, letting him continue after a few seconds. He knew the boy’s knees would soon be sore, but it was too good to let him stop so soon. Just a little bit more would be alright.  

Licking his lips, Aiden grinned and then took him into his mouth again. He bobbed his head back and forth, tongue swirling and grinding along his sensitive nerves, his fingers digging into Nigel's ass. He loved that he'd almost made the Romanian come so soon. It was praise in itself, and he wanted to test the limits again, so once more he took him down, to the hilt, groaning to let Nigel feel the vibrations through his groan.

The tension had built too much, and Nigel ‘s cock jerked in Aiden’s mouth of it’s own accord, the man grunting quickly at the unexpected jolt of pleasure. Almost, again, almost too much, too close, and he nearly dislocated Aiden’s jaw extricating himself again. “FUCK,” he swore loudly. Nigel turned away from Aiden altogether, not even able to look at him; the image was too much. He huffed, facing the shower wall, one fist up against the tile, the other slapping almost brutally hard against his red cock, head nearly purple from arousal, the veiny length still dripping with Aiden’s saliva. “Jesus fuck. You’re,” he paused, finally looking over his shoulder at the boy, still kneeling obediently. “Too fucking much. Get up.”

Satisfied with himself, Aiden stood up, rubbing his jaw and turning to Nigel. He put his hands on either side of the dominant's face, and peered up at him with his wide doe eyes. "But it's only cause I love you, Daddy..." he whispered, following it up with a coy little pout, meaning what he'd said but also enjoying the theatrics a bit. He wanted to break Nigel's hard exterior, that temper, show him that he could love him and worship him, if only he'd soften and let him.

Nigel’s breathing deepened, eyes focused first on Aiden’s full, swollen red lips, sinfully dripping wet with saliva and his own pre come, but when he looked into those blue eyes, he knew he was a goner. Long, thick eyelashes blinked slow and sleepy over those big, innocent eyes, and it made his head throb with need. Unable to stop himself, he wrapped a hand behind Aiden’s head and pulled him close, pushing his tongue inside his mouth roughly to taste him. He moaned down his throat, his other hand grappling against a wet hip, slippery from the shower splashing on them.

"Fuck, Nigel," Aiden moaned back, pressing into him, and grasping at his strong shoulders. He was lost in their kiss, the sheer power of it, and he could only hope it would always be like this. No fighting, no violence, just raw passionate love and feeling. True, the boy liked it rough but not like how things had gone in the bathroom at the bar last night. He swirled his tongue with the Romanian's, breathing sharply through his nostrils, writhing on the other like a bitch in heat.

“There’s no fucking one I want as much as I fucking want you, Aiden, that’s why you make me so crazy, darling, you…” he couldn’t even finish; all he could think about was chasing that taste in Aiden’s mouth, feeling that smooth, wet pink tongue sliding and pushing against his own with a tempting blend of submission and rebellious sass that wouldn’t quite give in all the way. Enough to make him lean in, just until he’d push back. Nigel grabbed a towel and pulled Aiden out of the shower. “...to the bedroom,” he started to say when a loud knock came to the door.

"I know, I feel the same and okay, Daddy, yes-" Aiden stopped, the towel around his hips now as he heard the knock. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked, quirking a brow, but then remembered the delivery. "Maybe it's the mailman?" he asked, wet curls hanging in his eyes as his pink cock pressed into the towel. He hoped that's who it was, and not someone about the man at the bar last night. Either way, he was eager to get into the bedroom with Nigel, be stuffed full of his glorious cock.

“I bet it is the mailman, darling. You wait right here,” Nigel said, wrapping a towel around his hips and going to get the door.

A minute later he returned with a box. “It was, in fact, one of my deliveries,” he said with a smirk. “Most of them in the living room, but I think this in here might be some things we could use now…” he said, grabbing a knife from the dressers to open the box.

Aiden walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, over to Nigel to try to peak. "One of your deliveries?" he asked, quirking a curious brow, a grin on his face. He sat down on the bed, letting the towel fall to either side of his hips as he watched. Still, he was at least glad that it was only the mailman and not someone else.

Nigel pulled out a small black box and set it on the nightstand, then another bag and a few more boxes. One of them contained lacy red panties with thigh highs stockings and garters. Nigel pulled them out dramatically, looking up at Aiden with a seductive smile. From another box, he pulled out a very skimpy looking sailor outfit, actually more meant for a girl; the top was a halter, belly-baring style, and it came with a tiny skirt that looked as though it would barely cover his ass. Nigel folded them neatly and pulled the third outfit out; microscopically short ‘schoolboy’ style shorts, socks and shoes, with a white button down shirt, tie and sweater. The last of the bags contained a simple pair of baby pink panties with the bottoms “missing”, an opening in the back, jock-strap style. He handed the pink panties to Aiden. “Put these on, darling. I want to fuck you in these, hmm?”

Aiden looked at each item that was pulled out, a rosy blush forming over his face as he grinned. He turned a deep crimson when Nigel handed him the pink panties, and then kneeled in front of him. "I'll wear them Daddy, I'd love to," he said, quietly, setting them next to his nude form.

“But one thing, first,” Nigel paused, taking the first box he’d pulled out from the nightstand and kneeling in front of the young man thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Aiden asked, sweetly, looking down at the dominant and leaned forward. He was feeling spoiled, in that moment, cherished, and it made his heart beat faster. There was something so warm and yet sexy, with the way the older man was looking and speaking.

Nigel opened the fancy, glossy box and pulled out a brown, soft leather collar with chrome accents and buckles, all soft, smooth edges. The piece was expensive looking, soft and comfortable, classy and beautiful. He unfastened it and looked into Aiden’s eyes. “Do you like this, darling? Would you want to wear it, for me, for your Daddy? My beautiful Aiden?” he asked gently, holding the boy’s right wrist to his lips and kissing softly.

Nodding, Aiden smiled, softly and felt a swell of emotion in his chest. "I will, nothing would make me happier, Daddy," he purred, his breath hitching at the kiss and the gesture. "I love it, and it's beautiful...I've never been collared before, but I like the idea of being collared by you." After he'd spoken, he angled his neck, showing submission and willingness to the dominant, feeling really good about how things had been going so far today.

“You know it means I’ll always protect you, always take the best care of you and spoil you my darling, my only darling boy,” he said softly. His thick, rough fingers gently placed the piece around the long beautiful column of Aiden’s neck, securing the buckle, not too tight but not too loose. The center hung just beneath his adam’s apple, the material meant to be soft on his skin, a chrome loop in the middle at the front.

The boy swallowed, feeling it move a little when he did, and lifted his long fingers to touch the fabric. It felt comfortable, and just...right. More than the collar, it was the words his owner had said, he knew it meant a lot, and for Aiden it was a big step in trying to settle in one place, to not run, but providing Nigel continued to be kind to him, he would stay. Smiling, he stroked the gruff man's high cheek bone, and wet his lips. "I...I love it, Daddy, my only Daddy. I'll treat you right too, do my very best not to disappoint you."

The words were music to Nigel’s ears - exactly what he wanted to hear from this beautiful creature’s lips. “Of course you won’t disappoint me, darling,” he said, pushing the bags and boxes off the bed. He placed a hand gently on the side of Aiden’s cheek, admiring him in the collar, his gaze roaming darkly down his body. “Now, be a good boy, and put these panties on for your Daddy, ok, Aiden?” He picked the flimsy fabric back up and put them in his hands, moving so he could get up.

Aiden stood up and took the panties, offering a coy smile to Nigel. He was feeling pretty damned happy today so far, despite his face still being sore. Also, the pills he'd taken helped out alot with that. "Yes, Daddy," he crooned, with a flutter of lash and bent over to put on the panties. He slid them up his lean legs, slowly, holding eye contact with the gruff man as he did. His cock was already hard, and when he let the waistband go with a snap, it was very visible and outline inside of the thin fabric. He did a little spin, curls moving with him and placed a hand on his hip. "Whatya think?"

Nigel stared with lustful crimson eyes at the boy, unable to believe how breathtaking Aiden looked. “Fuck, you look magnificent. Never seen anything more fucking perfect in my fucking life, gorgeous. They should fucking fire the models they have selling these things. But I wouldn’t let anyone else see you in these anyway,” he growled possessively, beckoning the boy to come nearer to him. “Come here, darling,” he said.

Blushing, Aiden dipped his head and looked up at Nigel through his lashes, licking his lips. He walked closer to his master and extended his slender arms in invitation, wrapping them around his neck. Pressing close, he toyed with the Romanian's long silvery strands at the nape of his neck. "I'm glad you like it, I want to be sexy for you, Sir..."

Nigel tangled his fingers in Aiden’s curls, tugging his head back to fasten his lips just above the collar, sucking a hard kiss and grinding his erection into the boy’s nearly naked hip. “You are the most impossibly sexy thing, and all mine, aren’t you? Now, I want to spread you all over me, I want to enjoy you completely. I won’t tie you up this time, darling. How would you like to ride Daddy tonight?” he asked, the last line punctuated as he gripped Aiden’s cock firmly right through the sheer lace and squeezed.

Aiden moaned, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, pressing into Nigel's hand. "All yours, fuck yes," he started, shifting his blue eyes up to meet the older man's. "I'll ride you hard, till you pop like warm champagne, Daddy..." He couldn't wait for the damn sun to set so it would be night time, he was eager to be on his owner's thick cock. "Do I haveta wait for tonight?" he asked, coyly, and then turned around to bend over the bed, moving his legs so that his cheeks clapped together in an enticing rhythm.

Nigel was hypnotized by those blue eyes, the way those silky chocolate curls hung against his blushing cheeks so prettily...goddamn, he made the sexiest girl Nigel had ever fucked pale in comparison. The Romanian followed him to the bed, his own cock full again, hard and aching. “Not when you ask so fucking nicely like that, angel. Don’t want to wait, huh? God fucking damn it, Aiden...” Nigel laid down on the bed, dropping the towel he’d had around his waist, and laid himself out naked on his bed, looking up at the boy with ravenous, wicked golden eyes. “Come here, darling,” he beckoned.

Aiden grinned, triumphantly, and climbed, cat like onto the bed, until he reached Nigel. With a flex of muscle he straddled the big Romanian and rubbed his exposed cheeks in the bottomless panties along the dominant’s dick, writhing. As he did, he looked down into his eyes, licking his lips and rubbing over his nipples, to his panty covered cock. "Need you now, Master..." he moaned, flexing his cheeks so they gripped Nigel's shaft, jacking him off languidly as he moved.

The Romanian palmed over Aiden’s ass, pulling him flush against his body. He pushed his rough, broad hand over the boy’s smooth chest, pinching a pink nipple between thumb and forefinger, licking his lips as he watched it stiffen responsively. Nigel sat up a little, leaning forward to catch the other pink nub between his teeth, worrying it and suckling harder. Watching the deliciously wanton way Aiden writhed in his lap was the most addictive, pornographic thing the Romanian had seen in his life; the boy somehow managed to look as innocent and fresh as a fucking virgin while simultaneously reacting to his every touch and kiss in the most debauched, sinful manner possible. The combination, Nigel swore, was going to send him to an early grave. Nigel pushed his hips higher to grind his cock a bit harder between the soft, round, bare ass cheeks. “Couldn’t quite get that, what do you need, darling?”

A soft mewl turned into a louder groan, as Nigel titillated and teased Aiden. Lithe arms wrapped around his strong shoulders as he continued to grind back and forth, his cock leaking from the slit. He was burning for the man below him, wanted to be filled, and feel that electric pleasurable spark course through his body. The young man had never in his experience found another so devastatingly handsome and sexy as he did the gruff Romanian. At the question, he leaned over and snatched the lube off the nightstand, hips still shifting, and held it. "I need you, Daddy, please, please," he begged, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated so largely his iris’ appeared totally black. "Please can I ride your cock?"

A low groan rumbled in Nigel’s chest as he watched the obscene way Aiden slid over him, the soft curve of his ass rubbing down over the ridge of his erection. The older man rubbed circles with his thumbs over soft pink lace covering sharp hip bones, and Nigel licked his lips as his gaze traveled up slowly over smooth, peachy skin, over his taut abdomen, the sweet little sparse hairs circling his rosy, flat nipples, that sharp jawline and full, cherry lips parted, a smith, pink tongue licking over pearly white teeth. “Fucking hell. Yes you can, angel. In fact, I fucking insist. Ride Daddy’s cock, gorgeous, my Aiden, come on,” he said, trying to make it sound like an order, though he was utterly helpless under this boy.

Aiden nodded, with a sweet grin and spread the lube on his fingers, shoving two in his hole with a moan as he worked himself open quickly, desperately. His eyes squeezed shut, and his breath picked up before opening them back to gaze at Nigel. There was something so hot about fingering his own hole on top of his Master. He made a show by grinding a bit more and licking his lips. The way the older man's full lips seemed to twitch with delight as those fierce tiger eyes burned holes into him only spurred the boy on. After a moment, he pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and then poured lube over the older man's cock, putting the lube on the nightstand. Once he'd wiped his fingers off on a tissue, he sunk onto the blond's dick, to the hilt in one smooth, fluid movement. "Oh, fuck, Daddy-!"

It was all the Romanian could do to keep from spraying come all over Aiden just watching the way he worked himself open with his fingers like that, so wanton and needy. He made the most explicit porn the man had ever seen seem incredibly pedestrian, and he marvelled at how on earth he’d managed to ever even find such a gorgeous, sexy, perfect boy as Aiden. As the young man slid down over Nigel’s cock, sheathing Nigel’s thick cock in his tight heat, he threw his head back and released a guttural groan, a slew of curses in Romanian leaving his lips. Nigel held the younger man’s hips almost brutally hard, leaving thumb shaped bruises in the wake of his grip. “...Aiden, dragul meu oh scumpi, oh... fuck…”

"Goddamn, that is sexy as fuck," Aiden groaned, loving it when he heard Nigel speak Romanian. He started to grind his hips back and forth, spine curving and palms flat on the older man's furry chest. The young artist built a considerable rhythm, his azure hues locked onto fiery ones. "Mm, I love this cock, oh shit...you feel so good inside my ass. Do you like it, Daddy?" he asked, his lips curling wickedly as curls spilled and scattered around his pretty face.

Nigel’s eyes were locked on Aiden’s taut abdominal muscles, undulating and rolling hypnotically as he writhed on top of him. He groaned and growled, beyond the ability to form words anymore, nothing but filthy words in his native tongue spilling out as he fucked up into the boy. His hips stuttered tellingly and he gasped and closed his eyes, holding the boy still to stop himself from coming. “Fucking…” he roared, squeezing roughly at the base of his dick. Panting, he opened his eyes again and jerked back up into the boy, having slowed himself enough to regain his stamina. “Fucking love the way you look and feel. Fucking no one,  _ nothing _ feels like you, angel. Mine, all mine, Aiden,” he rasped, reaching up and snagging a finger through the o-ring of Aiden’s collar, pulling him down to his lips.

Aiden kissed Nigel deeply, twirling their tongues together, teeth clacking and lips colliding heatedly. He gripped roughly into the dominant's strands--a demonstration of how much he needed and wanted him in instead of a show of power--and snapped his slender hips ferently. "All yours, Daddy," he mewled, his tone higher pitched, and louder. His arousal coiled in his belly, shooting into his groin, it wouldn't be much longer if he kept up this pace. "Please, can I-can I come?" he begged, unable to move his head due to the hold the Romanian had on his o-ring, which was only heightening the boy’s excitement.

Nigel released the collar and pulled the boy’s dripping cock out from inside the lacy panties he wore, the fabric already cutting into his thighs where he had it shoved aside to accommodate Nigel’s meaty girth. Aiden’s sticky pre come stained the thin underwear obscenely, and Nigel smeared his thumb along the tip, bringing it to his lips to suck the fluid off lustfully. “Daddy’s going to make you come, yeah. I’m the only one who can make you come, angel,” he whispered, licking his palm and getting a firm grip on Aiden’s length. He began stroking him in time with the motion of his hips, bucking up and hitting his prostate just right.

It only took a few strokes coupled with the relentless pressure on his prostate and Aiden was seeing stars, kissing the taste of his own precome from Nigel's mouth. He bucked wildly, moaning lewdly into the older man's mouth as sweat gathered on his spine and dripped down. The shaggy haired boy was lost in a well of pleasure, his pearly come spurting between them and over Nigel's knuckles, heart thudding. "Yes, yes! Oh fucking shit, Daddy-!"

The Romanian was spellbound watching the beautiful young man writhing on top of him with pure, unadulterated ecstasy, his face contorted with bliss. He was lost in the knowledge that it was  _ his _ cock pounding the angel from the inside out, his cock tapping his sensitive nub inside and making him shoot all over them both. Nigel knew in that moment for certain he wanted to own and control every aspect of Aiden’s bliss, body, mind and soul. He lifted the boy and grew him down, climbing on top of him and straddling his chest. He began stroking himself off fast, and hard, jerking himself off, and within seconds, the older man was exploding over Aiden’s beautiful face, white ropes streaking across his blushing cheeks, over his parted, cherry lips, neck and chest. Nigel lay down over him and began licking every drop off his skin greedily, feeding it back into his mouth, sinful, debauched and decadent.

Aiden breathlessly fed from Nigel's mouth, swallowing his dominant's come hungrily. The Romanian's weight was like a comforting blanket and it thrilled him to no end; had he not just come, he'd be hard all over again. Wrapping his legs around the backs of the older man's thighs, he moaned, sucking the blonde's tongue, nipping at his lips as artistic fingers trailed up and down the length of his back, over the scar on his side. He wondered how he’d gotten that scar, but was too swept away to ask now, and far too tired, even if it was still early in the day. “I love you…”

Even as he heard the words from the boy, he knew he felt the same, fucked up as he was, such as it was...he knew he fucking loved this kid too. “I love you, too, Aiden,” he whispered, holding the boy close. His fingers played over the soft leather of his collar, kissing away drops of sweat from his temple as his breath slowed to normal.

The boy purred at the words, his own breath calming as he was held and doted on, it was by far one of the sweetest moments he'd had with Nigel and all he could hope was that it stuck, that nothing bad happened again. Last night when the gruff man had confessed his love, he hadn't been sure but now he felt it. "Good..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ dragul meu oh scumpi = my dear oh dear


	6. Chapter 6

Aiden woke up the next morning, still clad only in the panties, and yawned. His face was still cut from the other night, but was healing; the swelling had gone down and the bruises starting to fade to a ugly greenish yellow. There was hardly any pain. He rolled over onto his side and just watched Nigel sleep, thinking of how peaceful he looked like that. 

Nigel rolled over, waking and seeing soft pink skin and curly brown hair, a smile ghosting over his lips as he recognized the lovely form of his Aiden. He looked into the boy’s sleepy blue eyes and made a low, appreciative rumbled in his throat, rolling over on top of him slightly. “Good morning, gorgeous,” he said quietly, a large, prominent erection pressing insistently into Aiden’s belly.

"Mornin'," Aiden grinned, and hooked a leg around Nigel's body, his own cock very hard. He nosed at the older man, and brushed a silvery blond strand of hair from his eyes. "Dreamt of you fucking me all night long," he whispered, coyly, always ready for sex due to his youth and drive, though it wasn't expected. Nigel, was the Daddy, after all, the decision maker.

Nigel purred and rolled on top of Aiden, pressing him into the mattress and lifting his bottom higher to rub his cock against the cleft of his ass. Scraping his teeth on the back of his neck, he rocked himself against the boy slowly. “Did you, now. All night long? Mmmmm, now that sounds fucking spectacular, darling, I must say,” he said, his breathing deepening as he made his intentions clear. Nigel had a very healthy sexual appetite, and Aiden was the only selection he wanted on the menu.

"I did..." Aiden purred back, all but mewling under Nigel, hooking both legs around and into the backs of his muscular thighs. He lolled his head back and tugged at the older man's messy strands, rutting his ass up and into the Romanian's hard cock. He hadn't cleaned up from last night and was still a bit wet from the come trapped inside, and as he moved, this was undoubtedly apparent. "Fuck me, fuck me hard, make me scream..."

Nigel loved feeling the stickiness of their come still covering Aiden, knowing it was still inside him, the smell of them in the sheets, the filthiness of it. His hands roamed over Aiden’s body as he arched and wriggled into his grasp, cooing and desperate for the older man’s every touch, rutting against his cock eagerly already. “Fucking perfect, my dirty angel, want it hard from Daddy, hmm?” he asked, rolling Aiden flat on his belly and kneeling over him, spreading his cheeks open and kneading the fleshy globes, just squeezing his thick cock between them teasingly.

Aiden clutched at the sheets, pushing his ass up as much as he could and whined, "Yes, yes, Daddy, please...." He huffed, and looked back at him over his shoulder, curls framing his face as wide, beautiful does eyes gazed at Nigel. He knew he was being teased and he loved it; it thrilled him and made his hole clench in anticipation. "I do want it hard, and I want it now, Sir."

Nigel spread the boy’s cheeks and spit into his cute little hole generously, his thick cock throbbing in anticipation. “Good, ‘cuz you’re fucking getting it,” he panted out. Lust and unrestrained violent need surged through him like it did that night in the alley, and he rubbed the fat head over his entrance once before shoving inside roughly, lubricated by nothing more than his saliva. He laid down fully over Aiden’s back and pushed inside to the hilt with a groan. “Oh fuck yeah, Aiden….”

While Aiden had the saliva and residual come from the night prior, it was hardly enough to lubricate him properly; he'd thought that the Romanian would add more before fucking him. When he was suddenly, almost dryly entered, it sent a burning spark of pain throughout his body causing him to tense and cry out with a sharp inhalation of breath. In a strange way, the pain was also familiar, and pleasurable, if even in the smallest measure. Looking over his shoulder, he practically glared at the dominant with blue eyes widened in shock, "Nigel, holy fuck, it hurts...please, can you, add some lube?" 

Nigel pushed Aiden down, bracing one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his hip, and spit again on the base of his cock, knowing it still wasn’t enough. He didn’t care; the hot clutch of the boy’s body felt too good to stop. “No, it’s fucking perfect just like this, _ just fucking like this _ . Relax, gorgeous, you know you like it hard and rough. You love when Daddy makes it hurt good. Oh fuck, yes baby,” he groaned, rocking himself in and out faster, setting a punishing pace. He suddenly brought his hand up and slapped Aiden’s ass hard, the soft flesh jiggling and a bright red handprint blooming over his pale skin. “What a good, dirty boy you are,” he huffed mindlessly.

"I like it rough, yes, but not..." Aiden trailed off, panting, actually finding he did sort of like it, even if it did hurt like hell. Still, in his mind, he thought maybe this was messed up, mostly because he didn't want to admit he liked it. "Stop!" he yelled, trying to push up with his palms, but found himself unable to move, which added to his arousal. Another moan slipped out of his plush lips and he glared back at Nigel one more. "Ow, please...please..." he squirmed, clamping his hole tight, his cheek stinging and hole burning.

Nigel pulled out almost all the way, rubbing the full, fat head over the tender rim of Aiden’s entrance before shoving back inside deep with a moan. At the boy’s protests, he began to hold him down even harder, as though the boy’s struggling and pleas made him want to fuck him even more roughly. The Romanian pressed Aiden’s face into the mattress, his lips against his cheek, catching a stray tear on his tongue. “Shhh, darling, no, no, you  _ love  _ this my good filthy boy. You know you love it when Daddy’s rough like this, remember?” he whispered harshly.

Aiden moaned again, the sound coming out on the note of a cry. His heart beat fast and hole ached, cock leaking against the bed. "Yes but fuck, Daddy, you're ripping me apart," he whispered huskily through ragged breaths, tears coming more freely. The grip on his body made it even more painful, flashbacks of the night in the alley playing in his mind. This time, however, there was an element of pleasure involved, and it was certainly more gentle, despite how rough he was being taken.

“Oh, fuck, angel, you feel so fucking perfect on my cock, baby, please,” Nigel groaned, his words in stark contrast to the harsh, rough snap of his hips pounding faster into Aiden. The wet slapping sound of skin on skin echoed in the room, the Romanian’s thumbs digging purple bruises into Aiden’s thighs and back as he held him still and took him brutally in spite of the boy’s frantic protests.

A bevy of curses and moans slipped from the boy's lips, both in ecstasy and pain simultaneously. It was quite the strange mix of sensations and Aiden wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop or keep going. His body was deciding for him as heat braided down his spine, into his groin, threatening to spill. "Daddy..." he begged, not sure any longer what he was even asking for. 

Nigel could feel it, he fucking knew the angel was going to come on his cock, but the tears of pain and his begging were too much for him to withstand, and with a low growl Nigel pistoned relentlessly, pounding Aiden into the bed frame and exploding into his ass, the come seeping out almost immediately simply from the sheer volume of his load. ”Fuck, oh fuck, baby so fucking good...my Aiden…” he gasped, holding him tightly.

Nigel's release coupled with the violent jack hammering ripped the boy's orgasm right from his body. Aiden’s hole clamped tight and eyes squeezed shut as his cock spurted hot milky fluid up his belly and onto the bed. "Oh fuck, Daddy-!" he moaned loudly, gripping the sheets white knuckled as he panted and held fast.

The Romanian ran his fingers over Aiden’s belly, through his hot seed, bringing them to his lips and sucking the boy’s come from each digit. “God, you taste fucking perfect, angel,” he said, remaining still behind the boy. He could feel there was yet again some blood mixed with come dripping over his cock, and it filled him with love, pride and arousal as he held Aiden close against his body, kissing his shoulders tenderly. “My beautiful, perfect angel….”

Still gasping and panting, Aiden calmed himself, closing his eyes at Nigel’s loving words and actions, which he could hear behind him. No matter the pain, no matter the rollercoaster ride of emotions, he couldn't deny one very important thing and that was that he loved his Dominant. With a sigh, he wiped his eyes and looked back at him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a bath before we eat. I'm sure I'll be very sore for a while..." he trailed off, biting his lower lip. "When you go to work tonight, will I be staying here or going with you?" he added in question.

“Of course you can clean up, my love. And I want you to come with me, darling...want you to...wear this,” Nigel replied, his hands tracing over the supple leather collar gently. He held Aiden’s jaw and looked into his eyes. “I love you,  _ only you _ , so much, you know that, right?” he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Aiden looked at Nigel and swallowed, the blood and come seeping from his sore, puffy hole. "Ok, I will, and yes, I know," he said quietly, not sure how he felt right now, considering how hard he'd been taken. The gentle way he was being spoken to and held now made him feel safe again. "I love you too, very much."

Nigel nodded and nuzzled soft, tender kisses against the boy’s jaw, finally helping him up and carefully taking him to the bath to help him get cleaned up. He touched and treated him with reverence and love, as though he were made of china, a treasured, beloved object, in stark contrast to the rough brutality he showed in bed.

***

At breakfast, Nigel offered him another pain pill, and help him put his collar back on before they were to head to the bar.

Sitting at the table, Aiden had taken the pill and swallowed it down. He ate the oatmeal Nigel had made him and looked at him with a tired smile; the medicine already beginning to course through his body in a wonderful way. "Thank you for breakfast, Sir," he hummed, and took another bite, chasing it with coffee. "Can I take my drawing things to the bar tonight?"

“You certainly may, darling. I want you to enjoy yourself and be happy,” Nigel said with a grin.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Nigel answered swiftly; it was the postal carrier, a middle-aged woman carrying several boxes. Voices carried through to the kitchen where Aiden sat. “No, no please bring them inside and I’ll sign for them,” he said, leading the woman to the kitchen where Aiden sat still clad only in his bottomless panties and collar.

Aiden looked up, mortified, when he heard the woman entering the kitchen. He crossed his legs and put his hands over his groin as a deep crimson washed over his bruised, milky skin. He didn't speak, only parted his lips wordlessly as he tried to decide how to react. He couldn't get up - that would just be worse - so he looked down at his oatmeal instead, hoping she would leave sooner rather than later.

The woman’s eyes were immediately drawn to the young man seated at the kitchen table in the center of the room. He was startlingly beautiful, but covered in angry purple bruises over his neck, chest and back, wearing a brown dog collar and appearing to be nude. As her eyes scanned curiously over him, her gaze stopped on a thin strip of lace between his legs. She quickly averted her eyes back up to his face to see if he looked like he was in any distress, and then back at Nigel. She wanted to say something, but was too afraid of the huge, tough looking man looming over her to say anything.

Nigel leaned on the counter and moved close to Aiden, kissing his cheek sweetly. “Just leave them there, it’s fine. Thanks,” he said dismissively.

The woman surveyed them both with a judgmental look, and finally handed her electronic tablet to him to sign for the boxes. “Ah- huh,” was all she said, her eyes studying Aiden again with contempt mixed with pity.

Finally, she turned and left with a skeptical sniff. Nigel turned and poured some more coffee for them, acting as if nothing had happened. “Got you a few new pairs of jeans and some shirts, darling,” he said, nodding at the parcels on the floor.

"Uh...thanks," Aiden muttered, quietly, a bit annoyed that Nigel had allowed her to come in and see him like that. He had to wonder if it was intentional. "I'm sure they are nice, but maybe next time you'll sign at the door instead of embarrassing me?" His tone was sassy, as was true to his nature, and while he appreciate the clothing, he was still very humiliated.

Nigel tilted his head at Aiden. “This is my house, and you are  _ mine. _ If I want to let anyone in here, it’s my prerogative to do so.” He stood and walked over to Aiden and slipped his finger into the O ring, pulling him nearer to the Romanian’s face, forcing him to sit up straight. “It’s my choice to let anyone I wish see you or not see you at any time I choose. Were you embarrassed? You shouldn’t be, darling Aiden. You should be proud, proud to belong to me, to wear my collar and bear my marks on your body. I’m sure there are others out there that wish they belonged to me, but it’s not their luck, it’s yours. You’re the one I wanted, that I chose and that I want. Do you understand?” Nigel spoke in a clear, quiet, deep tone, his voice low and smooth as honey. There was no threat in the words, but he was very stern and confident.

Aiden found himself bristling at the thought of anyone else wanting to belong to Nigel, and he swallowed, looking into his Dominant's eyes. "Yes, Sir, I-I'm sorry," he said, quietly, wetting his lips at the realization that he was aroused by the power radiating off of the Romanian. "I am proud to belong to you, and I sure as shit don't want some other little...person thinking they can be with you. I am lucky...I know that. I do, it was just the way the woman looked, you know? I felt like she was judging me...not you but  _ me _ ."

“Maybe she was judging you. Maybe that did feel embarrassing to you. Maybe you felt ashamed about the way you look, Because maybe you do look a bit slutty like my little whore, but you do, after all, belong to me. So, if she thinks that, let her. If she has something to say about it, she’ll have me to answer to. And, I think you know what that will look like, don’t you angel?” Nigel asked, prowling around Aiden like a caged lion, his lips curled in a bit of a snarl. The more he stared at Aiden like that, looking so rumpled and used, his hair disheveled, cheeks red from his pillow and perhaps a bit of his shame, eyes still sleepy, the more Nigel began imagining how very scandalous he’d look in some of those outfits he’d chosen for him, perhaps with a few other choice accessories. His imagination was running wild at the possibilities of everything he wanted to do to this gorgeous boy.

"Y-yes, Sir...I don't...I don't want her to get hurt," Aiden answered, not feeling she would deserve the kind of punishment that Nigel would give her. "But I am glad I have you to protect me, thank you, I know I'm not w-worthy of it." He found himself stuttering nervously at the snarl on the Dominant's face, the way he was moving and looking at him. He was already very sore, and didn't want to provoke the beast, so to speak. "I am your whore, all yours and only yours, Daddy. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wasn't appreciative. I'm sorry."

Nigel immediately put his arms around the boy. “I know you are, darling, it’s ok,” he assured him, kissing him. “Now let’s get you showered and dressed, angel, so we can go to the bar.”

"Ok, thank you," Aiden said quietly, and nodded, walking with Nigel into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

***

Nigel unpacked the boxes of clothes for Aiden and laid out black jeans for him to wear along with his collar. He also packed a little something extra he planned to break out once they arrived.

“Now before you put on the jeans, I want you to wear this,” Nigel instructed, handing the boy a small butt plug with a pink, diamond tip and some lube. “You wear this so you’re ready for Daddy whenever I need you to be, understand?”

Aiden arched a curious brow, but hummed and took the items into his smaller hand. "Yes, Sir and that's hot, I'd like that," he grinned, and then immediately slathered the plug up, bending over to spread his cheeks. The pill from breakfast and the shower had helped to soothe his hole, and the insertion wasn't too painful. Staying in position, and bent over; the pink diamond seemed to dazzle as the boy looked over his shoulder seeking approval. "Is this good, Daddy?" he asked, curls falling into his doe eyes.  

A smile spread over Nigel’s features, his dark eyes glimmering as he appraised the boy’s round, pert ass and inviting little hole, ever so perfect now with the attractive plug in place. Bent over like that, batting his lashes with those curls in his eyes, he looked all at once sweetly innocent and incredibly seductive, exactly what drove Nigel insane and made him want to possess this angelic boy. “It’s absolutely perfect, darling. You make me proud. Fucking hell. Pull your jeans up now, Daddy has to put his leash on you.” Nigel said, pulling a length of brown leather out of his pocket to attach to the O ring of Aiden’s collar.

The boy's heart began to beat harder at that, both with excitement and nerves. Was Nigel really going to make him be leashed at the bar? He supposed it was ironic, and also partly because his Dominant didn't want him to run. "Yes, Sir," he said, and stood, shuddering as the plug pressed against his prostate. Aiden pulled up his jeans he'd stepped into before bending over and did them up. "I'm happy to please you, Daddy," he said sweetly, licking his lips as he canted his head up proudly towards the Romanian.  

Nigel kissed him lovingly and brushed his hand over the boy’s cheek, and then attached the end of the lead to the metal link, tugging gently. “See, isn’t that nice? You’re my good boy,” he beamed proudly at Aiden. “Let’s go to the bar now, darling.”

"I do like it," Aiden admitted, blushing and then nodded. "Ok, Daddy, just let me grab my supplies?" he asked, smiling at Nigel, "Also, what shirt should I wear? I want to make sure I look really good for you."

Nigel pulled a thin white linen shirt from one of the boxes. The fabric was beautiful, soft to the touch like a brushed cotton. “This will look amazing against your skin with that collar and those jeans,” he said, pulling the garment over Aiden’s tanned shoulders. The contrast of white against his peachy, slightly bronzed skin, bright blue eyes, and caramel and chestnut, sun-kissed curls was a striking image indeed.

Aiden had to admit it was very nice; it hugged his torso perfectly and was very comfortable. "This is really cool, thank you, Daddy," he beamed, running his fingers down his chest and abdomen, feeling the fit. "I'll just grab my supplies ok?" He obviously couldn’t go unless Nigel led him there, since he was leashed, so he waited, gazing up at the bigger man.

Nigel led the boy into the living room to get his satchel and once they had it, back though the living room and down to his car. The Romanian got Aiden safely buckled in and drove them to the bar, barely able to keep his eyes on the road for looking over at Aiden every few minutes to admire how good he looked. Gorgeous enough to eat. And all  _ his.  _ “I’m so fucking proud of you, angel. You’re my perfect boy,” he crooned, leaning over to kiss Aiden at a stoplight impulsively.

"Thank you," Aiden smiled, and kissed Nigel back, hungrily, his heart swelling at the praise from his Dominant. He was starting to realize that he craved it, wanted it more than anything. "I want to always make you proud, yanno?" he said, in between kisses as they waited for the light to change.

Nigel rubbed the back of his neck possessively before placing both hands back on the wheel to drive. “You make me very proud, love. You’re my darling boy, all mine,” he grinned, and as the light changed he drove on.

They arrived at the bar and he led Aiden by the leash through to a booth near the end of the bar, closer to him so he would never be too far. It would give the boy a nice vantage point from which to draw, but also let Nigel keep a close eye on him. He made sure everyone, including Darko, could see him on the lead, and Nigel walked him through proudly. Darko stared at him as he walked Aiden over, but said nothing.

“Daddy will be at the bar if you need anything, alright? I’ll get you a drink, love.”

"Yes, Sir, thank you," Aiden smiled, cheeks heated up and crimson from how everyone was staring. This was also the first time he'd been back to the bar since the other night when everything had gone so wrong. The thought alone made him swallow and he decided not to look at any of the other customers just to be safe. So he did what he wanted to do, which was pull out his drawing supplies while Nigel made him a drink.

The older man mixed a drink himself and brought it along with a tall glass of ice water and a small bowl of nuts. Best to keep him well-hydrated and fed; he didn’t want him to feel poorly or get sloppy drunk. “Alright darling. I’m just at the bar if you need me,” he said. He left the leash loose; it was mostly for show of course anyway, and he wanted to show Aiden he was placing trust in him.

Aiden smiled, and nodded, taking a few of the nuts to eat. "Thank you, Daddy...I  _ always _ need you," he winked and took a sip of his rum and coke. He felt eyes on him, and started sketching, Nigel this time, on a big throne, commanding wolves who were waiting at his feet. The boy had no plans of running or doing anything to provoke him; it wouldn't do any good anyways, and more than that, he found he didn't  _ want _ to.

Nigel worked the bar and kept and eye on Aiden the remainder of the night in relative peace. Darko did, however insist on talking to him in private toward the end of the night.

“That fuck James you beat up the other night wanted to press charges. Had to fucking pay him off to keep quiet. You fucking owe me, again,” he sneered, pacing the floor.

“Cost of doing business. You know this,” Nigel scoffed bluntly. “You know  _ me _ .”

“You have to get a fucking grip. This can’t go on, Nigel.”

“I got it under control. He just needed some discipline and direction. This one is gonna be different.”

“You think I was born yesterday? You always fucking say that. You can’t treat people like they are objects you own. You can’t control them.”

Nigel shook his head. “Can’t change who I am, Darko. Anyway, what’s done is done now.”

“It’s bad for fucking business for you to have the kid in here with a fucking leash on his neck like a dog. Are you fucking insane??”

“It’s sexy and he loves it. More importantly,  _ I  _ love it, and it isn’t your goddamned business.”

“It is half my fucking business if people complain about it,” Darko yelled.

“Who’s fucking complained?” Nigel shot back.

“No one. Yet. But the second they do…”

“You tell me about it,” Nigel glowered. “This conversation is over,” he said, and stormed out.

He found Aiden and picked up his leash. “Come on darling, I’m done tonight. Darko’s locking up. Time to go home.”

Aiden had put away his supplies, had heard the yelling between Nigel and Darko, and only hoped that it wouldn't be taken out on him once they were home. He nodded with a sweet smile and stood up, hoisting his satchel over his shoulder, letting the Romanian lead him out to his car. "Ok, Daddy, that sounds good. I'm pretty tired."  Once inside and strapped in, the boy looked over at the older man as they rolled down the highway. “I...I don’t mean to be nosy, but I couldn’t help overhearing some of the argument you two had, because of me…”

Nigel rubbed Aiden’s thigh with his free hand as he drove. “Darko doesn’t understand our...relationship, darling. He’s probably just jealous. I just love you is all,” he answered, smiling over at the boy.

"I love you too, and he probably is, but I'm all yours," Aiden smiled, happy that Nigel wasn't angry at him, or at least he didn't seem to be. The boy placed his hand over his boyfriend's, his owner's, as they headed back home.

***

Some weeks passed. The two had a few arguments here and there, the issue typically being Aiden’s sassy sarcasm clashing with Nigel’s short temper and raging jealousy. Anything and everything seemed to set the older man off; the guy at the coffee shop grinning too much at Aiden, the soccer mom at the red light making eyes at him through their window, the bag boy at the grocery store staring at his ass a little too long. There was a repeating pattern: fighting, some type of abuse, be it yelling, slapping, hitting, followed by Nigel feeling like complete shit and then falling over himself to make it up to Aiden. The make-up sex was explosive, passionate, full of mind- bending, earth-shattering love.

Nigel showered the boy with gifts, sparing no expense, spoiling him to an absurd degree, giving him anything and everything his heart desired. It wasn’t healthy, and yet Nigel couldn’t live without Aiden. He’d grown hopelessly addicted and dependent upon the beautiful, exquisite beauty, needing to touch him, see him, be reassured constantly of his loyalty and devotion. His greatest fear was Aiden would leave him the way Gabi had, and everything he did was centered around that fear and insecurity.

All the hope Aiden had before, about Nigel changing, was starting to wane, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, he loved him too much. Likewise, he feared what might happen if he did, would Nigel come after him? Would he even be able to make it on his own anymore? It was safe to say that being supported, and all of the lavish gifts and such were only aiding in making the once independent boy, anything but. Still, he did have a little bit of hope left. He thought that maybe, just maybe if he stopped messing up and started to make Nigel happy; he would change, and he would love him, and importantly stop hitting him.

***

Hannibal Lecter tapped his fingers across his phone and sighed as he finalized the details of his itinerary. Plans had been made to take a flight to Lithuania to settle his Uncle’s estate, followed by a stay in Bucharest to settle affairs with his brother whom he had not seen in years. His last living relative now was Nigel Lecter, a temperamental, feared, respected and wealthy drug lord in one of the most violent cities in Eastern Europe.

Their Aunt Murasaki had passed and left the Lecter estate and entire inheritance split between the Lecter brothers. Though both men were doing very well in their own ways - as different as those means had been - the estate was substantial, and Hannibal, as executor, was responsible for handling the legal business of it all. Fortunately it was a quick affair, and soon he had departed Lithuania and was on his way to Bucharest to see his brother, Nigel, for the first time in many years.

He’d gotten in touch with Nigel the week prior to advise him of his arrival in the capital city of Romania. He’d made arrangements to stay in a spacious and luxurious suite not far from Nigel’s flat, and once he’d arrived and settled in, made his way to his brother’s bar to greet him.

Dressed a bit too formally, as was his way, he walked in clad in a crisp dark gray plaid suit, hair perfectly coiffed, and looked around.

Nigel spotted Hannibal first; hard not to, dressed like a fucking penguin the way he was. “Hannibal,” he shouted across the room, and the man turned to see him and smiled.

“Sveiki! Brolis! Kaip sekasi?” 

“It’s been too fucking long, Hannibal. Too bad our Aunt had to kick daisies to see you again,” Nigel said dryly, releasing his brother from a bear hug and walking him across the room to the bar. Fortunately it was not very busy mid-week. Nigel cast a glance to Aiden in his little table in the corner and hesitated before finally steering him towards the boy.

“Come sit, be comfortable. There’s someone you should meet. I’ll have one of the girls get you a drink.” Nigel snapped his fingers and a slight, pale-looking young girl came over and took Hannibal’s order.

Hannibal nodded and looked down at the young man seated in the booth Nigel directed him to: Quite young, with an otherworldly beauty, porcelain skin with a slight blush to his cheek, but an indefinable sadness in his large blue eyes, face framed by unruly, shaggy chestnut brown curls. He wore a striped shirt and most compellingly, a brown leather collar with a metal ring and a leash attached to the front. The doctor didn’t react with the shock he felt at the sight, merely smiling placidly and taking a seat.

“Hannibal, this is my boyfriend, Aiden. Aiden, this is my brother, Hannibal.”

Aiden had noticed Hannibal as he'd walked into the bar; he knew he was coming but made sure to not call attention that he was staring, or so he hoped. Naturally, the boy found him to be very attractive, far more elegant than Nigel, at least in what he could see, but certainly appealing--they were twins after all. When his Dominant brought Hannibal over, he looked up, through his lashes, and put down the pencil. He wasn't totally sure how friendly he should be, especially since he could feel the Romanian watching, burning holes into him as if he was just looking for a reason to get angry and punish him later.

"Hi, Hannibal, nice to meet you, sir," Aiden greeted, quietly, and offered a small smile. He didn't hold out his hand, out of fear and only held eye contact for a fleeting second before then looking over at Nigel to try to gauge his reaction. He wanted to see if he passed what was likely a test.

Hannibal noted the lack of contact but did not take it as rudeness, instead immediately picking up on the dynamic between his twin and the boy. The adornment on his neck was not the most obvious giveaway; the fleeting eye contact, unusually timid demeanor and obvious fear around him when Nigel came closer all pointed to the older twin that this was a Dominant/submissive relationship. “Pleased to meet you, Aiden,” he said formally, and looked over at the boy’s papers. “I can see you are an artist?”

Nigel nodded and picked up a few papers to show Hannibal. “He’s very talented, yeah. Does comics, though he can do much better than that. I’ve got him a new publisher. He does these really fucking gorgeous pictures with wolves, we’ll show you later. Right, Aiden?”

"Thanks and yes, Sir, we will," Aiden said, out of instinct, and then hoped it was okay that he'd called Nigel, 'Sir', in front of Hannibal. "I love drawing, and writing," he added, looking up at the more refined twin and smiled. It was a glimpse of his former self peeking from behind the curtain, a nod to his spirit as a wayward curl fell into his blue eyes.

Nigel took up Aiden’s hand and kissed his knuckles, a show of possessiveness and love as the waitress brought all three men drinks. She set them on the table, shooting a fearful look at Nigel before shuffling off quickly. Hannibal looked pointedly at the young woman, and back over at Aiden and finally at his twin; it didn’t surprise him to see subordinates act this way, as he knew his brother’s very specific predilections. It did surprise him to see he’d gone as far as actually collaring this attractive boy, however.    

Hannibal’s phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket, flicking it on. “I apologize, one moment,” he said, rising and answering the call. Nigel nodded and turned his attention back to Aiden. “You ok, love?” he asked gently with a smile, watching him carefully to see how the boy was reacting to meeting his brother.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Aiden said, quietly, and then smiled brightly at Nigel. The boy’s nerves were on edge.  He shifted in his seat a little; worried that somehow, someway, his dominant would notice that he found Hannibal attractive or think he was being too nice to him. "He seems nice, but certainly not you. I'm glad you're getting to see your brother. I can't imagine what it's like to have a twin."

“It’s good for you to meet my family. He’s all I have left really; our Aunt just recently passed, and he’s here to settle up the estate and visit for awhile. Haven’t seen him in years,” Nigel sighed. He rubbed Aiden’s jawline softly and leaned in to kiss him, concerned at how tense the boy was. “Relax, darling,” he whispered.

"I'm sorry about your Aunt. I'm glad to be meeting your family, must be kinda weird seeing him after all this time," Aiden said, leaning into the kiss. He chuckled and whispered. "He seems so serious though, doesn't he?"

Before Nigel could answer, Hannibal returned, his lips pressed into a thin line. “There’s been some problem at the building I was to stay in. They are fumigating the entire place. I need to go pick up my luggage; I’ve been kicked out. Any hotel recommendations at this late hour?” he asked with a tense exhale.

“You can stay with me, Hannibal, fucking forget a hotel. I have a huge fucking flat. Two extra bedrooms. One I’m using as an office and Aiden’s art room, but the other is empty, a guest room, it’s yours,” he said, putting his hand up to stop Hannibal from arguing.

Aiden leaned his head on Nigel's shoulder, his arm wrapped around his bicep as he looked at Hannibal, listening to the brothers work out the details. Feeling more relaxed and like he could speak more freely, he nodded, smiling. "You should stay with us."

Hannibal looked between them. “Are you certain it wouldn’t be an imposition?” He picked up his drink and took a sip.

Nigel squeezed Aiden hand around his arm and shook his head. “Not at all. You’re family, and it’ll give us more time to catch up. We’re more than family, you’re my fucking twin brother. Finish your drink. I’ll have Darko close up and we’ll go get your things and get you back to my place. I’ll pick up dinner for us on the way.”

The doctor smiled. “Well that’s very generous of you, and yes, I had hoped to spend some time with you, truthfully.”

Aiden wasn't sure if the squeeze from Nigel was a warning, or for comfort but he swallowed and hoped for the best anyways. He sat up straight at the mention at leaving and started to gather up his supplies, tucking them into his satchel. When he was done, he put it over his shoulder and waited, downing the rest of his drink.

Nigel rose when they’d all finished their drinks and picked up Aiden’s leash, leading them out to his car at the end of the alley behind the bar. Hannibal followed, trying not to stare at the curiosity of his twin holding Aiden by a dog leash.

In the car, Aiden sat quietly, Hannibal in the backseat. His mind was going quickly, wondering if this was a disaster waiting to happen or if it was merely going to be a civil family reunion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sveiki! Brolis! Kaip sekasi=hello brother how are you doing


	7. Chapter 7

As they arrived at home, the cellphone in Aiden's satchel buzzed, loudly, which he plucked out and stared, looking at the screen. He wasn’t sure if he should delete it quickly or show Nigel. In the end he deleted the text from his drunk publisher, thinking that would be better than his dominant seeing and possibly killing the man for the slightly flirtatious message.

Nigel drove and heard Aiden’s phone, seeing him fuss with it in his peripheral vision. He decided to wait until they were home to address it, but address it he absolutely would. He’d installed an app on Aiden’s phone that had all his messages forwarded to his own phone so he’d know exactly who he was talking to at all times, and fortunately yet had not had occasion to confront the boy on anything, but the nervous way the boy had handled the device led him to believe there was now reason for him to check.

After stopping for take-out, they pulled up to the flat; Nigel got out, and helped Hannibal inside. “Here we are, home and castle,” he said, leading his twin inside.

“This is quite nice,” Hannibal commented politely as he looked around.

“Thank you,” Nigel said, setting the food on the dining room table and pulling out his phone. “Aiden, will you get the plates out and serve the food?” he asked as he began scrolling across his phone.

"Sure, Da--Nigel, yes I'll get 'em out," Aiden nodded, smiling at Nigel as he walked into the kitchen to gather three plates, cups and some silverware. A moment later and he set them onto the table, Nigel first, Hannibal and them himself and plopped into the chair. He stole a glance at both men, cataloging their differences, similarities, but tried to make it discreet--he was mostly just curious.

Nigel looked grimly at his phone and saw the text from the new publisher he’d set up for Aiden. This was very unfortunate. It could, however, wait until after dinner. No reason to be rude to his brother.

Hannibal removed his sport coat and took a seat, hoping to observe more of Nigel and Aiden’s relationship as he spent time with them. There was something troubling to him about the boy; while he was not at all judgmental of alternative sexual lifestyles and certainly knew his twin had a colorful appetite, there was a noticeable amount of fear radiating from Aiden that piqued his curiosity.

“Looks good. Dig right in, Hannibal, Aiden,” Nigel said, taking a swig of his beer and gesturing towards the food.

Aiden smiled at Nigel and then at Hannibal too, but far less pronounced. He picked up the fork and started eating, with gusto, not having eaten anything but nuts at the bar. It was safe to say he was ravenous. "This is really good, thank you," he said, with his mouthful. He felt shy all of the sudden when he felt eyes on him and he swallowed, wiping his mouth, slowing down a bit. The boy also didn't want to seem rude, and he knew he'd barely said anything to Hannibal, maybe Nigel would be mad if he seemed unfriendly. "So, um, Mister Lecter, where are you from?" 

Hannibal took a sip of his wine and looked up at the boy. “Nigel and I were born and raised in Lithuania, but currently I reside in Baltimore. I have a psychiatry practice there,” he said with a friendly smile.

Nigel grinned. “How’s that been going then, Hannibal? All those rich folks and their mother issues, eh?”

Hannibal laughed. “Well, that’s rather low-hanging fruit, but certainly a critical component of many people’s struggles, to be sure. And what about you, Aiden? I notice you have an American accent,” he prodded, taking another bite of food.

Aiden smiled brightly at the elegant twin for that. Nigel had hardly asked him anything about the boy's life before now, and he found it comforting that _ someone _ was. "I'm from the States, yes, sir," he said, taking a drink of his beer. "I moved around a lot though, my dad is- or was, in the military, came here to Bucharest eventually because...well he wasn't so nice to me."  

Nigel frowned at that, making a mental note to ask Aiden more about that asshole. Hannibal, however, found it to be a key and intriguing piece of information. “That’s terrible; I’m very sorry to hear that. Is your father still in contact with you?” He asked, his gaze momentarily fluttering over his twin and then back to Aiden. Hannibal surmised the boy to be barely eighteen; he hoped, at least, his twin had made sure the boy was of age, though certainly in Europe such standards were far more lax, and the drinking age was certainly lower. It seemed predictably likely the father issues could be one reason the breathtaking young beauty was attracted to the rough, middle-aged Romanian.

"No, I ran, he said if I ever came back, or if he found me, he'd kill me. He used to beat me, told me my dreams of being a graphic novelist were ridiculous, that I needed to live life his way, as he did," Aiden explained, quietly, looking down at his food now. He could feel both men looking at him, and he wondered what they were thinking. Idly he rubbed his hand over one of the latest bruised on his cheek before taking another bite.

The words made Nigel’s blood run cold, and a sick, twisted feeling of guilt settled deep in his belly. Hannibal saw the faded bruise, but subtly shifted his gaze to not draw attention to it, looking at his brother instead and the look of discomfort on his face as he swallowed thickly. Nigel finally looked up, his eyes burning. “I’ll find him someday, Aiden, and he’ll never fucking bother you again, I guarantee that,” he said simply, not taking his eyes off him as he took a long, slow swig of his beer.

"I would pay to see that. I fucking hate him," Aiden said, though still quiet as he pushed the food around on his plate. He wanted to see his father suffer; he didn't even consider him  _ that _ any longer- his  _ father _ . Finally he looked up at Nigel and took a drink of his beer again. Weirdly enough, he wanted some more of those pills, though he wasn't in a lot of pain but they seemed to take the edge off his nerves. "Thanks for dinner, I didn't mean to ruin it with my sad story..."

Hannibal shook his head. “Nonsense, you haven’t said anything wrong, Aiden. It’s brave of you to open up, particularly when we are only newly acquainted. I’m humbled, and grateful. You seem like such an intelligent, creative, certainly handsome young man, and my brother is very fortunate,” he said, smiling at Nigel.

“That I am, and that he is,” Nigel said, an eyebrow arched at Hannibal. He sighed and finished his food, pushing his plate away and waiting for the other two, watching Aiden as he ate and looking at his phone.

Hannibal made casual small talk as they finished, attempting to keep the conversation light and amiable, which he was moderately successful doing.

Aiden had been flattered, of course, and said thank you to Hannibal, but mostly kept his head down as he ate, not wanting Nigel to think he was attracted to his twin. As such, he was glad they changed the subject.

Once they finished, the boy got up and began clearing their plates, taking them to scrape, rinse and put in the dishwasher.

After he'd done that, Aiden padded over to Nigel, and wrapped his slender arms around his neck, also trying to see what he was looking at on his phone and pecked his cheek. "Can I show Hannibal my drawings, Daddy?" he asked, not meaning to say Daddy in front of Hannibal but out it went, from habit.

Nigel softened at the words and kissed Aiden’s forehead. “Yeah, you can show him, darling. But then we need to leave him be and you and I need to talk about something important.”

"Okay..." Aiden swallowed, a little worried about what Nigel wanted to talk about but he smiled and both men and went to go get his sketchbook from the other room.

A moment later he returned and sat down in the chair next to Hannibal, closer than they'd been, but not inappropriately so, and opened the book, sliding it over to show him his work. "Some of these are just rough drafts and all..."

Hannibal couldn’t help but notice how much the boy seemed to tremble with nerves and fear. He also noted the faint bruises on his wrists, his neck, collarbone, near his joints. Of course, it could be simply consensual play, and he knew Nigel enjoyed things of that nature, but Hannibal knew the signs of abuse too, and there were many red flags. Still, he was merely an observer and a guest in his brother's home. “You’re quite talented, Aiden. These are marvelous. Nigel would do well to secure you a reputable publisher,” he said with a nod as he looked through the drawings.

Nigel lingered in the background, watching them and stewing over the publisher comment but said nothing. “He’s fucking amazing. The best artist I’ve ever seen. I mean, other than you,” he quipped.

"Thank you, both of you," Aiden blushed, brightened at that. He looked over his shoulder to smile at Nigel, and then rested his cheek on his palm, elbow on the table as he turned to look back at Hannibal. "You draw too? I would love to see some of your work, but I'm sure you probably don't have any with you. I love drawing, it takes me someplace else, an escape, ya know?" he rambled, curls falling into his eyes as he idly chewed on pinky nail, a nervous habit more than flirtation. He was just excited to be talking to a fellow artist.

“I do draw, and I have a sketchbook with me yes. It’s a bit late tonight to get it out, perhaps tomorrow though. I do it to remember places and people that have deep meaning for me. It can indeed be quite therapeutic.” Hannibal looked up at Nigel and rubbed a hand across his jawline. “I hope I’m not being rude, but I am rather tired and wondering if I might retire to bed, gentlemen?”

“Of course, Hannibal. It’s been a long day, get some rest. If you need anything, just get me,” Nigel said patting his twin on the back and sitting down in his place on the sofa next to Aiden as the man left the room.

"Goodnight, Hannibal," Aiden said, sad the conversation was over, he liked talking about art but he realized that he was also stalling, worried about what Nigel would want to talk to him about. Once they were alone, Aiden looked over at Nigel and chewed his lower lip. "So you said you wanted to talk to me, Daddy?"

Nigel turned towards Aiden with a frown. “Yes, Aiden. Is there anything you think you want to tell me about the new publisher I hired to help with your work?” he asked. He wanted to give Aiden the chance to come clean and tell him before he made any accusations; Nigel was, after all fair. Very jealous, but fair.  

The question, and the expression was enough to let Aiden know that Nigel suspected something, though he couldn't understand how. He started to feel anxiety and fear crawl under his skin, his stomach tightening at the thought that once again he'd managed to do something wrong. "I....I, um," he began, looking down at his hands for a moment before looking back up. "On the way home, Peter texted me, he was or is drunk, and he sorta hit on me. Invited me over for...you know, to fuck. But I haven't done anything, I deleted the text and didn't reply back."

Nigel nodded. “And, what do you think would have prompted him to hit on you to begin with, Aiden?” He stood, feeling agitated, heat beginning to prickle beneath his skin as he felt himself tense up. “What gave him the idea you would be open to doing anything with him at all? Doesn’t he  _ know _ you’re involved? After all, didn’t I fucking hire him to begin with?” His voice raised a bit towards the end of the question.

Aiden drew his feet up on the couch, wrapping his arms around his knees, resting his chin there. He could feel the thunder clouds rolling in, knew that Nigel was angry, and that this time, like others before probably wouldn't end well. In a quiet tone, he swallowed and started to try reasoning with the gruff Romanian. "I don't know, I mean, of course he knew--knows, that I'm with you and I didn't fucking  _ do _ anything to make him think that. He was drunk, and maybe he just wasn't thinking, I can't help who's attracted to me ya know..."

“I didn’t go with you to your last meet with him. I should have gone, but I wanted to  _ trust _ you, Aiden. What happened? You wanna fucking tell me what fucking happened? Did something happen? You suck his fucking cock?” Nigel walked over to the couch and yanked the boy up off the couch roughly, suddenly, pulling him up straight.

Trembling, Aiden flinched, out of instinct and preparation, his heart hammering in his chest as tears welled up in his eyes. "N-no, I didn't, I swear I didn't, nothing happened," he said, starting to cry audibly. "Please, just...just calm down, you promised you wouldn't hit me again and I only want you, I swear. He just texted that one time, that’s it, I shouldn’t have hidden it, I’m sorry."

Nigel was shaking with anger, his face red and his eyes cold as he looked at Aiden, and he hauled the slight young man against the wall by his shirt and wrapped his hand around his throat, leaning in close to his face. “Mistake number one, going to see the fucker without me. Even if I said it was ok,  _ you insist I go with you _ . Mistake number two, you shouldn’t have deleted the fucking text. Show that fucking shit to me right away.” Nigel released Aiden’s shirt and walked away with a sigh, wringing his hands and rubbed them together before turning back towards him. With no warning, he reared his hand back and close-fist punched Aiden hard in the cheek and then again in the stomach just under his ribs, making the boy double over.

Aiden had thought he wasn't going to get hit but oh how he was wrong, and nod he sunk to the floor, gasping for breath between sobs, blood spilling from his mouth and his cheek swelling up. "I'm sorry..." he coughed, not knowing whether to get up, or stay down, so he just didn't move. Part of him wanting to leave, escape, and never look back but he couldn't do that to Nigel, and maybe it had been his fault, he should've told him about the text, he should have insisted he went with him, and yet part of him just wanted to curl up and disappear.

Nigel let the boy sag to the floor, his body limp from the brutality of the blows. He paced a few times and then dropped to squat on the floor beside Aiden, punching the wall behind his head several times. “Why, Aiden? Why do you keep doing this? I told you, I told you, it’s so simple, you just be fucking honest and true to me! I’m a simple man, and I just love you so much, please, please stop hurting me like this Aiden. Don’t you see, don’t you see what this does to me? Why do you want to hurt me, Aiden?”

"But I never physically did anything, I just didn't tell you about the text, but I swear I didn't mean to hurt you," Aiden cried, wiping blood on the back of his shirt, his face throbbing and ribs aching. He wondered if Hannibal was hearing this, and that only added to his humiliation, how would he look him in the eye now that he knew what a bad boyfriend he was to his twin? "It was wrong, and I'm sorry, please, forgive me...I don't mean to mess up and  you're right...it's...I know it's my fault."

The Romanian stood and walked to get his leather jacket. “I don’t even know anymore Aiden. I don’t think you care, I don’t think you want me or love me at all. Maybe I’m just another fucking old dick to you. I have to get air.” he replied, and he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Nigel, pl--" Aiden had started, but the door slamming was a sure sign that the conversation was over for now.

Hannibal had his ear pressed to the door, listening to the entire exchange. He could clearly see the signs of abuse, but had no idea it was as bad as this. He didn’t see Nigel strike the boy, but certainly heard what sounded like blows, and he could only imagine what condition the boy must be in. Part of him wanted to intervene, but at the same time he wondered how Nigel was managing this, how he would handle it. He wanted to speak to Nigel before he spoke to Aiden, his loyalties being first and foremost with his twin.

Aiden got up, holding onto the nearest surface to lift himself, breath labored as he walked into the bathroom. He considered going to the hospital as the pain, not sure if anything was broken, but knew that would just get Nigel in trouble, so he didn't. With audible wincing, he tended to his wounds, crying.

The doctor opened the door to his room after he heard Nigel leave and ventured into the bathroom to check on him. Approaching cautiously, he tapped on the door. “Aiden? Are you alright?”

Opening the door, Aiden held a rag to his face, leaned against the counter and shook his head. His eyes were red with tears, as he ashamedly looked down at his feet for a moment before glancing back up. "No..I mean yes, I'm fine, I think. I suppose I can't lie about what happened, I'm sure you heard."

Hannibal moved quickly to the boy’s side, seeing he was, in fact, injured. “Aiden. You don’t appear to be fine. I’m a doctor...I  _ was  _ a surgeon, a medical doctor before becoming a psychiatrist. If you’re hurt, I can help. Please...may I check you?” he asked in a soothing, quiet voice. He did not want in any way to seem predatory, only concerned and caring.

Aiden worried about what might happen if Nigel came back and saw his twins hands on him, but Hannibal was a doctor and the boy was very much in pain. He lowered the napkin, the tone being used serving to soothe him. "Yes, please and thank you, I...this is embarrassing. It all happened so fast, one minute we were all laughing and then the next..."

Hannibal rolled up his sleeves and located some clean towels, immediately going to work on cleaning Aiden’s open wounds and wiping up blood. “I know my brother, I’ve known he has a violent temper, jealousy. You have no reason to be embarrassed, Aiden - you did nothing wrong.”

Wincing a little at the pain, Aiden swallowed and held still. "Thanks...I should've told him that my publisher sent me a drunken flirty text, but I never did anything with him and didn’t want him to be mad, I love Nigel...I just," the boy trailed off, closing his eyes briefly. "I just never know what type of mood he's going to be in, he'll go outside for a smoke in a great mood and come back in and be angry for no reason sometimes...I'm not trying to say anything bad about him, I'm sure most of it is just my stupidity."

“None of those things are reasons that would excuse him from what he did tonight, and I would guess it’s not the first time he’s done this, either, Aiden. I know you love him, and I have no doubt he loves you, but this is abuse.” The older man reached for the hem of Aiden’s shirt and sought his gaze. “I need to see if you have any broken ribs...may I?” He asked.

"It's not the first time, and sure, of course, thank you, sir," Aiden admitted, looking into Hannibal's eyes and lifted his arms above his head so Nigel's twin could remove his shirt. It hurt to lift them, but he knew he needed to have them checked and at least this way, he didn't need to go to the hospital and attract attention. "I think if I can just do things right, he'll stop, yanno? If I stop making him mad and provoking him, things will be better."

Hannibal lifted the fabric and gently examined him, drifting his thumbs over the boy’s torso and noting the many bruises of varying shades of purple, green and yellow. “There’s nothing you could say or do that would make it in any court of law acceptable for this to occur. Nigel needs to get help, Aiden, or he’s not going to change, and you can’t change him,” Hannibal said, not unkindly, but simply. His touch was clinical but slow, careful not to hurt him. “Breathe in for me, slowly. Does that hurt?”

Aiden took in a breath, and then winced in pain again, not used to the soft touch of another, not for a long while at least. "Y-yes, sir, it hurts," he answered, his eyes watering up again as what Hannibal was telling him started to sink in. Maybe he was in an abusive relationship. The mention of court, however, caused him to worry, he didn't _ think _ his twin would call the police but he wasn't sure, he didn't know Hannibal that well after all and Nigel and him had been estranged. " _ Please  _ don't tell anyone, please, please..."

Hannibal gently smoothed his hands over Aiden’s skin, feeling for any other damage. He lowered the shirt and raised a hand to the boy’s cheek. “Aiden, shh. It’s alright. Please, be calm- I would not tell anyone or put you in any jeopardy. I am concerned for your safety, but I’m not here to cause you more harm. If anything, I want to help if I can. We won’t speak to Nigel of this,” he assured him.

Aiden surprised himself when he leaned into the touch, Hannibal obviously looked just like Nigel but was far nicer, and he felt comforted by it. He placed his hand over the Doctor's, chastely, and smiled slightly at him. "Thank you, for all of this, and for your discretion. Is it broken?" he asked, looking into the older man's eyes. "And how can you help? I mean more than you just did? I don't mean offense, I'm just curious."

The doctor smiled and looked warmly into Aiden’s eyes for a moment before averting his eyes and refocusing on his chest. “We should get you some ice for the swelling, it’ll help with the pain. Perhaps an analgesic.” Hannibal reached for Aiden’s shirt to help him put it back on as gently as possible. “I know Nigel and I haven’t been close, but we are still brothers. Twins. I want to spend time and reconnect with him. Perhaps I can offer him advice when it comes to you, I don’t know. I can tell you, Aiden, I know you love him but, this is not healthy for you. You deserve better treatment than this,” he said kindly, gathering up the supplies he’d used and cleaning up the bathroom.

"Thank you," Aiden said, and righted his stance, watching Hannibal as he was gathering up the supplies. "I would like it if you could talk to him, maybe it'll help coming from you. I...I just don't know if I can leave him. I tried, before, and he just threatened to kill my publisher, my ex-publisher, I should say. I used to run, a lot, and was different I guess, less submissive or something. I've changed-Nigel's changed me."

Hannibal looked at him carefully. None of that surprised him at all, and he certainly knew what his brother was capable of and what he’d done in their own past. “Well, you have to consider what you think makes you happy, what would make you happy. No one can decide that for you,certainly not Nigel. And there are certainly ways you can leave, should you wish to,” he added simply, and walked out into the hall to the kitchen to get some ice.

Aiden followed Hannibal into the kitchen, a bit like a lost puppy, and leaned against the counter there, taking in slow breaths to not cause himself more pain. He remembered Nigel's pain pills then and thought about getting a few. "When things are good, they are really good, but when they're bad..." he trailed off, touching his face. "I, I'm not sure...but if I did, then how? I mean I'm sure he'd just find me and punish me for leaving."

Hannibal got a glass down from Nigel’s cabinet and filled it with water, setting it on the counter for Aiden. “I’m sure when it’s good, it’s wonderful. I love Nigel dearly, and he’s charming, passionate, loving. But when he’s jealous, he’s blinded to reason. He’s very insecure and his greatest fear is betrayal. To him, there’s no greater pain, and he’ll do anything to avoid it, and to stop from losing what he loves. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have healthy ways of managing his insecurities or handling his temper. He would greatly benefit from therapy, but he’s quite stubborn.” The doctor smiled at Aiden and got himself a glass of water. “If you decide to move on, I may be able to help you, but there’s no need to rush into anything now. Think about it.”

Taking the water, Aiden swallowed down two pills he pulled from the cabinet for pain and nodded. "I will, thanks, Mister Lecter," he smiled, though not much due to the pain. He brought the ice pack to his face, and kept it there, watching Hannibal, and listening intently. The boy felt calm and comforted by the Doctor's presence, like he was safe somehow. He would think about it, but that brought up another question. "So, how long are you going to be in town?"

“I had no schedule in mind, but I’d like to have more of a chance to spend time with Nigel. I believe I’ll stay awhile longer. Perhaps a couple of weeks?” The doctor noticed the medication Aiden took, but knew of course what business Nigel was in, and frankly it didn’t surprise him if his brother was giving Aiden narcotics.

"Really?" Aiden asked, his eyes brightening at that. He had never been close to his family and he was seeing Hannibal as that, a family figure, in a way. Of course it was obvious he was devastatingly handsome, but the boy was too wrapped up in Nigel, and the issues at hand to allow himself to concentrate on that. "I think that's great. I'm sure Nigel will be happy. Which, speaking of that, I should probably get into bed soon, so he doesn't come home and get mad again..."

Hannibal took Aiden’s hand and squeezed it. “You’re going to be alright. He does love you; I’ll talk to him, but I won’t cause you any trouble, and I’ll be right here. I’ll be staying with you for a little while, and once I speak to him, he won’t harm you physically again, I can assure you of that, not while I’m here.” He led Aiden back down the hall towards their bedrooms and left him at the door to Nigel’s room. “Keep the ice on alternately every fifteen to twenty minutes until you are able to fall asleep. I’ll take another look at you tomorrow. Goodnight, Aiden,” he smiled warmly.

Aiden looked up at Hannibal through his lashes, curls spilling into his eyes as he did and hugged him in a show of appreciation. Being show such kindness was something that had become a bit foreign to him, though Nigel did it, just in a different way and on occasions. "Thank you, Hannibal, thank you," he said sweetly, into the older man's chest, minding his face. He looked up at him again and smiled. "I will, and goodnight. I...I'm glad you're here."


	8. Chapter 8

Nigel got home much later, drunk but calmed down. He slept on the couch in the living room, fitfully, and woke with the early morning rays streaming through the windows unkindly and the smell of coffee and bacon. 

Wiping his eyes and looking for his smokes, he got up and wandered into the kitchen to find Hannibal cooking. “Forgot you did this. Where the fuck did you find bacon?” 

“There’s a deli just downstairs that was open. Should help with what you’re undoubtedly feeling this morning,” he said, pouring his brother a cup of coffee. The meat sizzled as he turned it and laid a few slices on a plate that sat on the counter, beautifully arranged with croissants and fresh fruit. 

“Fuck. You found all this at ass o’clock in a new city your first day? Only you.” Nigel took the cup of coffee and lit his cigarette. Hannibal made a face but said nothing; it was after all Nigel’s home. 

After a few seconds, the blonde seemed to remember himself. “Aiden…” he whispered, and started to stand, a look of horror coming over him.

Hannibal put a hand on his arm to stop him. “....Is sleeping peacefully and needs to rest. He’s fine.”

Nigel looked up at Hannibal with a defensive expression. “You gonna fucking lecture me? I don’t need to fucking hear it. I know I fucked up.”

The darker-haired twin shook his head. “I’m in no place to judge your relationships or what you do. I’m your guest here.”

“Cut the bullshit. I beat the kid. My boyfriend, my submissive, and I saw the way you looked at his collar, Hannibal.”

“I’m not judging your lifestyle either. If you want to know what I think - Yes, you hurt Aiden and you shouldn’t have. I think you should be careful not to do it again. You could have seriously injured him. He sustained bruised ribs, some cuts.”

Nigel wiped a hand over his face and took a long swig of coffee. “I found a text on his phone. New publisher I set him up with was sending him shit, flirting...I just…”

Hannibal held up his hand. “You don’t need to tell me. He seems terrified of you. Is that what you want?”

Nigel shook his head. “No, but I don’t want him to leave me…”

The doctor narrowed his eyes at his twin. “If you continue to treat him like an object under your control, you may not have a choice in the matter. He loves you, however there may come a time when the love and fear turn to bitterness and resentment.”

Nigel glowered at his brother and stubbed out his smoke. “Well, we’ll see about that,” he sighed.

Aiden had been listening at the door for most of the conversation, thankful that Hannibal was keeping his part of the promise. He waited a few minutes after the conversation ended so it wouldn't look like he'd been awake and then opened the door to the room, padding into the kitchen. He looked at both men and then smiled at Nigel. "Good morning, love," he said sweetly, still very sore from the night before. "Good morning Doctor Lecter- it smells really good." 

Hannibal smiled in greeting at Aiden and finished plating the meat. “Good morning, Aiden. I need to use the restroom briefly, excuse me,” he said, wanting to give the two a moment alone before breakfast.

Nigel approached the boy cautiously, an expression of regret covering his exotic features. He pulled him into his arms, against his chest, and held him there silently for a moment, careful not to squeeze too tightly. Finally, he spoke. “Aiden, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” he whispered. 

Aiden hugged Nigel back after nodding at Hannibal, and breathed in the older man's scent before leaning back to look at him. "I...it's okay, Nigel, sir," he whispered back, his voice rough from sleep and the crying he'd done the night before. "I shouldn't have upset you. I'm sorry too." 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Aiden. I did,” Nigel gently rubbed the young man’s back and sighed remorsefully. ‘I’m going to make it up to you, somehow, darling, I promise. I just….I get so fucking...I love you so much. You’re everything to me,” he said quietly, pulling back and leaning in to capture Aiden’s mouth in a kiss. He held his jaw just so, careful not to hurt him any more, the kiss soft and possessive but loving. 

"I love you, baby," Aiden whispered, in between kisses, holding onto his dominant's strong shoulders. The hands on his face felt comforting, and he mused how odd a thing it was that the same hands that comforted him now, were the ones that had inflicted such pain and violence last night, and other times. It left his heart feeling tight, and he couldn't help but start to cry a few hot salty tears as they tasted each others mouths softly. "Nigel...please... _ please _ don't hurt me anymore. I just want us to be happy. You mean so much to me too and I could never want anyone else." 

The Romanian stroked Aiden’s cheek delicately and hummed his agreement. “I never want to hurt you, my beautiful angel, god no...no...listen, I’ll protect you better, make sure the next guy doesn’t harass you like that, you know? I’m so sorry baby, Oh Aiden, it’s okay,” he murmured, holding him against his solid, broad chest. Aiden felt so helpless and lithe in his arms like this, and he just want to protect and keep him all for his own, safe. He’d just have to get him someone else, a new publisher that wasn’t a fucking pervert.

Aiden sniffled, and nodded, curls flopping as he did. "Ok, that sounds good, thanks, Daddy," he said softly, not sure exactly what protecting him better meant especially since the only person who'd made him feel unsafe was Nigel, but he would wait and see. Right now he just liked being held and loved. He was fine with a new publisher, as long as he got to write, and draw, that would keep him occupied, it would keep his mind off of the horrible things that had happened. There, he felt safe. "Can we eat, I'm hungry, and then maybe another pill or two, for the pain, please?"

Nigel nodded and kept his arms around Aiden possessively. “Yes of course darling. The food Hannibal made looks fucking delicious.” He pulled a little pill box from his pocket and slipped a couple of pills to the boy. “Here you go, angel.”

Hannibal strolled back in just as Nigel was giving the medication to Aiden, but said nothing about it, simply sitting at the table and taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m glad to see you two have made up. I hope you’re hungry,” he smiled easily, gauging Aiden for his reaction to whatever it was his twin had told the boy.

"Thanks," Aiden smiled and downed the pills with a dry swallow. He kissed his dominant's lips again and then took Nigel's and Hannibal's plates to the table, and then his own, sitting down once he'd done so. At the Doctor's comment, the boy looked at him with a flash of uncertainty in his eyes, a veil of happiness covering the sadness behind them. "Mhm, yes, I'm starving." 

Hannibal and the men ate in peaceable silence. Finally the doctor spoke up. “I need to make some calls today, just check on some patients back home. Where would it be best to do that, Nigel? I don’t wish to inconvenience you. I can go to the coffee shop down the corner,” he asked.

“Nonsense. You can stay right here if you like. Aiden and I will be out of your hair today. We have some work to do down at the bar,” the Romanian said, smiling over at Aiden and watching him. “If he’s feeling up to it…”

Aiden really didn't want to go anywhere, he just wanted to stay in bed, high and under the covers or maybe drawing but he nodded. "I...ok, sure, Daddy," he said, reluctantly, smiling with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He felt a bit numb, dead inside. Weirdly enough, he looked at Hannibal to find comfort, only briefly and then ate the rest of his breakfast. 

Hannibal scanned Aiden, noticing how rapidly the medication seemed to take effect on the boy. It was clearly quite strong, as he noted in his glassy-eyed, vacant stare. He shifted his gaze back to his twin.

Nigel also knew Aiden was perhaps becoming a little too attached to the pills, and while it didn’t thrill him, he saw it as a tool to greater good. If they made his angel happy and kept him feeling better, for now, he’d let him keep using them. He knew though, it wasn’t something he could allow to go on forever, for his own good, and he did love and care for Aiden. 

When no one said anything, Aiden got up and took everyone's plates into the kitchen and started doing the dishes like the dutiful submissive he was. He saw the pills sitting on the counter and when he thought noone was looking, pocketed them. 

Nigel didn’t notice, but Hannibal most definitely did. As the gruffer twin began to tap out some messages on his phone, Hannibal tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him to join him outside on the patio. Nigel nodded and followed, taking a quick glance back at Aiden.

“Yeah?” he asked Hannibal as he slid the door closed behind them. 

“Do you think it’s wise to take him to the bar today, Nigel? He’s in rough shape. I believe he may have cracked, or at the very least bruised ribs. He should stay here and rest. I am more than happy to go elsewhere and work to give you your privacy.” Hannibal slipped his hands in his trouser pockets and examined his brother closely. 

“I need to go to the office today, Hannibal, and I am taking him with me. He’ll be fine. I gave him some pain meds, that’ll get him through. I’ll be careful with him. Believe me….I know I fucked up. I’m treating him like gold, believe me. I need him to get fucking better and feel safe again, I know I fucked up.” Nigel lit a cigarette and squinted as the smoke filled the air around him. 

Hannibal refrained from telling Nigel about the pills he’d seen Aiden take; clearly Nigel wasn’t paying close enough attention, and it was all going to blow up in his face soon enough. The doctor pursed his lips, glancing through the blinds at the handsome young man as he moved around the kitchen. “If you know what you’re doing, then fine. I will remain here and work. I can prepare dinner for us tonight, if you’d allow me that since you’ve been gracious enough to let me stay with you.”

“Fuck yeah, sounds good, Hannibal.” 

Nigel finished his smoke and went back inside. “We’re leaving, Aiden. Are you ready?”  he asked, looking for his briefcase. 

Hannibal had promised to protect Aiden, in a sense, said he wouldn't let Nigel hurt him again, but since they would be alone at the bar, the boy was apprehensive. Still, he nodded, having cleaned up, despite his injuries and put on his shoes. He grabbed his satchel and nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm ready." 

“We’ll be back,” Nigel said to Hannibal as he attached the leash to Aiden’s collar and led him out the door. 

Helping the boy into the car gently, and finally alone again, Nigel softly kissed Aiden’s lips. “You seem a bit relaxed. The pills helping your pain, darling?” He asked as he leaned over him and buckled him in. 

Aiden, not wanting to do anything that might piss Nigel off, leaned into the kiss, very much in an altered state of mine from those pills. Smiling, he nodded, "They are, a lot actually, thank you, Daddy." 

“Good, angel,” he smiled, and closed the door, walking to the other side to get in the driver’s seat. Was Hannibal meddling where he shouldn’t be? Was he a little too concerned about his relationship with his boy? Nigel pushed the thought away for now and resolved to just have a good, trouble-free day with Aiden. 

Once Nigel was inside, Aiden took his hand and rubbed his face over it, becoming lost in the feeling. "I love you," he whispered, brushing his lips over scarred knuckles. He meant it, of course, he did love Nigel but Hannibal was starting to affect how he thinking on things. "I'll always love you."

Nigel purred at the affection from Aiden and pulled the boy’s fingers to his own lips in kind, brushing soft kisses over his hand as well. “I love you, I adore you, I love you with all my heart, gorgeous angel.” He certainly meant it, and hoped things would be smooth sailing from here forward.

Aiden blushed at that, also loving the affection and attention. It was sweet and kind, everything he wanted from his Dominant. He didn't want to fight anymore, didn't want to be beaten. Maybe what had happened had woke him up last night? He couldn't be sure but time would tell. "Good. I want us to stop fighting and be happy, ya know? Be normal, or...normal for _ us _ ," the boy smirked, coyly and canted his head towards Nigel. "Wish I wasn't hurt. I'd love to be fucked right now." 

Nigel smiled and turned Aiden’s hand over to lick swirling kisses along the inside of his wrist and palm temptingly. “Well, maybe Daddy can take care of you in other ways. We’re working from my office today...I know you’re tired; You can curl up on the couch and just take it easy. I’ll take care of you today, love.”

The boy let out a half sigh, half moan, nodding at Nigel as he licked his lower lip. "I..I think I like the sound of that, sir," he whispered, drawing in a breath. He had to make sure not to do so too deep, or he'd be reminded of last night. Either way, the pain pills were helping. It also made the feel of Nigel's tongue on his skin even more pleasurable. "Can I have something warm to drink when we get there?" 

Nigel rest Aiden’s hand on his thigh for only a moment so he could have both hands on the steering wheel to drive, and nodded. “You certainly can. Tea, coffee, hot toddy, whatever your heart desires darling. Today it’s anything you want.” 

They soon pulled up to the alley beside the bar, and Nigel led Aiden down the back at to the rear entrance and down the narrow hallway to his office. The bar wasn’t opened yet, but he wanted to avoid the print eyes of his staff and anyone out front anyway. 

Nigel flicked on the lights and turned on the heater, taking out a blanket from a nearby drawer as well as a few pillows and situating them In a very comfortable looking sofa in the office. Pulling up a plush ottoman nearby for Aiden to put his legs up, he helped him get settled. “Here you go, love.” 

Aiden felt pampered, and it wasn't something he had experienced much from Nigel. He smiled, the warmth of the room and soft couch promising to lull him into sleep. "Thanks. Maybe some coffee would be good, since I can't seem to keep my eyes open," he yawned, with a chuckle, tugging the blanket to his chin. He peeked at the Romanian over it with big blue eyes, playful and sweet. "Please, Daddy."  

“Your wish is my command, darling,” Nigel grinned, squeezing Aiden's leg affectionately. He left to go fetch the boy some coffee, checking his phone as he did. 

Darko was already at the bar, cleaning. “Morning,” he muttered at the blonde. 

“Morning. I have a job for you, two jobs really. Need you to get rid of Aiden’s publisher and find a new one, one that isn’t a fucking pervert this time,” Nigel said as he grabbed a mug and set about getting Aiden some coffee.

“Define ‘fucking pervert’, Nigel. Because everyone within 10 feet of that kid seems to be a pervert to you. You need to fucking relax.” Darko replied grumpily.

“This fucker sent him fucking nasty messages, wanted him to suck his cock. I think I fucking know what a fucking pervert is. You cut his dick off and mail it to his mother, I don't give a shit. He’s done. I want him to shit his pants if he ever even hears Aiden’s name again. Find someone else, someone above fucking board, maybe an old dried up woman or something, I don’t give a fuck, just not some horny man...or bitch. Fuck, I just want people to leave my boy alone. Is that asking too much?”

“Consider it done. I’ll find someone, Jesus fuck Nigel just fucking relax and take it easy on that poor kid, okay?”

“Why don’t you shut your fucking face and mind your own business, Darko? Thank you very much.” Nigel snapped back, and took the coffee, now prepared the way Aiden liked it with cream and sugar, back to his office. 

Walking back in, he handed the beverage to Aiden. “Here you go, darling,” he said with a smile.

Aiden had nodded off, he'd also taken another a half a pill, but woke up when he heard Nigel's voice. The boy was feeling good, it was safe to say. "Thank you, Daggy," he giggled, righting his posture to take the cup, "Opps, shit, I meant,  _ Daddy _ . Smells good. Sorry I..asleep, fell..." 

Nigel narrowed his eyes at the boy; he shouldn’t be this sloppy on the couple of pills he’d given him that morning, certainly not on a full stomach of food like he’d had. “Darling, did you take more pills today? It’s ok, I promise you I’m not mad if you did, but I should know. It’s just, I need to make sure you don’t take too many, love. You can take too many and get sick,” he said, picking up Aiden’s wrist to check his pulse. 

The boy hadn't expected to actually get this affected by just a half over the normal limit but here he was. "I'm fine, I did take a half of another one," he said, knowing better than to lie. Hoping his honesty would save him,  Aiden pulled out the bottle of pills and handed them over, speaking with slurred words, "I'm s-sorry. I was just...I didn't think you'd mind, given...well  _ you _ know. Your job and all..."

Nigel looked at the bottle and swallowed. He’d given the poor boy too hard a time the last few days, especially last night. He couldn’t get angry with him now. He let him keep the bottle and kissed his lips gently, sitting beside him. “You don’t need to be sorry. I’m not mad, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself, angel. I don’t mind this time, but you know, I don’t want you to take any other drugs from me, do you understand? You can have anything you want, you just ask me. And the only reason I’m making that rule is for your safety. I don't give a fuck about the pills, I care about you.”

Nigel cupped Aiden’s jaw and rubbed it, looking in his unfocused eyes and blown out pupils. He was very glad he’d chosen to stay with Aiden today; he’d need to watch him closely to make sure he was alright.

Aiden was surprised when Nigel didn't take the pills from him, but he was glad and as such, slipped them back into his pocket. "I promise, I won't take any more unless you say it's ok, Daddy," the boy whispered, and nodded his understanding. He leaned in to kiss Nigel softly, feeling like he was floating as he did. "I..it just helped the pain stop. All of the pain." 

The Romanian nodded and gently kissed Aiden’s hand. “Daddy doesn’t want you to be in pain anymore, darling. Of course not. I’ll take the best care of you ever from now on, I promise, okay?” He rubbed the boy’s thigh and stood, walking over to his desk. You just relax while I get some work done.

"Thanks," Aiden yawned, and sipped his coffee once Nigel stood. "I know you will, we'll be alright from now on." He sat down his mug and then curled back up on the couch, too high and tired to even draw. The boy just watched Nigel as he started to work until he fell asleep again.

Darko knocked on Nigel’s office door and Nigel got up, meeting him in the hall as he saw the boy was asleep and didn't want to wake him. “What?” Nigel asked, frowning at the interruption. 

“The publisher is done. I had the boys get rid of him.”

“Good. Any replacements?”

“No one.”

“That’s fine. Maybe for now we leave it alone. I am sick of people coming between us anyway.”

Darko shook his head at Nigel and walked off without a word. Nigel reentered the office and sat back down at his desk. Aiden might not be pleased at not having a new publisher but there wasn’t much he could do about it. The kid could certainly still draw. Nigel was fed up with having other people joining in on his boy. He continued to work quietly as Aiden slept, drinking through the afternoon.

***

Aiden woke up later, no longer high, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, looking sleepily at Nigel. He also smelled a lot of liquor, oh god was the Romanian drunk? That was usually never good. He could only hope that wasn’t the case and that his Master was in a good mood. "I didn't mean to sleep that long. Sorry, Daddy."

Nigel’s eyes were bloodshot with drink, and he was sloppy drunk, slumped over his desk on a pile of paperwork. He stirred at hearing Aiden's voice. “Oh f-f-fuck, cat este ceasul?” he stuttered, rubbing his eyes. 

The boy got up and padded over to Nigel, looking at him. "You are very drunk, Nigel, I can drive us home," he said, quietly, fingers going into the Romanian's hair to stroke. "It's seven. I think Hannibal made dinner didn't he? Did he call? I...the pills really made me dead to the world."

The Romanian stood but stumbled almost as soon as he did, his footing very unsure. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Mesaje...Aiden. Yeah, okay here. Fuck.” He handed the keys to the boy and rubbed his face. 

Aiden took the keys and bit his lower lip, he'd never seen Nigel that drunk before. He knew couldn't help much with getting him into the car, maybe Darko was still there. "Lemme go see if Darko is here," the boy said, and then went out of the office before his Dominant could protest. "Mister Darko? I need your help, are you here?" he called out, walking not overly fast due to his ribs. He needed to take more pills but would wait until they got home.

“I don't fucking need…” Nigel called out in protest, but Aiden was already gone. Fucking hell, his head was spinning and he slumped down on the sofa before he could look for him any further. 

Darko rounded the corner and almost collided straight into Aiden, having heard voices from Nigel’s office. “Aiden? What's up?” He asked.

"Nigel is fucking wasted, and..." Aiden began, fingers touching his collar as he chewed his lip. He only met Darko's eyes briefly, submissively keeping his head down mostly. "I can't get him into the car on my own. I uh, I fell the other day and hurt myself. I was wonderin' if you could help get him in, please?" 

Darko looked down at Aiden sympathetically and nodded. “Yeah of course. Shit, Donnie is still here. I can drive if you need me to, he can follow us and drive me back?” The man walked swiftly down to Nigel’s office as he spoke. 

"Okay, thanks," Aiden said, padding after Darko and stepping into the office. He handed the dark haired Romanian the car keys and grabbed their things. "Nigel, Sir, Darko is going to help get you into the car and drive us home." 

Nigel was nearly passed out and just about to angrily insist that he needed no help, but couldn't assemble words any longer. A moment later, Darko returned with a big blonde man, Donnie, and the two carried Nigel out to his car. “Come on, Aiden, we’ll get you both home.” 

Aiden nodded, looking at all three men in various intervals, and followed them out to the car. He stood by the car, waiting for the men to get Nigel in. The boy felt bad, worried that the doctor had gotten offended that they weren't back in time for the dinner he prepared. Pushing that aside for now, he looked at the two men helping Nigel. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't been here. I guess I would have had to call Nigel's twin brother."

“Not to worry, Aiden. This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to drag him home,” Darko laughed, rolling his eyes. The boy got into the back and curled up to the nearly passed out Nigel.

At Nigel’s apartment, Hannibal was walking back and forth in the kitchen. He’d texted Nigel a few times and didn’t have Aiden’s number, not that he would dare text or call him if he did. Finally he heard the rustle of key’s at the door and voices, and he walked to the foyer. 

He saw two large men hauling in his mostly unconscious brother, Aiden right behind them. “Well, gentlemen,” he said, stepping aside. 

“He’ll need to sleep this off. Sorry to meet under these circumstances. I’m Darko. I take it you’re Hannibal,” Darko said with a grim smile. 

“Yes, and thank you. I was beginning to get worried. Aiden, are you alright?”

Aiden offered Hannibal a weak smile, he was tired and worried about Nigel, but surprisingly glad to see his Dominant’s twin. "I guess. Thanks for asking, Hannibal, sir. I-I'm sorry to come home like this," he ducked his head, out of instinct, waiting to be scolded. He flitted his gaze back up, remembering himself, but still wanted to offer an explanation. "I would have called you but I didn't have your number and Nigel is passed out. I don't know what to do." 

“Aiden, don’t worry. Nigel will be fine. He just needs to sleep it off.” Hannibal gently patted Aiden on the arm and stood back as Donnie and Darko got Nigel to the living room and into the lounge chair. 

“Better if he's sitting up in case he’s sick,” Darko said to Hannibal, who nodded. “Thank you,” Hannibal said to the men. They moved to the door to leave, waving at Aiden. “Goodnight,” Darko said.

Aiden said thanks, waving goodbye to Darko and Donnie as they left and then turned to Hannibal. "Yeah, I don't know what made him drink so much. I think it might be my fault though." The boy pulled out the bottle of pills and showed the Doctor. "I took more than needed earlier, and was really out of it. He could tell. I am thinking I might have upset him?" The curly haired boy looked down at the pills and over at Nigel, a sad expression on his face before meeting Hannibal's gaze again. 

“No, I doubt it has to do with this, and even if it did, he’s a grown man, Aiden. He has to take responsibility for himself. He can’t blame you for getting this drunk.” Hannibal said matter-of-factly. “Please sit at the dining room table and be comfortable if you can. I will reheat dinner.”

The boy nodded and went to sit at the table, not sure if Hannibal was angry or what but at least it didn't seem to be at him. The elegant twin had a quiet power to him, that much Aiden could see. Then again most doctors seemed to give off that vibe. Finally, he called out to Nigel's brother, "Thank you, do you need help?"

Hannibal carried a plate in, along with a glass of wine and some water. “No, thank you. Here we go,” he said with a smile, sitting to join him. “I ate earlier. With the pain medication you have been taking, you should avoid alcohol,” he said, nodding at the wine. 

"This looks really good," Aiden smiled, and took a sip of the water. He nodded his understanding about the restriction on wine and took his silverware in hand. "I'm sorry you had to reheat this, Hannibal. You went to a lot of trouble it looks like and then we didn't even come back in time." 

Hannibal reached across the table for Aiden’s hand, daring for a bit of brief contact to try and comfort the boy. “Aiden, dear boy, please relax. You need not apologize so much, not with me. You’ve no need for it. Just enjoy your food and allow us to enjoy each other’s company.” He smiled warmly and squeezed his hand, taking a sip of wine.

Aiden felt instantly calmed at that, and a bit of something else. He licked his lips and nodded, taking his water with his free hand, not letting go with his other and sipped it slowly. It was Nigel, but not Nigel, and he found his heart beating a little fast, though it was also confusing. "Thank you, Hannibal," he said, testing out using his first name more, instead of sir. He put down the water and took a bit, humming around the fork. "This is possibly the best thing I've ever eaten."

Hannibal felt his own heart swell with compassion, certainly something he’d felt all the while for Aiden. It worried him how Nigel he been treating the boy, and was not a very good sign how eagerly he responded to the slightest kindness. Psychologically speaking, it was clear to him what was going on, but he wondered how much he would poke at the wasps nest until something broke free. “I’m pleased you like it so much. Thank you. Did you get to draw very much today, Aiden? When you’re done eating, if you’re not to tired I’d love to see what you did.”

The boy was practically giddy at that, nodding his head as shaggy curls flopped on either side as he chewed another big bite. He swallowed, realizing they were still holding hands, which made him blush. "I didn't get to do anything today, as I was asleep but I do have a bunch of sketches I can show you. They are in my drawing room," he said, and continued to smile at Hannibal with bright blue eyes. 

The doctor allowed Aiden to continue to hold his hand despite knowing it was less than appropriate; he never gave much credence to appropriateness. He finished his wine, delighted to see him relaxing and seeming to come alive a bit more, not so locked in anxiety as he had been. 

As Aiden finished, Hannibal finally relinquished his hand and went to refill his wine glass. “Go ahead to your drawing room. I will just check on Nigel to make sure he will be safe and comfortable for the night,” he said. 

"Good idea," Aiden said, and then wiped his mouth before padding off to his drawing room. He would check on Nigel too, but he instinctively followed Hannibal's order and went inside. Once in there, he sat out a few of his better drawings and waited.  

Hannibal loosened a few buttons on his twin’s shirt,  propped some pillows behind his head, and set a glass of water nearby along with some ibuprofen. When he was sure he’d be alright, he went to Aiden’s room, which was at the moment doubling as Nigel’s home office, to go look at his artwork. Hannibal also knew as eagerly as the boy responded to kindness, he’d need to be cautious how he behaved around him. 

“He’ll have a terrible hangover in the morning, but I have a good remedy to help him with that. He should know better than to drink like that anymore,” Hannibal chuckled as he entered the bedroom. 

Aiden looked up and offered Hannibal a smile. He was drawn to him, but he still wouldn't cheat on Nigel. It was because in his heart, he loved the Romanian, more than he could express, despite the mood shifts and abuse. The more elegant brother, however, was refreshing, and were he single, he'd be all over him. "It's very nice of you to help out. I'm sure you didn't anticipate such a shit show when you came to visit," he laughed and then gestured to his drawings. "Here is some of my better work."

Hannibal laughed mildly at Aiden’s choice of words. “I’m all too familiar with my brother’s ways. We did grow up together. He was the wild one.” Hannibal picked up the boy’s drawings and examined them admiringly. “These are stunning, Aiden. I’m very impressed.You’re incredibly gifted. These wolves, the life and sentience in their eyes is remarkable. You clearly have quite a fascination with them.”

"Thanks," Aiden smiled, and nodded, floppy curls bouncing as he did. "Nigel sort of reminds me of a wolf. You...you remind me of a lion, for some reason," he added, looking up at Hannibal and trying to read his face. "I try to capture their emotion. They have them, even if people don't see it."

Hannibal examined Aiden with a fascinated gaze. “Quite an astute psychological observation. We do have much in common with animals, more than people care to admit. You've noticed some characteristics in us that remind you of them; I'm curious, what animal do you identify with, Aiden?” 

"I'd like to say something really cool, like a tiger or a cheetah, even a wolf," Aiden chuckled, blushing at the compliment. "But I think a bird, any kind, just one that flies far away and never stays in the same spot. I feel a bit like one. A bird in his golden cage, singing songs that no one hears...or something like that."

Hannibal noted the sadness in Aiden's eyes and set down the papers. “Why do you feel that no one hears you, or that you're caged, Aiden?” He knew why, of course, but he wanted to hear him say it.

Aiden looked away when he felt the raw emotion welling up into his eyes, and more than that, he didn't want Hannibal seeing him so weak. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to seem strong in front of him and yet he felt totally exposed. It was as if the doctor could see through to his very soul. "I...Nigel, well, you know, he is really strict. If I tell him how I feel about stuff, nine times out of ten, he gets mad," he said, quietly, lip trembling. "He seems to only care about his feelings. I mean I do think he loves me, but it's like I'm walking on eggshells all of the time and yet I can't be without him. I just don't know what to do."

Hannibal reached his hand to touch Aiden's back and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. “How do you feel, do you think you were happier before you met Nigel or now? You know I won't tell him anything, I hold your confidence in strict honor,” he said softly, seeking out Aiden's gaze. 

The boy closed his eyes for a moment at the touch, it was soothing, at least temporarily and he found himself wanting to be enveloped by Hannibal's arms. He shook that thought and looked back at the doctor. "When things are good, I'm happier now, but lately, things have been more bad than good and it makes me think I would have been happier if i'd never walked into Nigel's bar that night," he whispered, a few tears trailing down his cheeks. "He...he raped me, brutally in the alley behind the bar when I met him and then kidnapped me. Eventually I started to love him.” The confession seemed to spill unbidden, having been trapped inside for so long. Aiden was crying harder now, his whole body shaking under the weight of Hannibal’s touch. “Please...help me. I think I’m fucked up.”

Hannibal's mouth fell open in shock at the confession, and he pulled Aiden into his arms completely to hold the trembling boy. He lowered his chin to tuck him in and squeeze him tight, whispering soothingly to him. “It's alright, Aiden, you're going to be alright. I had no idea…” he paused, massaging circles over his back. “If you want to leave, I will help you and get you safe. Just say the word and you ever have to be hurt again.” He reserved his true reaction, but he had to admit he was shocked at his twin’s behavior. 

"I know I should leave, I do," Aiden sniffled, confused about what he should. The thought of leaving Nigel was excruciating. "I love him though, despite everything I love him. I'm just not sure what I should do..."

“Can you imagine your life without him, before him, you must have been doing alright? You’d just escaped your father’s abuse, to run into the arms of another?” Hannibal prodded quietly. 

"I...I mean yeah, that's true," Aiden murmured, still in Hannibal's grasp as he contemplated. "It's just different when you love someone, like romantic love, you know?" 

“Love blinds us, Aiden. We can spend too much time ignoring the worst in each other to enjoy the best. Maybe the best isn’t good enough. Enough to justify the way he’s been hurting you,” Hannibal replied, rubbing a soothing hand over his back. 

"Yeah, I know. I know I should've left before now. Really after the first night...I don't know why I went back to the bar looking for him," Aiden mused. "Oh yeah, because he was going to kill my publisher." 

Hannibal nodded. “He took advantage of you and manipulated you, and that’s not love. I know part of him does love you the only way he knows, but it’s not healthy, dear boy. I will ask you again: Do you want to leave?”

Aiden cried in Hannibal's arms, burying his face into the doctor's all too pleasant smelling chest and clutched at his back. He wasn't being inappropriate, too caught up in his pain, but it felt nice, and comforting. When he heard the words, the offer, he nodding his head just slightly. "Yes, please, take me away from here, you’re right," he sniffled and pulled back to look into the elegant man's eyes. "I love him, but I know I have to leave. Take me with you, Hannibal, please, please."

Hannibal nodded. “OK, Aiden, alright I will. Do you wish to  _ tonight _ ?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over Aiden’s cheek to dry his tears. 

"I feel bad leaving Da--um, I mean  _ Nigel _ , like this," Aiden whispered, so in love with the Romanian it hurt, literally and metaphorically. All he could think about was his boyfriend waking up, hungover and all alone, without a word from him or Hannibal. Still, he had to push that down, and remind himself this was for the best. "But I know if I don't go now, I won't ever, and I may not have a chance...so, yes. Tonight." 

Hannibal nodded. He was still packed, and while he had never actually even made plans to stay anywhere else - the “fumigation” had all been a lie - he knew he could easily find accommodations elsewhere, particularly with his money and resources. “I’ll get arrangements started. Please go pack, quietly,” he instructed. He decided to check on Nigel once more and perhaps give him a mild sedative to prolong his unconsciousness. 

"Yes, Sir," Aiden said, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. He went over to start packing, his chest aching. It all happened so fast, and it really felt like a dream...or maybe a nightmare. The boy was tempted to go in and see Nigel, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave. So instead, he kept repeating the silent mantra in his mind that this is all for the best, and for his safety, the Romanian would be fine without him, just as he was before the artist had ever wandered into that bar. 

A half hour later, Aiden wandered out with two bags and his satchel, collar left on the dresser for Nigel along with a note that only said he would always love him but he couldn't stay. It hurt to much and he needed to find a new life. The roamer didn't say where he was going, only that he wished his once Dominant well and thanked him for the eye opening experience. He signed it love always, Aiden. 

He found Hannibal quickly, and whispered, "I'm ready..."

Hannibal had booked a flight from Bucharest to Florence and called a car to get them, already waiting downstairs. He ushered Aiden down, carrying their luggage and helped Aiden in, keeping a watchful eye on him, knowing this would be very traumatic on him. “What you’re doing is right, and brave, and I’m here with you. We’ll go to my villa in Florence. Nigel doesn’t know I have a home there, he won’t look for us there, alright? You’ll be safe.”

Aiden sniffled, crying quietly, emotional from the experience and wanting another pill. Mostly, he wished things could have been different with Nigel. Needing comfort, he curled around Hannibal's arm, and rested his curly head there, looking up to meet his eyes. "Thank you, Hannibal," he said quietly, imagining for a moment that the man at his side was his gruffer twin. He pretended, briefly, that they were happy, and dressed up to go on a holiday. It was fleeting, he knew it wasn't true and tried to continue to be brave. "I've never been to Italy, I bet it's beautiful there. I'll earn my keep, I promise." 

The doctor patted Aiden’s hand and nodded, directing the driver to the airport. “There’s no need for that. You’ll be fine, and you owe me nothing. You may look for work there if you like and I’ll help you get on your feet and find your way under no obligation to me, but until such time, I will care for your needs. I won’t take advantage of you as Nigel did, I assure you.”

"I appreciate it, sir, and I know you wouldn't. You're a good person, and very kind," Aiden smiled, his tears subsiding for now. He knew it might seem invasive to be leaning on Hannibal as he was, but he figured since he didn't stop him it was alright. Mostly, he just needed to be held, as his heart broke more the further way they were driven. "I hope I didn't mess things up between you and Nigel."

Hannibal sighed quietly. “Nigel will be certainly quite angry. But after some time he will understand. That’s not for you to worry about. Everything will be fine,” the doctor assured him. 

 ***

Nigel awoke an undetermined amount of time later, his head aching. It was dark out, and he had no idea what day or time it was or how long he’d been out. When he checked his phone, the battery was dead, so he went to charge it. “Aiden?” he called out, looking for the boy. When no one responded, blood began to run hot in his veins. He searched the apartment and found neither Hannibal nor his lover. His eyes landed on the collar and note and he began rampaging, not even reading the note at all; He simply tore through the rooms, putting chairs through mirrors and windows, breaking furniture, destroying everything he could get his hands on. It was everything he feared come true of course, and he was in a murderous rage. 

He did not even wait for his phone to charge, storming straight for the bar and Darko. He would find his fucking son of a bitch brother and two timing lover and _kill_ them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -cat este ceasul?= what time is it


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal and Aiden landed in Florence and arrived at his villa; it was a gorgeous, quiet, private old-world flat with a beautiful balcony overlooking the city. A spacious kitchen and dining room was the focal point of the home; the rest of the living space was cozy but luxurious. It was early summer, and the weather was beautiful. They’d arrived in the late afternoon, and Hannibal decided as tired as they both were from travelling, a light meal at a cafe downstairs was the best option.

“There are two bedrooms, please choose whichever you’d like. I’d like to shower and change before dinner, but as there is only one bathroom, and you’re my guest, please go ahead first if you’d like. I’ll unpack while you do so,” Hannibal said, gesturing towards the bathroom as he set down his bags in the living room.  

"Thanks," Aiden smiled, feeling better than he had the night prior, though he still found himself thinking about Nigel. It was beautiful in Florence, at least what he'd seen of it so far, and imagined he would easily find inspiration there. "I'll save you some hot water, promise."

With this, the boy padded into the bathroom to shower. After he was done, he walked over to Hannibal with only a towel draped around his hips, loose wet tendrils hanging around his flushed skin, bringing out his bright blue eyes and dark lashes. "I forgot to take my clothes with me, where did you put them?"

Hannibal looked up from his phone, quite startled at the sight before him, and not exactly realizing what Aiden meant at first. After a beat, he realized the young man was looking for his luggage, which was still in the living room. “I’d mentioned you could take either bedroom. I am sorry, I had assumed you’d brought your bags with you. They are right here,” he said, standing to motion to the bags next to the couch. Hannibal wondered perhaps if the excessive use of narcotics may be to blame, and hoped that getting off them while here in Florence might clear his mind.

Aiden had merely forgotten to bring his outfit into the bathroom, more stress related than drugs along with being tired from the flight. He was suffering a bit of withdrawal from the pain pills, however, and wished he'd thought to bring them with him. Probably for the best that he didn't, they were only another reminder of the life he'd left behind. "Sorry," he said, feeling quite stupid and ducked his head. "Thank you, sir."

Hannibal did his best not to stare at the boy as he went to get his bags and lowered his head, apologizing. He knew that was a symptom of the abuse, something that would take time to get over. Of course, the doctor wasn’t blind; he knew Aiden conscious or not, likely wanted comfort from him, physical perhaps, and that was something he would be willing to provide. There was certainly an attraction there, but Hannibal also didn’t want to pull Aiden from one situation with Nigel straight into another with him like this. At least, that was not his intention. At least, that’s what he was telling himself. “No need to keep apologizing, Aiden, and you may simply call me, Hannibal,” he said gently, placing his warm, smooth, broad palm on Aiden’s shoulder. “Choose your room. I’ll go clean up now,” he said, going to shower himself.

Aiden did want comfort and not necessarily sex right away either but he was certainly attracted to Hannibal. How could he not be, given his likeness to Nigel and with how he'd saved him from the horrible situation he'd been in. It hadn't been all bad, of course, but bad enough to leave. 

At the touch, he'd looked up and offered a weak smile, nodding. "Ok, I will, Hannibal and I'll try to stop apologizing," he'd said, as the doctor walked away. 

Once Hannibal was in the shower, Aiden hefted his luggage and chose his room. He took the smaller one with the large window, so he could look out at the city and draw inspiration. He carefully unpacked and then got dressed, throwing on baggy jeans and a band shirt, plopping down on the bed with a sigh. As he stared at the ceiling, he thought of Nigel, missing him. 

Hannibal slipped on a maroon sweater and gray trousers and walked to the open doorway to Aiden’s room, pleased he’d chosen one with a lovely view of the city skyline. “I suspected you might enjoy the view from here. I spent a lot of time in Florence as a young man. This skyline gave me much inspiration in my own art,” he said, smiling as he leaned in the doorway and looked at the sun low on the horizon. 

Aiden looked up when he heard Hannibal’s voice and raised his body, bracing himself up on his forearms. He smiled and nodded, taking the elegant doctor in. “Yeah that's why chose it, I figured it would lend itself to inspiration.” The boy sat up fully, crossing his legs and bare feet Indian style as he twirled a strand of drying hair. “I still haven't seen your art...I’d like to some time when you're free and how long did you stay here, in Florence?”

The tall doctor leaned in the doorway and gazed at Aiden, admiring the way the deep gold of the setting sun cast a halo around his chestnut curls, making him look like a beautiful painting himself. The boy truly was an exquisite wonder. “I went to art school here, college. Found my beginning, my first steps as a young man entering adulthood. It was an adventure, a wild and free time of beauty and adventure and love and recklessness. Florence is the perfect place for such things. Shall we go to dinner, then?” he asked, gesturing for the door. 

Standing up, Aiden tugged up his baggy jeans and smoothed out his band shirt, and shuffled over to Hannibal. "It does sound like a good place for that," he grinned, and then looked down at the floor when he found the doctor's gaze all too intense - and not in a bad way. "Uh, yeah, I'm starving. What's on the menu?" 

“They have what I understand to be a delightful Pappardelle with cinghaile sauce; it’s wild boar, like pork,” he explained. “A bit of a specialty in Florence. When we’re done I think perhaps we can have some wine and I’ll show you some of my paintings, from my sketch book? Sadly most of my work is back in Baltimore, but I have my sketchbook here.” The doctor led Aiden back down to the street, to the beautiful open-air cafe a block from his villa. 

"Sounds good," Aiden hummed, and took in the sights of the beautiful city. He could smell the food as they walked, the sounds of cars passing and people conversing in a language he didn't understand. When they reached the cafe, the boy looked up and over at Hannibal and offered him a charming smile, thinking just how handsome he looked. "I am looking forward to trying out the cuisine here, there seems to be so much that we could do. Or well, I mean you don't have to, if you don't want, of course." 

Hannibal grinned. “We can do whatever you’d like, certainly. It would be nice to show you around,” he said, a sad expression briefly crossing his face before it left quickly. Loneliness, perhaps, at having never had anyone to bring here before. No one with whom he could let over his walls.

Aiden nodded, smiling back. He briefly thought that if things had turned out differently with he and Nigel, maybe they would have gotten married and came here together themselves. The boy walked over to the host, who seated them at an outdoor table and sat down, thinking over the sad look Hannibal had briefly flashed. He understood it without needing to ask, loneliness was always easy to read, even on someone like the elegant yet stoic doctor. 

"We'll explore the city together, make some good memories. I'll make sure you smile more, Hannibal," Aiden grinned, almost coyly as he looked over the menu. "I guess i'll have what you suggested since I don't understand the menu." 

The doctor nodded and ordered for them both.

The meal was splendid, rich and delicious, and Hannibal did all he could to put Aiden at ease, talking about his days there in art school, the various museums and art galleries they could go visit as well as the extensive history of the city.

It was dark on the walk back to the apartment, and Hannibal had brought back a bottle of wine. Back at his apartment, he uncorked it, poured them each a glass, and went to fetch his sketch book. 

Full and sated, Aiden sipped the wine Hannibal had poured him as he leaned back on the expensive sofa. The fire that crackled only added the ambiance and the boy found himself feeling a bit spoiled. It was very different from the life he’d had with Nigel in Bucharest, though he did find himself idly touching his neck to feel for a collar that was no longer there. When the doctor returned, the curly haired young man patted the couch with a smile in invitation. “This wine is amazing! I’ve never had such delicious wine before and I can’t wait to see your drawings.”

Hannibal pulled the red sweater over his head, as he was warm from the wine. He had a white tee shirt on beneath, very fitted, and he straightened it as he folded the sweater and laid it across the back of a chair. Picking up his sketchbook and glass of wine again, he came to join Aiden on the sofa. “Here you go, such as they are. My pencil sketches,” he said, brushing his hand against the boy’s as he handed it to him.

Aiden's breath caught in his throat when he saw the way the shirt clung to Hannibal's chiseled form; he was different from Nigel yet still similar. Oddly enough, in that moment, he wasn't as focused on the Romanian as he might otherwise have been. Maybe it was the environment, and their shared interests. A spark was felt as their hands brushed and the boy swallowed thickly, placing his attentions on the sketchbook. "Wow, these are...these are  _ very _ good. I like what you've done with the shading, it really makes it stand out and gives life, and emotion to the drawing." 

Hannibal smiled and flipped the pages, showing him various drawings of Baltimore, Lithuania, as well as human studies, anatomical sketches of detailed internal organs as well as simple portraits of people’s faces, full of emotion. “Thank you. I draw my life, whatever comes into it, people and things I want to keep in my memory. I have scores of books like this at home. I draw almost every day,” he replied. Hannibal stretched his arm over the back of the sofa and watched Aiden as he sipped his wine.  

The boy looked a bit longer, nodding as he listened and then looked back to see Hannibal reclined. He licked his lips and closed the book, setting it down on the coffee table. "You're seriously really talented. It's not often I meet someone who shares my passions," he smiled, eyes bright under fluttering lashes. He suddenly became all too aware of his growing attraction for the doctor, but he didn't want to do anything out of line so he leaned forward, ass sticking up briefly and grabbed a hold of his wine. As he sipped it, he looked at the older man over the glass and when he swallowed, he spoke again, his tone tinged with flirtation. "So...what should we  _ do _ for the rest of the evening?"

Hannibal knew Aiden was vulnerable and likely lonely after everything that had happened, and while he was concerned for the boy, he also was not one to deny himself certain pleasures. He decided he’d see what exactly Aiden wanted, though he already knew simply from the way he looked him over. A smile quirked at the edges of his lips and he met Aiden’s gaze with an equally warm, bold stare. “Anything you desire. I simply want to be here for you, in any capacity you’d like,” he said, his voice smooth as silk. “I am curious though, what’s on your mind.”

Aiden finished his wine and sat it back down, opting to climb onto Hannibal's lap at what he thought was an invitation. "This is what's on my mind... _ you _ ," he murmured, resting his hands on the doctor's shoulders as he stared right back into his eyes, curls framing his face. "I know it might seem quick, but I've thought you were sexy since I first saw you in Bucharest...so if you want to know how you can be here for me..." he trailed off, and leaned in closer to Hannibal's face, daring to kiss him, just once. It was something he never got to experience with Nigel, being able to be so bold, having the options laid out at his feet so  _ he _ could choose. "Well, I think you get the message, right?" 

Hannibal slid his strong smooth hands up Aiden’s thighs and around his waist, bringing one hand up behind the boy’s neck and head to pull him back to his mouth. The doctor opened his mouth over Aiden’s and ghosted his lips across Aiden’s to kiss him back ever so softly, exhaling as he did, his voice coming out deep and a bit rough. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of it as well. Tempting from the very moment I saw you.”

It was far different from how Nigel would have taken him. He'd be stuffed full of Romanian cock by now, but the slow softness of Hannibal's touch, his kiss, was a very nice change. It was driving Aiden wild and while he still loved, as well as missed Nigel, he had to move on. Maybe he could fuck the pain away. "You did?" he murmured, and then gently suckled on Hannibal's alluring upper lip, nibbling there as he rolled his hips rhythmically. "Mm, Hannibal."

Hannibal knew the boy had been mistreated but also knew he was obviously quite attracted to a bit of danger. It would be of no benefit to handle him with kit gloves and yet he knew too he’d need to be somewhat gentle as he was likely still injured from the previous night. He boldly slid his tongue inside Aiden’s mouth to taste him, suckling the muscle and moaning deep in his chest. His hands stroked up Aiden’s back and  encouraged him to move in his lap. “Mmmm. Yes…”

Aiden was still sore, but not as much, the bruises yellow and beginning to fade. It was good that Hannibal wouldn't take him hard though, given everything. The boy groaned as he tasted the doctor's tongue and laved his tongue hungrily with it, fingers going into his well styled hair. He slowly, carefully ground his ass down into the man's groin, and softly kiss walked down his sharp jaw, to his neck, where he lapped. "God, you taste so good..."

Hannibal was getting harder in his pants, noticeably so, his generous length thickening, and he rolled his hips up a bit into Aiden as he kissed him back passionately. He pulled away and gently rubbed his thumb along Aiden’s cheek, his breath getting caught in his throat, and stared with hooded eyes at the young man. “You’re the most beautiful young man I’ve ever laid eyes on, Aiden. I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you, though. We don’t need to do anything; I meant it when I said you don’t owe me anything. Yes, I’m very very attracted as you can see, but I don’t wish to hurt you,” he panted. 

It was, yet again, entirely different from anything Aiden had experienced with Nigel and he kissed Hannibal again for that. The lithe young man cupped the older man's cheeks, and devoured his mouth, slowly before stopping for breath. "Thanks...you're handsome too. I'm, well as you can feel, I'm really attracted to you. I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, you're kind and generous. But I want this, I want you." He emphasized that with a flick of his tongue and a charming smile that lit up his features. "Make love to me, please. Slowly." 

The young man’s words, spoken in his rough, breathy voice, pleadingly, hit something deep inside Hannibal. “Yes,” he exhaled, his own tone resonating in a low timber, and he pressed soft kisses up the side of Aiden’s neck, tenderly right over his bruises. Hannibal gently pulled Aiden over him on the couch, exploring his mouth languidly as though he were a sumptuous dish. “You’re a decadence that one should take their time and enjoy, Aiden, and nothing would please me more than to savor every inch of you,” he whispered.

Aiden moaned at the words, the sound of Hannibal's voice speaking like that going right to his cock. "I want you to," he whispered back, and panted over the doctor's lips before delving back into the hot cavern of his mouth. As they kissed, he writhed atop him, his skin hot and hole twitching. This was hot as fuck and he never wanted it to stop. "Hannibal..."

The sensuous way Aiden moved in his lap was mesmerizing. The boy seemed to roll his body, long and lithe and beautiful beneath far too many clothes, but Hannibal was in no hurry. He pressed back on the boy’s shoulders just to give himself enough room to tug his tee shirt over his own head, revealing a leaner, slimmer frame than Nigel’s, yet no less muscular. A similar dusting of dark dark covered his chest and traveled down his belly, most of his body free of many of the scars and marks Nigel’s bore.

Eyes widened at just how devastatingly handsome Hannibal was, and he sat back to let his fingers explore the doctor's perfect body. Certainly different from Nigel's but oh so delicious. "I'm thinkin' I want to savor every inch of you too," he gasped, and leaned forward again to nose into the soft chest hair, taking in his scent. Aiden kissed over to a tan nipple and took if between his lips, tongue laving softly as blue hues flitted up to meet amber. "Mm."

Hannibal gasped as he felt Aiden's lips encircle his nipple. He groaned, weaving his fingers into Aiden’s hair, and sat up a bit, guiding Aiden to stand. “Why don’t we move to the bedroom, if you like, be comfortable?” he suggested. “I have a feeling you are use to catering to others, but I’d like to be one to spoil and cater to you for a change, Aiden.”

Aiden nodded, licking his lips as he pulled himself off of the doctor. The boy stood, eyes never leaving Hannibal's as he started to removed his pants, revealing he had no underwear on. "Yeah," he breathed, husky and a bit hoarse and trailed his slender fingers up his own abdomen, to his chest. "I'd like that a lot, actually..." 

The lithe young man smirked, seductively, and dipped his head, curls scattering around his face as he chewed his lower lip and turned around to reveal his tight round ass. He headed towards the bedroom, sauntering. "C'mon."

The doctor felt the power Aiden held was quite significant, and clearly this beauty was aware of it. He was quite deliberately seductive in a way that Hannibal felt himself unable to resist, not that he had any imaginations that he would. He rose, his arousal bulging across the front of his dress slacks, and followed Aiden to the bedroom. The doctor caught up with him and grazed his fingertips over the soft, round skin of his ass, palming it and rubbing. 

In the bedroom, Aiden stopped and leaned back into Hannibal's touch, angling his head back as he carefully raised an arm to hook behind the doctor's head. He smiled, and kissed him, dipping his tongue into his mouth. Inhaling sharply, his jaw worked, crookedly, chest heaving while tantalizing moans slipped from his mouth in the older man's. “Hannibal…”

The boy’s hungry, needy kisses lit something inside Hannibal. He turned him and walked him by his hips towards the bed, sitting him down, and the older man finally pulled away from his mouth gasping. He pushed him gently to sit, kneeling in front of him and spreading his legs. “Will you let me taste you, Aiden?” He asked, wrapping his hand around the boy’s stiff cock and licking his lips. 

"Oh, definitely," Aiden grinned, not used to being tasted in such a way. Not often at least. His blue gazed burned into Hannibal, bubble gum pink tongue sweeping over his lips as he spread his legs even further, moaning. ‘ _ How could someone be so refined and yet so utterly uninhibited?’ _ the boy wondered to himself. "Been dying to feel those lips on me."

Hannibal used his broad, smooth palms to push Aiden’s thigh’s up and apart, and lapped down the seam of his thigh, licking up and over his balls and swirling one in his mouth. The doctor absolutely loved how wild Aiden was, tugging and moaning softly as he rolled them over and under his tongue. Yes, Hannibal would feast on the beautiful young man all night long, he knew it, and knew it would be something he’d kept in his memory palace forever. 

"Fuck," Aiden groaned, his head lolling back as his spine arched and fingers found their way to thread through soft, straight strands. "Sorry but god, that feels so good, Hannibal." The boy was panting, cock throbbing as his plump fuzzy balls were all but devoured by the elegant man, he'd never felt such pleasure. "Don't stop, christ, please don't ever stop..." 

Hannibal stroked Aiden as he licked his balls and then ascended upwards, lapping at the thick head of the boy’s cock. He was already dripping sweet, succulent pre come, which the doctor sucked up greedily. Rubbing his full lips up the side of his rigid length, Hannibal finally wrapped them around the tip, taking him down inch by inch and looking up at him through watering, piercing amber eyes. He didn’t stop until his nose was buried into the soft nest of pubic hair between his legs. 

Aiden curled his fingers into Hannibal's hair tighter, gasping for breath as heat coiled in his body like a furnace. He let his head fall back down, watching as he was swallowed, and savored like a fine wine. The doctor truly knew how to play his body like an instrument. "Oh, yes, just like  _ that _ , shit-" 

Hannibal swirled around and around the boy’s long, slender shaft, bobbing his head up and down, relishing the needy little moans and whimpers from Aiden’s lips. He lapped at the wetness that leaked from his tip and savored every inch, massaging his thighs with his fingertips with one and rolling his still damp balls with the other. He hummed in delight as he worked.

Breath coming out raggedly, Aiden wrapped a hand under Hannibal's chin, just briefly, and lightly as his muscles clenched in his belly. The delicious warmth of the doctor's mouth, coupled with his hands was almost too much to take and yet he never wanted it to end. "Hannibal, I..." his jaw shifted, nostrils flaring as he exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm going to-"

“I want to taste you, Aiden,” Hannibal whispered, slipping off Aiden’s tip with a wet pop, before descending back with equal fervor, moaning deep and taking him to the back of his throat. He stroked from the root of his cock, his lips swollen and red from his efforts, making it his mission to give the boy a powerful orgasm and swallow him fully. 

Aiden's lips parted, eyes fluttering open as he gripped Hannibal's head and felt his balls draw tight. His vison whited, heart pounding, droves of hot milky come spurting from the tip of his angry cock. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, and it seemed to shake him at his very core, skin burning from the fire of his release. "Oh, Oh my god-!" 

Hannibal held the boy’s hips firmly in his grip, fever building in him as a hot salty spray of come showered his tongue and throat in the boy’s delicious nectar. He kept his lips firmly pressed along his length as he felt each pulse, right to the end, before slipping off and looking up at Aiden with a besotted expression. His tongue darted out to lick up an errant drop from the corner of his mouth, and he got up to sit on the edge of the bed. “Exquisite. I daresay the most decadent, gourmet feast one might partake of in all of Florence.” he smiled, voice ragged.

"Even the way you speak is sexy," Aiden grinned, catching his breath as he looked over at Hannibal. The doctor could be elegant even when talking dirty, the boy thought to himself and then turned to grab the older man's face, licking the taste of himself from his mouth. He pulled back after a minute, just enough to meet his gaze as his tongue swept over his kiss swollen lips. "Mm, you're quite the feast yourself...and speaking of which, I still need to taste  _ you _ , Doctor."

Hannibal was indeed very thick and hard, filling the front of his dress slacks visibly, but he refused to acknowledge his arousal, instead pulling Aiden down onto the bed to lay side by side with him. He kissed Aiden deeply. “There’s no need to worry about me, beautiful boy, as I said, you aren’t obligated to anything. Simply enjoying you like this is truly a gift in itself to me.”

Aiden felt a spark of something in his chest at the words, and he curled around Hannibal, nuzzling against him. "I've never had anyone treat me like you do, and in only such a short time," he whispered and lifted his head to look into the doctor's eyes, smiling as he raised his leg up to rub against the older man's erection. As his leg moved back and forth, he captured the Lithuanian’s lips and plundered his mouth, languidly. "You smell and taste so good, mm."

Hannibal groaned involuntarily at the friction, returning the boy's kisses softly. “Beautiful boy, you were made to be worshiped, just look at you. Plucked from the very heavens, but with the appetite and lustful desires of the flesh of a fallen angel. Are you perhaps Lucifer himself? I think great artists and philosophers would fight to make you their god, looking at your beauty,” the Doctor gushed. He was too aroused and smitten and couldn't help himself.

The boy rolled over on top of Hannibal at that, and kissed him hard in answered, angular hips rutting slowly. He knew then that something was definitely budding inside, and realized that it had been since he'd helped treat his wounds after Nigel beat him. He still loved the Romanian, naturally, but was starting to see more and more that life with Hannibal could be a decadent paradise. "Such things you say..." he whispered, gently grasping his face. "I want you inside of me, please. I need to  _ feel _ you..."

The doctor rutted his hips up, reaching down between them for the fly of his pants. “Are you sure? Is it really what you want?” he asked, eyes fixed on the bloom of Aiden’s cherry pout. He'd certainly not deny him, but this boy had been so abused and he wanted to be sure. 

"Yes, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more," Aiden promised, saying the words sweeter than perhaps he'd before. He leaned down and gently traced Hannibal's shapely mouth with his pink tongue, humming. "Make love to me, Hannibal. I want you, I want you so damned bad." 

“Nothing would please me more,” he whispered in answer. Hannibal felt heat coil up from his belly, looking into Aiden’s eyes and tasting his mouth, and he rapidly worked to unfasten and push down his pants and boxers. As he did, his erection slapped against his stomach, broad, uncut, darker at the tip, and very full. The doctor eased Aiden over and off his lap only for as long as took him to disrobe entirely and walk to the bathroom to get a bottle of lubrication. He strode back to the bed and laid back down again, rubbing the wet, silky fluid over himself and beckoning the boy to straddle him again, rubbing two damp fingers over Aiden’s entrance to ready him. 

Aiden leaned forward, pressing chest to chest, giving Hannibal more than enough room to begin to work him open. He nosed under the doctor's jaw, and began kissing softly along his neck. "Mm, yes, like that," he moaned, as his hole was breached, breath hot into the hollow of the older man's neck. He couldn't wait to feel that cock in his ass, feel it's ribbed throbbing girth fill him completely. The thought alone made him shudder. "Oh god, more,  _ please. _ .."

Hannibal slipped a second finger inside Aiden, scissoring his fingers and twisting his wrist rhythmically. He had to admit, the begging from those tempting lips was a temptation entirely too great for any man to resist. “Like this, beautiful boy? Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked, using his free hand to begin stroking Aiden’s cock.

It was a stark contrast to Nigel, Aiden mused again but quickly moved on when he felt the delicious sparks of pleasure shot through his body. He found himself rolling back into Hannibal's fingers and then forward to get more friction around his cock. "Yes, just like that," he moaned, licking his lips as he braced himself with two palms on the doctor's furry chest. "I'm ready, so ready. Please,  _ fuck _ me-"

Hannibal moaned and withdrew his fingers, running his hands over his cock and slicking it up thoroughly. The doctor licked into Aiden's mouth, sliding his tongue against the boy's to taste him as he rubbed the thick head of his erection over his entrance before pushing inside completely. “Oh, My God, Aiden,” he gasped, swallowed entirely in his tight heat.

Aiden dug his nails into Hannibal's chest, clutching the muscle as he was entered. He inhaled, eyes closing tight as the pleasure washed over him in glorious ways. "Haannibal..." he drawled, his voice husky and breathy all at once. He felt so good, so filled and started to slowly move. His ass bobbed up and down along the doctor's length, tongue seeking and heart pounding. "Oh yes,  _ Doctor, _ Mm..."

The older man’s hips jerked, though he tried to still himself, the way Aiden responded to him was too much to hold back. Hannibal bit at his lips and scraped sharp teeth down his neck when he needed to pull off to breathe, and Hannibal rolled up into him, bending his knees and groaning as every last inch sank in and out of Aiden. He let the boy set the pace and speed, allowing him to ride however he liked. “You feel so perfect, so good,” he gasped. 

"So do you," Aiden gasped, wanting more of Hannibal's teeth on his skin. He started to move faster, wet squelching noises filling the room as he rocked back and forth relentlessly. Hair fell into his eyes as kissed the older man, tugging his lower lip through his pearly white fangs. It felt phenomenal, and he knew he would definitely be needing more of this in the days to come, especially once he was fully healed. 

Hannibal began driving himself into Aiden with greater speed and force, the pleasure beginning to be more than he could stand; the boy had come already and was hard again, leaking over his hand as he stroked him again, and the doctor wanted to ravish him, take him slower and make love, but right now he was so worked up. He was close to exploding already. Turned him onto his side, Hannibal braced his hands on Aiden’s hips and began fucking him harder. “Aiden, gods…”

Aiden snaked an arm behind, grasping Hannibal's head as he lolled his head to the side. He wanted to feel those teeth on him. The boy moaned with each thrust received, his other hand gripping his own cock and sliding back and forth as his moans grew louder. "Hannibal, oh shit, I'm...I'm going to-"

Hannibal sank his teeth into the side of Aiden’s neck, biting down hard and sucking the skin brutally, as a guttural moan roared through him and he began driving into Aiden like a jackhammer, his thick, broad cockhead pounding against the boy’s prostate. He felt his climax shoot up his shaft like a bolt of lightning, and kept his teeth and fingers embedded as deeply as his body as he climaxed thunderously. “Aiden…!” He growled, licking over the bite ravenously.

"Oh, _ fuck _ !" Aiden cried out, enjoying every last minute of Hannibal taking him in that way. He came hard then, spilling onto the sheets as his hole clamped down in a vice-like grip. It was the rough fucking he craved but different altogether and he knew then he was hooked. He panted, eyes rolling back as his body sent him spiraling through each wave of his release. "Hannibal, yes, yes!"

Hannibal wanted to descend Aiden’s body and lick him clean of every drop of come, but held him instead. Their sweaty bodies were slippery against one another as Hannibal remained inside Aiden, rolling himself in and out lazily as they both fought to slow their breathing. “You’re incredible, Aiden,” he whispered softly.

"Uhn, Hannibal," Aiden moaned softly, turning his head back to kiss the doctor languidly, wanting more and more. He felt more alive now than he had in a long time, and the boy didn't let himself think of Nigel. "You are too. I could certainly get used to  _ that _ ," he chuckled, a bit breathlessly and then let his head flop onto the pillow, stroking Hannibal's arms. 

Hannibal smiled and leaned up on one elbow to look admiringly at the boy. “Perhaps we can do it again,” he chuckled, his voice deep and a bit rough.


	10. Chapter 10

  


 

It would be an understatement to say Nigel was furious; he spent that night and all day the next trying to find Hannibal’s credit card info, track him, employing every resource he had to find his twin. Strangely, there was not a trace of him. It was like he had taken Aiden and vanished into thin air. He put Darko on the job, and began drinking on the second night of Aiden’s absence. Hard enough to black out every night; he never even bothered going into the bar now. He hadn’t shown up in days, hadn’t bothered to shower or shave, either.

When Darko came to check on him, the smell was awful. The place fucking reeked. There were broken chairs, the dining room table was in pieces, and there were gaping holes in the walls where he’d rampaged, tearing through plaster and molding in his fury. He seemed to have worked through the anger part of his grief and was now wallowing full-bore in depression.

Darko found Nigel on the floor of the bathroom, blacked out, following the empty liquor bottles, broken glass and cigarette butts there.

He hauled the big man up, throwing him fully dressed right into his shower and turning on the water. Nigel sputtered awake cursing but confused.

“What the fuck?”

“You the fuck, asshole. Jesus you’ve destroyed the place and look at you, all for a kid? You have to fucking get a grip, Nigel.”

“Have you found them yet?”

“No. I think it’s time you fucking moved on, brother. He’ll come back if he wants to, but come on.”

“Get the fuck out of here, Darko, get out!” he screamed weakly, voice raw and hoarse from lack of use, booze and smokes.

“I’m not leaving,” he began, but Nigel took a bottle of shampoo from nearby and slammed it into Darko’s leg, startling and bruising him.

“GET OUT!!!” he screamed again. Darko stared at him as he grabbed his leg cursing and left.

“Fucking ungrateful cunt,” he muttered as he left.

As soon as Darko was gone, Nigel felt hot tears stinging at his eyes, falling freely now. He’d fucked up beyond words with Aiden, and he’d never get him back. He curled forward into a ball at the bottom of the tub and cried, wracking, heaving, heavy sobs of grief.

***

Days had passed in Florence, making love to Aiden morning and night, painting and sketching him, enjoying coffees and decadent, rich food and wine. The doctor was loving every minute of it, spoiling Aiden and worshiping him like a young god.

Message after message began filling Hannibal’s phone, calls from Nigel. He’d ignored them all, the first ones anger and without reason, but gradually the messages turned to begging and pleading. He hated hearing his brother like this, and the man’s broken voice and tears were wearing on his resolve. He hadn’t told Aiden quite yet, though he knew the boy must realize of course Nigel would be calling him.

Aiden walked out of the bathroom, over to Hannibal and saw he was looking at his phone. He frowned, and sat next to him. "Is it..." he trailed off, resting his head on the doctor's shoulder, looking up at him. "Is it Nigel? I figure he'd be calling you, since I left my phone back at our-- _his_ house."

“It’s him, yes,” Hannibal answered. “You needn't think about it or worry. He’ll be fine, he’ll realize why this had to happen soon enough,” he finally finished. He didn’t want Aiden to feel guilty or regret leaving.

"Oh. I hope he won't, yanno, do something stupid," Aiden said, his tone and heart dropping at the confirmation. He was happy here with Hannibal, but a part of him still missed and loved Nigel very much. Shaking that thought, he laid his head in Hannibal's lap, and peered up at him, taking a deep breath. "But I'm not gonna worry about him, like you said. Plus, I like being here with you."

“And I love having you here, Aiden,” Hannibal admitted. He ran his large hands over the boy’s backside. Just barely eighteen and perfect in every conceivable way.

***

The messages become more desperate and heartbreaking as time went on. Finally Hannibal answered Nigel’s calls after a few days.

“Hannibal, is Aiden alright?” Nigel asked. He sounded exhausted, his voice rough and broken.

“Yes, he’s perfectly fine. He’s healing well in spite of what you did.” Hannibal answered curly. His heart softened as he spoke to his twin, who clearly was remorseful. It was different from how he’d ever sounded in the past, and it made Hannibal concerned.

“I don’t know what to do. I’m lost without him. I can’t eat or sleep, Hannibal. Please help me,” he begged.

These sentiments were very unlike anything he’d witnessed in his brother before. His back straightened. “Nigel…”

“I love him. I love Aiden. I know I fucked this up, but I love him,” Nigel said, breaking down in tears on the phone.

Hannibal swallowed the lump in his throat. He did genuinely feel for Nigel, but in the same token, hearing the words made the Doctor realize he’d developed feelings of his own for the young man. He stiffened. “He wants nothing to do with you, Nigel. There’s not much I can do.”

Nigel choked back a sob. “I need him back,” he said nearly whispering now.

“I’m sorry, Nigel. Perhaps this is the wake up call you needed to get yourself in order. I do want you to be healthy and happy, but not at the expense of this boy’s life. I need to go now. Please don’t keep calling me.” He hung up then, heart heavy and his head a fog of emotions.

Nigel heard the phone click and began to cry anew. He slammed back a long drink from his bottle of whiskey and sat on the floor amongst the mess of his flat, trying to think of what he could do and feeling hopelessly defeated.

***

Aiden had been napping, and had caught the last few words of the conversation. He walked out into the living room, and sat on Hannibal's lap, kissing his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, pillow creases on his sleep warmed cheeks as he gazed into Hannibal's eyes. "Was that him again? You actually talked to him?"

“Yes, Aiden, it was Nigel. I needed to talk to him, if nothing else to ask him to stop calling,” Hannibal replied, brushing his lips down the boy’s neck and returning his kisses.

Moaning softly, Aiden rolled his hips, fully healed now, outwardly at least though not mentally and lolled his neck back to give Hannibal more room. “Is he okay? Wait, no. I don’t care if he is,” he whispered, pushing down emotions. He was starting to feel something for Hannibal, a spark had been ignited but wasn’t fully burning yet. “I just mean is he gonna stop calling at least?”

Hannibal nodded, cupping Aiden’s backside and squeezing. “I think he’s done calling us yes. I think he’s going to move on now,” he exhaled. Perhaps a small lie. Maybe more than a small one, but if it meant he could have Aiden all to himself, what was the harm? Aiden deserved to be lavished with love and affection, and he wanted to be the one to supply it to the handsome young man.  

The confession both hurt and relieved Aiden all at once. It was only mildly detectable in the slight furrowing of his brow, which quickly shifted to a smile as he didn't want Hannibal to think he was overly bothered by it. "Well good, I didn't figure he'd really care one way or another with how he treated me. Probably has a new submissive now I bet. He told me often there were others who wanted him," he said, and then leaned in to kiss the doctor again. "Doesn't matter now because I've got you. Right? I mean...if you want someone as broken as me?"

Hannibal pulled Aiden more fully into his arms and stroked his curls as he tipped his chin up to look in his eyes. “You’re not broken, you’re perfect, Aiden. You simply need someone to show you everything you should have, the proper way to be treated, and if you’ll allow me, I’d love to have the chance to show you just how much you are cherished,” he gushed, rubbing his cheek with his thumb in slow circles.

"I...yes, I would like that," Aiden said softly, melting into Hannibal's touch. He still wasn't used to be treated in such a way. It was almost as if this was all a dream of some sort. The young man decided then that he would surrender, and force Nigel out of his heart since he'd apparently moved on already. "I could fall in love with you, Hannibal. You're...you're amazing. I only wish I'd met you first."

Hannibal scattered hot kisses over Aiden’s neck and jawline. “I wish I had as well, mylimasis,” he said, the pet name slipping out before he could stop it.

"What does that mean?" Aiden asked, breathless from the attention to his neck, which was one of his sensitive spots. His cock was hard and pressing into Hannibal's belly as he strummed through the doctor's hair.

“It’s Lithuanian for sweetheart, darling, a term of affection,” he whispered, and slid his hand between them to unbuckle Aiden’s pants. He reached inside and wrapped his hand around Aiden’s length, stroking him firmly.

"It's," Aiden moaned, keeping his eyes on Hannibal's, "It's beautiful. I like it." He started to move his hips into the older man's grip, leaning in to lick over his pulse as he heated up from the inside out. "Oh that feels so good, baby."

“If I could spend the rest of my life pleasuring you and watching you like this, it wouldn’t be enough time. You’re exquisite, Aiden,” Hannibal whispered. Just looking at the long exposed column of his neck, the way his mouth hung open in unbridled ecstasy, the older man knew he could come untouched simply from the vision before him.

The way Hannibal spoke to him, touched him, had the boy going out of his mind. He loved every moment of it. "Mm, Hannibal," he moaned, and moved back in to kiss him again, laving their tongues together slowly as he rocked back and forth atop the man. "I'm going to come, I- oh god, yes-"

He tightened his grip and stroked faster, rolling his balls in his free hand as he kissed Aiden deeply. He felt pleasure pooling in his own spine, threatening to spill even inside his dress pants. A large wet spot had spread out along the tent there, but all he could think of was bringing the breathtakingly beautiful boy to orgasm. “Please Aiden, let go, come for me…”

Aiden ground down again, rubbing into Hannibal's erection as he moaned, almost whoreishly. It only took a few more tugs from the older man's deft hand and he came hard, spilling over his knuckles and onto the elegant doctor's clothing. "Ungh, Hannibal," he cried out, panting into his lover's mouth.  

Hannibal felt himself erupt at the same time, powerless to stop himself. It was certainly something that had not happened to him since he was a young man, younger than Aiden now. He moaned and shook with it, but continued to twist his wrist and stroke the boy’s cock. “My apologies, he panted. “You’re too much, I believe.”

"Actually," Aiden murmured, kissing Hannibal's mouth sloppy and slow. "It's really hot." He grinned against the other's lips, pressing their faces together as he caught his breath. The boy was spent, even having just taken a nap, but he didn't mind. "That was sexy. _You're_ sexy."

“Let’s rest a little, Mylimasis. You’re the most incredible young man I’ve ever known, but I don’t have as much energy as you do,” he chuckled, and pulled the blankets over them both.

"Yes, I’d like that," Aiden smiled, and kissed Hannibal again as he snuggled back onto the older man's chest and closed his eyes. "You keep up really well and you sure don't look your age, as I said, you're very sexy, handsome."

Hannibal hummed contentedly as he fell asleep, kissing Aiden’s curly head.

***

Darko knocked on Nigel’s door; he hadn’t seen or heard anything from the man in days, and the last time he’d seen him, he was drunk off his ass and livid. There was no answer, and he wouldn’t have done it were it not potentially an emergency, but he used the key Nigel had given him to his place.

The stench hit him as he walked in - like a homeless encampment. Booze and body odor, foul. He walked in, closing the door behind him quietly. “Nigel?” he asked. No response. When he found him, he was on the floor of the bathroom again, this time in a pool of vomit, blacked-out, cold and filthy. “Fucking hell, Nigel,” he cursed. Broken glass, bottles of empty booze, and cigarette butts littered the entire place. Nigel looked and smelled like he hadn’t bathed in weeks. Darko hauled him into the tub yet again, pulling off his shirt and pants. He left his underwear on. “I love you, motherfucker, but not that much,” he muttered, turning the water on in the shower.  

Nigel stirred awake cursing, slurring his words and coughing. “Fuck, fucking cunt cocksucker what the fuck, Baga-mi-as pula in ma-ta, borati-as pula-n gat, curule. Dai dracu, du te dracu.”

“Yeah I know all about it, fucker. You’re fucking broken hearted and trying to kill yourself. Well suck it up and move on, my friend. You can’t fucking wallow like this forever. That kid’s history. I’m gonna take you out tonight. We’ll get you pussy or ass or whatever the fuck will get you out of this funk.”

“I don’t want fucking pussy or ass. I want Aiden.”

Darko threw the soap at him and closed the toilet lid, sitting down to watch and make sure he didn’t hurt himself. “Clean yourself up. I’m not fucking leaving until you take a shower, and I’m cleaning this place up. God, Nigel.” He leaned down and started picking debris up off the floor, shoving it into the trash can.

An hour later Nigel was clean, though still drunk and close to passing out again, but Darko kept him awake, making him a strong pot of coffee and forcing him to drink it. He cleaned up the mess and piling everything into garbage bags by the door. “You’re coming out with me Nigel. I’m not leaving you alone anymore until you get your fucking head on straight, you understand?”

“I need Aiden back, I need to find him, Darko,” Nigel said, wiping his face as he started finally sobering up.

“Fuck him and fuck your brother. They’re gone and fuck them. It’s time to move on, man. This is bullshit.”

“It’s not and I’m not giving up. Hannibal has places he’d go and I’m gonna fucking find him. We can trace his phone, right?” Nigel replied. His voice was nothing but a raspy rattle from days of eating nothing, just drinking and smoking. He looked gaunt and there were heavy black circles beneath his eyes.

Darko groaned. “Come out with me tonight and forget about him. Just one night. I swear you’ll forget all this, you just need to find someone new. I’m not letting up until you go out with me. If you still want to chase him tomorrow, then I’ll help you.”

“Fine,” Nigel groaned.

***

The two big Romanians walked into the club and Darko dragged Nigel to the bar. “One drink, and that’s it. You’ve had enough fucking booze the past week to kill a normal man,” he remarked, ordering for both of them. He wasn’t drinking, instead wanted to stay alert and watch out for his friend.

Across the room, Darko spotted a man, cradling a drink, huddled in the corner by himself. Big blue eyes flickered over his face and scanned to Nigel before looking down again. The man had dark short curly hair, a sharp, distinctive jawline covered in a light beard, and glasses, but his eyes were so large and stunning, in that single moment they made eye contact, he realized his striking resemblance to Aiden. Darko elbowed Nigel. “Look. See that guy over there?” he asked.

Nigel looked where Darko was pointing and almost spit his drink out. The man strongly resembled Aiden, so much so he couldn’t stop staring. “You should go talk to him,” Darko suggested. Nigel kept watching and finally decided to approach him. “He does look a lot like Aiden, but he’s not Aiden.” he said flatly.

“Just go fucking talk to him, fuck, Nigel don’t be a stubborn fuck!” Darko said, pushing him forward.

Nigel took his drink and approached his table alone. Finally reaching him he leaned on the table and dipped his chin. “Mind if I join you?” he asked in a deep voice.

Will almost said no, but there was a reason for him being in Bucharest after all and that was to try to locate his brother, Aiden. He nodded, sighing quietly as he gestured with his tumbler towards the chair across from him. He only briefly glanced over the stranger's face, reading him but not fully opening himself up. A bit was necessary though, useful in his quest. "I'm...Will," he said swirling the amber liquid in his glass, tipping his chin towards the other but not meeting his gaze. "Will Graham and you?"

Dressed in a soft-looking but rumpled flannel shirt, it would be easy perhaps to ignore the man if one didn’t bother looking past his glasses, but even the fleeting eye contact they’d had caught his attention. He sat down and extended his hand. “I’m Nigel Lecter,” he said, smiling at Will. He was curious why this young man seemed so ill at ease and wouldn’t hold eye contact with him. “You seem a little out of your element here, Will, but then again so am I. What are you drinking?” He asked.

Will placed his calloused hand into Nigel's and shook, looking at him over the frame of his glasses as a wayward curl fell there and offered a smile in return to mirror the one he received. It didn’t escape his notice how ruggedly handsome the other man was, though he’d never been with a man, he had certainly been attracted to them before and did his fair share of self experimentation on his own time. "Nigel," he acknowledged and then removed his hand, grasping his drink once again. "Whiskey. I don't often come to crowded places you could say."

Nigel got the attention of a waitress and swiftly ordered two drinks. He knew Darko wouldn’t approve but truthfully two fucking drinks wouldn’t affect him at all. He couldn’t help but notice the dark curls that reminded him so much of his beloved Aiden. If you shaved this guy and took him back maybe 15 or so years, he’d be the spitting fucking image of Aiden. There was something admittedly much darker about him though, but Nigel couldn’t identify what yet, but he had a brooding sadness about him. “I’m not one for places like this either, but I’m trying to cheer myself up, I suppose,” he admitted, rubbing his bicep and leaning back against the seat.

Will knew he'd sensed a sadness there, he could also tell that Nigel was a violent man, tough and very respected. It radiated off of him and pushed past the meticulously constructed forts he'd built. Such raw, intense emotion was hard to avoid. "Most people who come to places like this have their reasons," he nodded, rubbing his hand over his face as he looked the man over again, blue eyes resting on his bicep. "So, what's your story?"

Nigel was not one to open up to people, but this Will was a stranger, didn’t know him, and seemed to give off this inexplicable sense of understanding, maybe even empathy. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to talk to him, other than his appearance. “Lost someone close to me because I fucked up pretty fucking bad. Guess I’m nursing a broken heart you could say,” Nigel said. He was too taken still with his grief over Aiden, though he knew he was supposed to be forgetting about him, moving on. “Shouldn’t fucking talk about it though,” he mumbled.

Taking off his glasses, Will placed them into his shirt pocket and gave Nigel a sympathetic look. "I've never felt that for anyone," he admitted, only having liked Alana but she'd made it clear she only saw him clinically. He sighed and when the next round of drinks came, he nodded his thanks to Nigel and took a slow sip, licking his lips with a throaty hum. "Broken hearts take time. The ticking hands on the clock show no mercy."

The breath evacuated his chest in a gasp when he saw Will’s eyes without the glasses. He looked so strikingly like his angel, just older, sadder, tired, but that same vivid blue. He was gorgeous. Nigel wondered if he couldn’t make himself forget tonight. Just one night, perhaps, maybe. He took a swig of his new drink and leaned closer. The way he licked his ruby red lips had him feeling something. “You have quite a way with words. And what brings _you_ in here tonight, Will?” Nigel had set his glass down and ran a thick finger around the rim, watching Will closely with a small smile.

Will felt himself blush, and hell if hadn't done that in years. He smiled then, inhaling sharply through his nose as new feelings flooded through channels he was allowing open. It was intense enough that he needed another drink of his whiskey, so he took a bigger swig and sat it down on the table with a clink."You're looking to forget, and I'm seeking," he explained, chuckling at the irony. Nigel smelled like smoke, and danger and the empath thought it was all too appealing. "I'm looking for my brother. Aiden is his name. I don't suppose you know anyone by that name?"

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” he muttered under his breath, leaning back suddenly. He wiped his hand over his face and started to laugh. “Fuck me,” he finally said, looking down and back up at Will. “Galvin? Aiden’s the ex that broke my fucking heart,” he finally said.

Blinking, Will's mouth went agape and he shook his head, laughing a little as well. "Afraid not, but that was...unexpected," he said, wondering now if it was wrong to be lusting after an ex- love of a brother he'd never met. "So I assume this affects your original _intentions_ on having this drink with me, doesn't it?"

Nigel rubbed his thigh and finished his drink, looking at Will a little differently now. So, the resemblance wasn’t a coincidence. Hmmmm. He slid closer and smirked. “Not necessarily. Depends on what you think though, gorgeous,” he said. Darko _did_ want him to move on.

"This is not usually my," Will paused, laughing, "My _motive_ when I am out in places like this." He could practically feel the lust rolling off of Nigel and it made him throb in his jeans. It would be a good way to get to know him better though, maybe find out more about Aiden. _Fuck it_ , he thought and then downed the rest of his drink, pulling out his wallet. "Your place or my hotel room?"

“Fuck, I like you, Will. You get right to the fucking point, don’t you? No bullshit. How far’s your hotel?” he asked, feeling himself really thicken at the thoughts that invaded his mind. He pulled a few bills from his pocket and stood, waving his hand away. “My treat. Not the first one you’ll get tonight, either,” he said, lifting his shirt slightly to show the outline of his cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans. He let it fall back down after a moment, concealing it again.

"Thanks for the drink and about two blocks," Will said, standing up, his own erection snaking down his pants leg. He watched Nigel, looking at his bulge for a second then looked down again smiling. "I figure neither one of us are looking for a fairytale, why not just cut to what we both already know we _need_." He quickly put his glasses back on, and put his wallet away, waiting for the Romanian to lead him since he'd come by Uber. "After you."

Nigel looked for Darko. “Came with my buddy, he drove. He can drop us off if you don’t mind. I’m eager to get...to business,” he purred close to Will’s ear, and slid his hand around his trim waist.

"So I see," Will said, arching a coy brow as Nigel gripped him. It felt secure, even if he wasn't fond of contact usually. This was different. Mostly, he wanted to find out about Aiden but a night of good sex wouldn't hurt.

When Nigel spotted Darko, he waved and the man sauntered over trying not to roll his eyes at what he knew he was going to ask. “Let me guess, need a ride?” Darko asked with a smirk. “That’s my boy, “ he added, patting Nigel on the back and leading them both outside to his car.

Will inwardly chuckled at Darko, knowing the type, but he didn't say anything. He continued to enjoy the feel of Nigel's hand on his waist as they walked towards the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baga-mi-as pula in ma-ta, borati-as pula-n gat, curule. Dai dracu, du te dracu.” = Fuck your mother, I’ll throw up my dick in your eyes, you ass, fuck you, go to hell.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's the hotel two blocks from here, on the left. The only one I found that was...decent,” Will said to Darko once they finally reached the car. This night had taken a fast turn, but maybe it would be alright.

“Yeah, I got it,” the brunette Romanian answered, and swiftly drove them to the hotel Will described. It was, in fact, literally two blocks up and they probably could’ve even walked there; all the same, Darko preferred to see his friend all the way there and know he was somewhere safe, especially after the week he’d had. He cast a sidelong look at Nigel as he pulled up. “Here, right?” he asked Will.

"Yes. This is it," Will answered, canting his head towards Darko, and then opened the door. "Thanks for the ride." He got out without another word, fishing his hotel key from his pocket as he started towards the entrance.

Nigel climbed out and winked at Darko. “If you need a pickup tonight, call me,” he said, shaking his head at Will and driving off. Nigel followed Will to the door and waited for him to open it, standing too close, one hand on Will’s hip as he breathed deeply. Fuck, he smelled good. A little like Old spice.

Will slid the card in and pushed open the door. He missed the greeting of his pack, but Alana was looking out for them while he was away. "Here we are," he said, walking in and flicking on the light. He'd been in town a week so far, nothing but dead ends but he'd kept his room tidy, all his socks and underwear arranged neatly in the drawers. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, pulling the fabric of his pants tight against his ass as he meandered inside. "Want a beer? Whisky?"

Nigel followed him closely, his eyes fixed on his very round, shapely ass in those otherwise baggy, ugly as sin pants. “I’m good unless you want a drink, or we could just,” he said, turning Will around and looking him in the eye and licking his lips suggestively. “Get right to business.”

"I'm not the only one who gets to the point," Will whispered, huskily, inhaling sharply through flared nostrils. He took off his glasses again, sat them down on the counter and then started undoing his flannel, button by button as he backed towards the bed with a lusty look in his blue eyes. He shrugged it off his shoulders, revealing his smooth, muscular torso, more tanned than Aiden from the outdoor fishing. "C'mere..."

The Romanian stared slack-jawed at Will. Well, his body was certainly different from Aiden’s. Sun kissed really, more muscular, broader chest and shoulders. He pulled his own shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor, and unbuckled his belt too, tugging it through the loops and dropping it. Just in his jeans, he pushed Will onto his back on the bed and crawled over him to rove rough, calloused hands over his body. “Fuck, you're gorgeous,” he muttered and laid on top of him, moving to plunder his mouth.

"You're not so bad yourself," Will groaned, when he took a breath. He rolled his hips up, eager and hot, cock straining in his jeans as he threaded his fingers through Nigel's long ashen strands. He could tell this man was a pure tiger in the sack and while the detective didn't show it, he could be just as feral. Slipping his hands between them, he undid his belt, and flicked his button free, pulling down the zipper as he bit into the Romanian's mouth.

Nigel groaned into the kiss, connected for some time before he sat up and pushed his jeans off, quickly doing the same to Will. Tossing both on the floor, he ground their cocks together eagerly, sucking kisses down the younger man’s neck and chest. Will was as responsive as Aiden, but there was something even more feral and animalistic in his eyes. “Want you,” he groaned, his own cock leaking from the tip already.

"Want you too," Will admitted, hooking strong legs around Nigel's muscular back. He'd only fucked himself with toys and fingers, so this was a first, but it felt natural. Gripping into the older man's long strands he groaned, hips writhing aggressively to show his burning lust as his cock weeped from the angry tip there. "Fuck-"

Nigel slid down Will’s body, pulling his briefs down with his teeth and scraping them along every inch of skin he revealed as he went. The Romanian tugged his underwear down his legs and roughly pushed between his thighs, his head moving right between the younger man’s legs. He began licking hard and hungrily at his entrance, gripping his cock and stroking as he did. He hummed as he lapped over him, pausing to suck Will’s balls. “Mmm, fuck you taste amazing…”

"Oh shit," Will gasped, hoarsely as he pressed his heels into the bed, lifting his hips. That was certainly a first, and the pleasure was nearly blinding. He groaned louder, looking down to witness what Nigel was doing, feeling every bit of it on multiple levels. This was something he needed, and he’d called it correctly when he’d mused to himself that the Romanian would be a beast in the sack. "That's...that's very good."

Nigel pressed his tongue flat up the ridge at the front of Will’s gorgeously cut cock and lapped at the head, sucking him down to the root in one swallow. He moaned deep when he felt him hit the back of his throat, rolling his balls on one hand. Nigel really, really missed this, didn’t realize how much until now. His nose buried in the thick nest of curly dark pubic hair, he inhaled deeply, feeling his own cock leaking against the mattress.

Will bucked, just once and then took a breath to control himself. He also didn't want to choke Nigel, thought he thought maybe the other man wouldn't mind. The heat of the mouth around him was almost too much and it took all of his control to not spill then and there but he managed, licking his lips slowly as blue eyes blazed lustfully into amber. “Just fuck me, Nigel..."

Nigel looked up, eyes watering, and pulled off of him, drooling. “You want this fat fucking cock in your ass?” he asked, spitting in his hand and stroking himself as he crawled further up the bed kneeling between Will’s legs. “Got any lube? I think you might need it.”

Will smirked and then nodded, gesturing to the nightstand next to them to indicate where the lube was as he watched Nigel stroke his impressive cock. He rubbed his hand over his face and blushed. "It's...been a while," he explained, biting his lower lip. "And I've never actually done this with a man before." He admitted.

Nigel was reaching for the drawer when he heard what Will said, and paused. “You...haven’t? Well, fuck, darling...are you...sure you want to…” Nigel was hard as a rock, and hearing this sexy stranger was a virgin only made it worse. Nonetheless he started lubing himself up, rubbing his fingers over Will’s entrance and gently pushing one inside.

"Yes. I'm not afraid of a little pain," Will groaned, relaxing himself as the finger pressed in. He didn't share that he'd played alone, and instead, spread his thick, muscular thighs wider. He took his cock into his large hand and began stroking, thumbing over the tip as he held Nigel's gaze, his eyes dark with wanton lust. "There-"

The way Will looked at him lit something inside the Romanian he recognized instantly. He pulled his finger out and pushed the head of his cock against the slick pucker. It gave much resistance, but he pushed until just the tip was inside, his foreskin tugged back as he did. “Fuck,” he exhaled at the tightness. “Breathe, gorgeous, just breathe,” he said, trying to be as gentle as he could.

The pain was sharp and Will flared his nostrils as he inhaled suddenly, blunt nails digging into Nigel's biceps. His hole clenched around the thick head and he took another breath to relax the muscle. "Oh fuck, you're so big," he said in response, almost snarling out the words. It was good, really good in all honesty. "I'm fine, just...don't stop, Nigel."

Nodding, Nigel pushed deeper, gasping at the incredible tightness bearing down the length of him. Sweat began to gather over his biceps, and he gripped Will’s hips to give him more leverage as he pressed into him. “Don’t want to stop...you feel fucking amazing, darling,” he rasped.

Will tugged Nigel down to kiss him, spearing into his mouth more aggressively with his hot tongue. He felt himself open, muscle giving way completely as pain turned to amazing pleasure. "So do you..." He growled into the Romanian's mouth totally lost in the moment and just how phenomenal it felt. All the stress, all the demons in his mind seemed to fade into the background. "Harder, fuck me harder-"

Nigel bit Will’s bottom lip and pivoted his hips, moving in and out more fully at his request. He dragged his cock nearly all the way out before driving it back in powerfully. “Like that? Hmmm?” he asked with a growl, scraping sharp teeth down his neck.

"God yes," Will groaned, tugging Nigel's strands roughly, bucking his hips to meet each thrust in time. The beast had been let out and he wanted to devour the Romanian whole as well as be devoured by Nigel. "Just like that, fuck, you feel so good."

He wasn’t Aiden, but Nigel was ready to unleash all his pain and grief on this young man, all the anger and all the frustration and self-loathing. He fucked with a vengeance, rougher and harder than he ever did at his worst with the younger boy. Part of it was his mental state, and part of it was Will was bigger, stronger, older. Yes he was a virgin, but he had a dark look in his eyes that told the Romanian he wanted it like this. There was no fear or hesitation there, just desire.

Will groaned with each wet slap from Nigel's balls, the sounds of skin smacking and panting filling the room. As the ferocity reached an all time high, the younger man gripped the older man's hips with powerful thighs and used all his strength to wrestle him onto his back. From there, he pursed his lips, an almost silent 'Shh' coming from his mouth as he clawed at his furry chest and started to ride him hard. "Fuck, yes," he growled, rolling his hips feverently. "Nigel-"

The way Will pursed his lips and met his body with such a rabid fever brought out an animalistic hunger in Nigel. When Will climbed on top of him and straddled him like a beast, the big Romanian moaned loudly, arching against his body as the sweat between them built.

Continuing to ride Nigel's cock eagerly, Will leaned down to kiss him deeply, nipping on those shapely lips and sucking his tongue. He felt powerful on top of such a clearly strong, feared man, and loved the groans it brought out of him, as well as the way their eyes locked ferally. In the empath's mind, he wanted to make this experience count, god only knew when he'd have another.

Nigel gripped Will’s hips and his hands wandered back to his ass, kneading him with bruising pressure, urging him to ride him harder and faster. Nigel growled and bared his teeth, one hand finally reaching up to grab Will by the back of his neck and pull him towards his mouth. Whispering in Romanian, Nigel sank his fangs into Will’s neck, biting him hard as his hips snapped up faster. As he did, he came hard inside the younger man, his load filling Will’s ass and dripping down his shaft. “Will…” he rasped.

Will rode faster as Nigel started coming, and roared as he was bitten. It was enough to rip his own right from his sweat covered body. He bit down on the other side of the man's neck, breaking skin and lapping at the blood as it spilled deliciously into his warm mouth. "God, Nigel-!" he growled, slowing his pace to a purposeful grind, pushing the come deeper inside his ass. "Shit..."

Will’s body milked every drop out of him, and he stared up into his face as he came, awestruck with how gorgeous he looked like this. Nigel squeezed his eyes shut as thoughts of Aiden came flooding back, his face younger, more innocent; the way he’d look at him was so different. He used to look at him with love and trust, and that had all been destroyed. Nigel shoved the thoughts out of his mind, blinking a few times before pulling Will against his chest. “Incredible,” he whispered.

"Yeah," Will sighed, contentedly, not allowing himself to let Nigel in, even if he thought they might have potential to be something amazing. He was his brother's ex-lover and while fucking him was one thing, getting involved was another. He rested his head on the older man's furry chest, and then looked up at him, kissing his lips once. "You really love him, don't you?"

His breathe caught in his throat at the words. “I do. But I don't think he will ever forgive me, Will,” he said sadly. Even then, his golden eyes glazed over with tears at the thought, and he turned his head to the side in embarrassment.

Will turned away, not wanting to make Nigel feel bad and then climbed off, rolling onto his back with another sigh. "I don't know Aiden, but he shares my blood. If he's like me, I think he might," he offered, his smooth sweaty chest rising and falling as he rebuilt his forts. "I guess it depends on what you did, Nigel."

Nigel wondered if he could trust Will, if he could tell him, though what did he have to lose, really. He’d lost the love of his life. “I abused him. I went too far and I really hurt him. I’m...I’m too fucking jealous and insecure. But him leaving...I’ve realized how deeply fucked I’ve been,” he said, rubbing his eyes.

Turning onto his side, he looked at Nigel. On one hand, this man admitted to abusing his brother, and by law, if they were in the states he might have to do something about that--maybe, but on the other, they weren't, and he didn't know Aiden. That aside, he could feel the sincerity, as well as a few other images that were creeping in. He blocked that out, not wanting to be in his head. "Someone left you before and that's why you feel a staggering need to cling to anyone you let inside your heart," he surmised, a bit seeping out anyways. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty. I hope he comes back to you, but as his brother if you ever hurt him again, I will kill you." Will leaned over and kissed Nigel then, as if he'd whispered something sweet.

Nigel looked at Will in shock. “How did you know that? That someone left me? Lucky fucking guess?” he asked, ignoring the threat. It was understandable, and he was used to hearing shit like that, though not usually said that way coming from such a relatively angelic face.

Will sighed, wiping his hand over his face. Good work, Graham, he thought to himself. "I can step into people's shoes. Empathy," he gestured, watching Nigel carefully. He knew the man was dangerous though he didn't seem phased by the threat. "Beyond that it wasn't overly hard to take a stab at why you are the way you are."

“My ex-wife cheated on me. Ever since her, I can’t trust, I worry, I am fucking paranoid. I-I-know Aiden loves me. Loved me. But I threw it away. I just wish I could find him and tell him.” His eyes focused on the ceiling and then he looked back over at Will. “My friend is supposed to help me find him and my brother.”

Staring at Nigel, Will shook his head a second. "So your brother is off with mine?" he asked, willing himself not to laugh at the irony. "That is one hell of a coincidence...but in any case, I'd like to go with you when he's found, and I'm sure you'll find him. I'm not having as much luck there. I...keep staring at images of him wherever I go. He traveled a lot before now."

Nigel shook his head on the pillow and turned to look at Will. “I guess is a pretty fucking amazing situation. Hannibal is my twin. We’re both from Lithuania, but he moved to Baltimore. Our Aunt died and he came to sort out the affairs and visit me - next thing I fucking know, he ran off with my Aiden,” he said, his amber eyes looking over Will’s face carefully. “You’re welcome to join me, darling,” he said, brushing the back of his hand over Will’s face. It was an impulse, and while Will was different from Aiden’s in so many ways, Nigel was still very attracted to him. He pulled his hand away suddenly, remembering himself and hoping he wouldn’t be offended.

Will, likewise, felt himself lean into Nigel's touch, it was only when he pulled away that he realized he'd done so. "It's Will," he offered, not minding the petname really, but it only confused him in the end. The last thing he wanted was to fall for this attractive criminal--his brother's ex--especially given the man's penchant for possessiveness. Still, he was very drawn to him and he wondered if this Hannibal was the same, personality wise. "That's unfortunate and thanks, I spose we have a road trip to plan, then."

Nigel stiffened a little at the correction, but understood, ultimately. Will was definitely, distinctively not Aiden. Many things separated them, not just years but clearly experience, and Will was not the type to be seduced. He took what he wanted - to be fair, they both did - no promises made. He knew it was just sex, and it was what he’d needed and wanted. He was grateful, and he liked Will Graham more and more. He could see in another life, they would have been good friends. Maybe they still might be, he thought to himself. “That we do, Will. Forgive my familiarity, I meant no offense,” he finally added.

"Wasn't offended," Will offered, and leaned in to kiss Nigel's lips once to prove it. "Just...I don't want things to become convoluted." The man chuckled then, just briefly, and sighed. He liked Nigel, truly did, but he couldn't allow himself to let the man in who was clearly still bereft over his brother. "Last thing we need is for...this to become something more, right? You're hurting, I'm lonely," he admitted, gesturing nonchalantly. "It could be easy to misconstrue this situation and that wouldn't do either one of us any good."

Nigel agreed, knew he was right, of course. “You’re a smart one. Yeah. I should go, then,” he said, starting to get up. “You want to call me in the morning when you’re up, I should get back and let Darko know I need the intel. We can head out as soon as we have a trace on my brother’s phone.”

Will sat up, licking his lips as he contemplated. He reached out and touched Nigel's shoulder to stop him. "You don't have to go," he began, breathing out the words. Truthfully, he didn't want to be alone, despite all the forts he built. "I...this was good, really good actually. I think s'long as we know it can't be anything more, we can fuck each other's brains out. But it's up to you, ultimately, if you have things to attend to."

Nigel’s eyes flitted over Will then, and he smirked. “Oh, well...if that’s the arrangement, I believe I can accommodate. Fucking fantastic idea,” he replied. The thought of spending the night with Will and enjoying a repeat performance was incredibly appealing to the older man.  
  
Will grinned at that, brighter than he'd done all night and nodded, licking his lips. "Good. I'm starving though. Maybe we should order something?" he asked, standing up to stretch, buck naked, muscles elongating and flexing as he did. He scratched his belly and walked around to grasp Nigel's face, kissing him hard before he walked off towards the bathroom to relieve himself.

The Romanian stared lustfully at Will through his stretching and as he walked. He was very sexy, and he was glad he’d been invited to stay. “You want pizza? Wings?” he asked, pulling his phone out of his pants pocket on the floor and looking up a place to call.

"Yes," Will called out, with a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder at Nigel just before disappearing into the bathroom. After he was done, he cleaned up a bit and slid on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and walked back into the room. "Want a beer or some whiskey?"

“Whiskey if you’ve got it,” Nigel said, and turned back toward his cell as someone answered. He ordered a supreme with everything and a dozen hot wings. As he swiped over the screen to end the call, he looked over at the young man. “Start with whiskey, end with beer,” he winked.

Will hummed, grinning at Nigel. He felt the swirl of attachment and pushed it back, but it was nice to be spending time with someone he felt he got along with so well. "Sounds good, Nigel," he said, walking over to pour two tumblers full of whiskey. Once he had, he brought it over and handed one to the Romanian, sipping his own as he sat on the bed. "Thanks by the way...in case I'm too drunk or spent to say it later."

“I’m very glad and lucky as fuck we found each other, you know?” Nigel said with a grin. He felt a sense of camaraderie and comfort with Aiden’s brother. If he wasn’t so desperately no love with Aiden he would absolutely be pursuing Will. But maybe in another life.

"Fate and circumstance," Will agreed, licking his lips to catch a stray drop of whiskey. He looked at Nigel, doing his best not to delve deeper and invade his personal business. "Either way, glad to have ran into you tonight. First big break I've gotten in my search for Aiden."

Watching the way Will licked his lips was as distracting as the way he looked at him, those deep, tumultuous blue eyes that seemed to see through him. If it were anyone else, it would be unnerving, but with Will it was intimate and strangely, Nigel wasn’t uncomfortable. “We’ll find Aiden. I’ve texted my partner and he’s getting a trace on my brother’s phone. Says he’s in Florence, which fucking figures. My brother is a pretentious fucker. Anyway, I’ll book tickets. We can leave in the morning.”

"You sound like a good man to know," Will smirked, chuckling a little as he nursed his drink. He sighed, swirling the amber liquid as he nodded in acknowledgement at the plans before adding. "Or a bad man to know, depending on the circumstances. I see...blood, when I look at you. Among other things." He paused a second, shaking his head to remove the sound of bullets, skin slapping and tears--Aiden's among them and rubbed his bicep. "Florence it is then."

Nigel took a long drink. “I’ve spilled and lost my share of blood, you’re not far off. I’m a violent man. But…” his eyes grew damp and he looked down quickly. “I regret what I’ve done to him. I want to make it right, Will. I hope I can somehow.”

Will wasn't too big on comforting others, but mostly because he felt it so intensely. But he reached out and rubbed Nigel's back anyways, feeling a connection he couldn't explain. "Don't lose hope, Nigel," he said quietly. "Seems like you're sincere. If I can see that, Aiden will too...at least if he's anything like me."

Nigel looked up at Will and felt an overwhelming sense of comfort from him. It was strange really, but he felt comfortable with this young man in a way he really never ever was with people. He’d usually count everyone as a threat or something to be owned and possessed. He felt neither with Will. “Thank you. I really fucking hope you’re right.”

There was a sharp knock on the door and Nigel looked up. “Must be the food,” he said, getting up to answer the door and pay the delivery kid.

"Thanks," Will said, and pulled out his wallet. "I can pay for half." He still thought it was very nice of Nigel, and certainly not something he was used to. "Smells good. I'm famished."

Nigel spread the food out over the small table near the window and looked up at Will playfully. “I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking starving. I suggest you dig in if you want some too,” he joked, taking a big bite of pizza.

"I'll fight you if I have to, tackle you," Will joked back and walked over, pulling down two plates that the hotel provided to set their wings on. He grabbed a piece of pizza and also tore into it, eagerly. "Mm, really good pizza actually."

Nigel smirked and wolfed down the food like an animal. He finally stopped, taking a swig of his drink. “I guess I was hungrier than even I thought,” he laughed, leaning back and rubbing his belly.

Will smirked back, mirroring Nigel and chuckled, having inhaled his food as well. He took a drink of whiskey and licked his lips. "Hopefully it'll help us sleep," he said, though he wasn't too sure for himself, nightmares often plagued him. "Had forgotten to eat today actually."

The Romanian took a long drink from his glass and smiled. “I haven’t eaten much of anything the past week myself. It’s probably why I was so hungry.” He sighed and yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. “I think I’ll sleep well tonight too, thanks to you, Will. You gave me a good workout,” he chuckled.

The two finished their drinks and went to bed, sleeping beside each other peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Darko swung by the hotel in the morning with a bag of clothes and the information he’d found on Hannibal’s whereabouts. They’d pinpointed his location to an exclusive neighborhood in Florence, an area with lovely villas and cafes. They couldn’t be as precise as finding an exact address though - not from a cell phone - so Will and Nigel would have to do some sleuthing of their own once they arrived.

Will looked at Darko over his coffee mug as he and Nigel conversed. His curls were far more unruly in the morning as he stood in the kitchenette in his flannel pajama bottoms, no shirt. Once the man left, the empath pulled the pizza out from the fridge and sat it on the table, starting to eat a couple of pieces cold.

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us in Florence."

Nigel stole a slice and took a bite, looking over the notes and photos Darko had left behind. “We do. We have it narrowed down to a couple of blocks, which is pretty fucking amazing if I’m being honest. Hannibal is bound to go to some grocery store for food or wine. A man of taste like my brother can’t be without the shit he loves like that for long.”

Will finished his pizza and washed it down with coffee, getting up to look over the pictures. "His eccentricities give him away," he mused, imaging for a bit how Nigel and Hannibal sounded very different. "Is he a respected man, like yourself?" The question was wrought with hidden meaning. He knew the Romanian was violent, capable of murder. Was his twin the opposite? He had a feeling they may have some things in common after all. "Just need to...ah, know what I'm going to be getting into."

The Romanian stopped what he was doing to look at Will. “He is, actually. He’s got a very successful psychiatry practice in Baltimore. He’s comfortable, as am I, and very respected. He runs in some pretty fucking elite circles in the States.” Nigel didn’t particularly want to go into too much more just yet, still feeling Will out.

Will looked into Nigel's eyes then, and leaned in to kiss him once, smirking subtly with a nod. He walked over and starting packing up his things in preparation for the trip, which didn't take long. After tugging down his sleep pants, he chucked his clothing over his shoulders, turning to look at the other man. "Going to wash up."

Nigel watched with hooded eyes as Will walked away. Damn that man is tempting, he thought to himself as got dressed for the day of travel.

***

The flight to Florence was not bad, though time seemed to move at a snail's pace. Two and a half hours later, they’d landed and were just entering a nearby upscale hotel. “Two, for Caramitru,” he said, using the fake name and ID Darko had gotten him just in case the kid had decided to file a police report or something. He didn’t think he would but one couldn’t be too careful.

Will stood next to Nigel, quietly with luggage in hand as they checked in. It was nice, he thought to himself, much nicer than the place he'd been in back in Bucharest.

A few minutes later and they'd made it into the room. Will started unpacking his clothing and neatly placing them in drawers. "I'm exhausted. Maybe we should come up with our plan and start looking tomorrow. It's late already."

Nigel rubbed a hand over his face and stretched. “I agree, darling. Going to have a beer and a smoke.” He looked pointedly at the single queen bed and smirked at Will. “Want me to take the couch?” He asked.

Will shook his head, grinning coyly as he looked at Nigel though his lashes. "You can sleep wherever you want after you fuck me again," he said, nonchalantly with his hands shoved into his green pant's pockets. He walked over to grab a beer for Nigel and a whiskey for himself, handing the former over. Brows were lifted in question as he sat against the desk. "It’s entirely up to you. Anythin you want is fine by me."

Nigel took the beer and leaned forward moving to stand too close to Will, practically breathing on him. “You know how to turn a fucking phrase, Will. What did you say you do for a living again? Whatever it is, I’m sure you have them eating from your hand.”

Will opened the top on the miniature bottle of whiskey and wrapped his lips around it, keeping his eyes trained, laser sharp on Nigel's as he tipped his head back and chugged a third. He swallowed thickly and smirked, placing his free hand over the Romanian's chest. "I'm a law enforcement agent," he answered, honestly, figuring if the man could locate someone like he had, he could easily find out what he did for a living--no point in lying really. "But don't worry, Nigel, I'm...off-duty while I'm out of the states."

“Well, fuck me. I never thought I'd fuck a cop...not like this anyway. You're like none I've ever met, that's for fucking sure,” he grinned, eyes twinkling. He slid an arm around Will’s waist to squeeze his backside a little. “God, you really have an amazing ass…”

"I'm not the only one who knows how to turn a phrase," Will smirked again, licking a stray drop of whiskey from his lips as he set the bottle down and leaned into Nigel. He blushed at the compliment, even deeper than before as pleasure shot through him making his cock strain in his pants. He took the beer from the man then, his blue gaze darkening and pushed him on the bed with a grin. "Shut up and fuck me..."

The next sound heard was the clinking of Nigel’s belt buckle as he pulled it open and began unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. He raised his hips up to slide out of his jeans, looking up at Will intensely. “That’s what you want, hmmm?” he asked, and reached up to pull Will down over him.

Pants were already halfway down as Will found himself over Nigel and he shimmied out of them quickly, reaching back to pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the ground beside the bed. He grasped the Romanian's face between his large hands and stared into his eyes lustfully as he licked his lips. "Yes," he answered, his tone rough and desire laced, a sharp breath drawn in through flared nostrils just as he slotted their lips together. "I want you to fuck me hard since this might be the last. Let me...remember you, this way."

Nigel bit Will’s plump lower lip hard, pushing his tongue inside his mouth as he ran his hands down bare skin. There was something unbelievably hot about sex with Will, knowing neither of them were making any promises to each other, the freedom of this just filling a primal, raw need they each had. “Oh, you’ll never forget fucking me, gorgeous, I guarantee it,” he said as he reached for the lube in his bag on the bed and pulled it out, slicking himself up the bare minimum needed. Just enough so he didn’t injure Will, though it likely would hurt. But that’s what they each wanted - they could feel it in the air sizzling between their bodies.

Will took Nigel's slick cock, gripping it with a squelch as he speared himself over and down its length. He groaned out, tone husky. The cop decided to allow himself this one last tryst, and while in another life he could have fallen for the criminal, he knew better in this one. Right away, he started to grind his hips back and forth, clawing at the furry chest beneath him with a throaty groan. "Yes, fuck..."

The older man groaned as his hips bucked hard up into Will, giving him what he wanted: a rough, wild fucking. His fingernails digging into Nigel’s chest, the wild manner in which he rode him immediately, not bothering for preparations or gentleness, all of it was perfect to Nigel. “Yeah, take my cock, oh fuck…” he grunted out, his ass arching off the bed and lifting Will a bit.

Growling, Will threaded his fingers in Nigel's hair and tugged, forcing his neck to the side as he leaned down to bite. He wanted to be remembered as well, and this would prove to do just that. "Ah, god, shit-" he moaned, licking over the wound he'd made as he ground down hard to meet each upward thrust from the Romanian's cock. "Harder, Nigel, tear me apart..."

Nigel howled when he sank his fangs into him, his thick fingers curling tighter into Will’s hip bones. He knew it would leave a mark, and it turned him on even more somehow. Nigel reared up, feeling a bit of warm blood trickling down his neck, and flipped the younger man over, getting on top of him. He pressed broad palms into the back of Will’s knees and thrust inside him deeper, raising his ass off the bed as he pounded into him. “Be careful what you fucking wish for, darling,” he rasped.

Will gripped the sheets, his jaw twisting as he moaned loudly, bed hitting the wall. It was hot as fuck, he'd never felt such pleasure in his life. Blue eyes burned into fiery amber as he took his own cock into his rough hand and started to stroke, his lips still painted with Nigel's blood. It was raw and savage, a side of himself coming out that he'd held back for as long as he could remember. "Mm yes, just like that-"

Nigel was determined now to make Will Graham remember him in every way he knew how, no matter what happened in each of their lives. He jackhammered with brutal precision into the sweating, writhing and handsome young man beneath him and leaned down on his elbows, his hot breath against his throat. “Like this? Fucking hell, you’re so fucking good….”

"Yeah," Will grunted, pleasure caught in his throat like he was being strangled by it. He tugged Nigel down to bite sharp kisses into his mouth, a way of reciprocating the sentiment as he swirled their tongues together so sloppily and needily that a bit of saliva dripped from the corners of his lips. He hardly cared right now, this was what he craved and knew now that nothing less than this would do from here on out. The Romanian had made his mark, undeniably. "I'm going...fuck, fuck, I'm going to come-"

Kissing Will back almost viciously, Nigel held back nothing, just as he did during their earlier encounter. He slammed into his body over and over, feeling his climax right there, just on the edge. “Come, Will, come on my fat fucking cock. Let me feel you…”

Normally, Will might have snickered or scoffed at a comment like that but he found with Nigel it turned him on, added to the lasciviousness of their joining. He dug blunt nails into the man's sweaty back as he arched and clamped down on his cock. Hot ropes of white come shot out between them as he huffed out ragged breaths against the Romanian's mouth. "Nigel, fuck-!"

“Will, oh fucking hell Will,” Nigel howled, his release coming out thick and heavy, bucking relentlessly into Will as he felt the confines of the younger man’s hot, wet body pulse around him powerfully. His come filled Will’s ass and squelched out as he continued to pump in and out of him, riding out his orgasm.

Will licked aggressively into Nigel's mouth, moaning still as he sucked his tongue and slid his hands up and down along the planes of sweaty, bulging muscle. "Nigel," he murmured again, not wanting the moment to end since it was likely the last. He wrapped his legs around him, keeping him just there for the moment as his heart started to slow and return to normal. "Shit..."

Nigel was still buried deep inside the young man, his hardness continuing to throb even past his climax. He brought his hand to Will’s jaw, kissing him harshly, matching his intensity. “Don’t want to stop either, darling,” he whispered, biting Will’s lips right back with a dark smirk.

‘Then don't’ almost slipped passed Will's lips but he stopped himself. Nigel would likely be back with Aiden and he would, once again, be alone. It was all for the best as his personal relationships never did seem to pan out; he never let himself get close enough for fear that he would see too much. Still, he let the kissing continue for a bit long, winding his tongue with the Romanian's, bathing in his scent and taste before finally pulling back to catch his breath. "We should...we should get some sleep,” he whispered, his tone rough as he licked his lips. "But this was...good, very good."

Nigel had to agree with him, his desire finally sated for the moment. Exhaustion was rapidly overtaking him, though right now he didn’t want to think of anything, not of what they would do tomorrow. “It was fucking incredible, honestly Will,” he replied. “But yes we should sleep…”

With a nod, Will wriggled out from under Nigel's solid, sweaty body after kissing him once more and then stood so he could clean up quickly before bed. He was eager to find Aiden but wasn't sure how it would go, for many reasons. "It was. I'm just going to clean up," he said, smiling over as his ass flexed briefly from the shift in position. He went to the bathroom then and after a few minutes, returned, climbing into bed with a smile. "It's all yours."

Nigel took a quick shower and then slid back into bed with Will, not bothering to dress. He quickly fell asleep after that, his thoughts stilled for the first time since everything had gone so wrong with the love of his life.

***

The next morning Nigel woke, checking his phone for a few more details from Darko. He was so glad his friend had finally decided to help him. He dressed in all black, a black tee and jeans, and sat on a chair waiting for Will.

Will buttoned up his blue flannel which he wore with a pair of tight jeans and tan boots. He walked over and sipped the coffee Nigel had made and sipped it slowly with a hum as he looked at him. The empath had slept soundly, curled up around the other, and was clearly attracted to him even now--the sooner they finished this, the better. "Alright, where are we headed first? Since you have the details."

Nigel stared at Will as he walked over, eyes fastened on how perfectly he filled out the very snug-fitting jeans he had on. “Yes, well, uhm, we have...we have a few blocks to cover. There’s a cafe on the corner of this street, with bistro seating outside. I think since it’s on the corner, it’ll give us a good view of four possible villas. There’s a grocer and butcher shop on the same street, which Hannibal may visit, knowing how much he loves cooking and getting fresh fucking ingredients.”

Feeling himself blush at the way Nigel was staring at him--how they were looking at each other--Will downed his coffee and set the mug down. He pulled out his glasses that he didn't need and put them on in preparation for their stakeout. "Great, that...that sounds good," he said finally, licking his lips as he sighed through his nostrils. "We can come back and get our stuff if this goes well."

Nigel agreed and gathered the essentials he’d need, waiting by the door. “Shall we?”

"Yes," Will said and grabbed his gun, wallet and keys, walking out the door with Nigel.

A half hour later and they arrived at the cafe, sitting at a table that was somewhat hidden but still allowed for a good view. Nothing happened for a good while and Will had downed two more cups of coffee, as well as consumed a pastry. They were getting tired when suddenly, he saw someone who looked just like Nigel, and a younger version of themselves. He tapped the Romanian's arm and whispered, "There they are..."

It was all Nigel could do not to get up and rush towards them. He swallowed hard the instant he saw Aiden - he looked relaxed, carefree, almost a little bored, holding Hannibal’s hand as they walked. Holding his fucking hand? Nigel thought to himself with rage. A vein throbbed in his neck as he watched them, nearly shaking with anger.

"Hey, remember what got you in this situation," Will said, quietly, feeling the anger like a sickening wave. He looked from the pair, noting how handsome Hannibal was--clearly different from his twin in style but both had their own appeal--and then back to Nigel. "If you want him back, you're going to have to calm down. I also shouldn't need to remind you what we did, just last night..." A beat and then he added. "I won't let you talk to him until you've relaxed. Don't mess this up."

Nigel looked at Will sharply, surprised at the ease of which he spoke up to the gruff man, and he took a breath. It was a little amazing how quickly Will had both pointed out his jealousy and stood up to him, yet calmed him somehow at the same time. “You’re...Y-you’re right, Will. Fuck, I need to get ahold of myself. I don’t want to fuck it up.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. You should approach them. Aiden, he’ll probably just run if he sees me,” he said.

"That's a good idea," Will said quietly, and gave Nigel a sympathetic look as he patted his arm. "Stay put, I'll...if I see that it is ok for you to come over, I'll let you know but otherwise, don't move." Standing up, he turned to Nigel and raised his brows, leaning in a bit with a small smile. "Please."

He didn't give the Romanian time to say one way or another and walked over, to the pair, once they were inside the cafe.

"Hi," Will began, looking between both men. "I'm Will Graham. I've been looking for Aiden, for you," he said, looking at his brother and then back to Hannibal. "I'm his brother."

Hannibal blinked up at the man before him and was instantly struck by his appearance. He looked like an older, more experienced version of his beloved boy, with a scruffy beard, shorter hair, and some darkness in his eyes that told the story of a man who’d been through life. Even still, he possessed the same sea-blue eyes and beauty behind a wall he clearly had around himself. “I’m Hannibal Lecter, Aiden’s....well, I’m his former lover’s brother.”

Will was struck by Hannibal the moment he heard him speak, and he noticed then that he certainly had an air of danger to him, though different than Nigel's. He shook that feeling, not letting it in and adjusted his glasses before extending his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you," he said and shook.

Aiden had been staring, mouth agape and finally came around. "You're my what?"

"Your brother..." Will said, with a little sigh as he retracted his hand from the shake. "I've been...tracking you. Believe me it's not as creepy as it might sound. I'm a police officer and learned that I had a brother when Frank - our father-passed away a month ago."

"Oh...so he finally kicked the bucket," Aiden smirked, unaffected. "So how did I not know I had a brother?"

"I was adopted and lived in New Orleans most of my life..." Will explained and letting himself read his little brother before turning back to Hannibal but he didn't meet his gaze. "You said former lover's brother, I assume you hold that position now?"

The Doctor lowered his gaze to glance at Aiden and back to Will. He was taken aback by the bluntness of the young man; rough around the edges, but undeniably alluring. “Yes, Will. I have a home here, though if you’ve been tracking Aiden you undoubtedly know that already.”

Will smirked subtly at that, crossing his muscled forearms flexing when he placed his hands into his pockets as he looked into Hannibal's eyes fully. "I do, just like I know you're a physician and a psychiatrist, Doctor Lecter."

Curious that his brother was in law enforcement. “You came a long way to find your brother. This is quite the auspicious occasion. Will, would you care to join us for dinner this evening and get acquainted with Aiden?”

Looking to Aiden, Will arched an inquisitive brow to see if he even wanted to get to know him. He was pleased when the boy nodded with a smile of encouragement. After a brief smile, he glanced back at Hannibal.

"I'd love to come to dinner. Where are you both staying?"

Hannibal jotted down the address of his villa down the street from where they were. “I’ve got some fresh homemade sausage, and was planning to make stuffed arancini with a mushroom and rosemary risotto. Do you have any dietary restrictions, Will?” Hannibal asked with an eyebrow quirked.

Will tucked the address into his shirt pocket, licking his lips as he rubbed his scruffy jaw. "No, Doctor, I am an adventurous eater, you could say," he smiled and shifting a little to look between the two of them. "That sounds delicious. What time?"

“Seven, please, Will. We look forward to having you,” he said with a charming smile, extending his hand to grasp Will’s once more.

"I'll be on time," Will assured and felt himself flush a little as he studied Hannibal's handsome face, taking his hand to shake. He quickly retracted it, clearing his throat as he turned to offer the same to Aiden. He was surprised with he was met with a full bodied hug.

"I'm so excited, Will! A brother of my own, this will be great," Aiden exclaimed, not letting go yet as he went on and on. After moment, he let go and blushed also, a bit embarrassed at his intrusiveness. "Anyways, I just mean, it'll be cool, you know?"

Will chuckled, authentically, nodding. "Yes, very...cool, Aiden. I'll see you both then and won't take up anymore of time for now."

With this, Will walked away, a bit rattled from the whole thing. He slipped around the corner to where Nigel was thankfully still seated. "That was...interesting," he said, sitting down. "I'm going to dinner at seven at their place."

Nigel had been waiting, cracking his knuckles distractedly and trying to imagine how the interaction might go down. He knew Aiden would be excited and curious about Will, after all they looked so much alike even though they were vastly different people. A pain burned in his chest as he thought of Aiden and it was truly all he could manage to not run in the shop and find him, and beg his forgiveness.

When Will returned, he searched his face for clues about what may have happened. “How is Aiden? Did he mention me at all? What did...did Hannibal mention what happened?” He sat leaned back in his chair, puffing away on a cigarette agitatedly.

Sitting down at the table, Will looked over at Nigel, rubbing a hand over his face. "Aiden didn't and he's fine. He seems...good if not bored a little," he explained, trying to tread lightly. "Hannibal mentioned you, indirectly. You were brought up as the former lover...him being the current." Before the Romanian could lose his cool, Will touched his arm. "As I said, I'm going to dinner at seven tonight, I have their address. I'll put in a good word for you, but you need to stay calm, Nigel."

Nigel exhaled heavily and swallowed a lump of anger and hurt in his throat. After all, as Will pointed out, he too had been fucking Will the last couple days. He had no leg to stand on being indignant about it. That didn’t stop the facts from smarting. He wanted to go to that dinner. “Will....shouldn’t I come?” he asked, scratching his jaw and hoping Will would say yes.

"No," Will said, cutting a knowing look to Nigel. He rubbed his arm once and then moved his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Turning to look at the gruff older man, he gave him a somewhat reassuring smile, trying his best there and sighed. "You're going to have to be a bit patient. We didn't come all this way to have you fall back into old habits, did we?"

He knew he was right, and strangely, it seemed Will was now one of only three people in his life that he’d ever listened to seriously without mowing them over to get what he wanted anyway. Only Darko and Hannibal could ever do that, and clearly even Darko had failed in the area of giving him advice he’d actually listen to. “No. I don’t...fuck….” he sighed. “I don’t want to fuck this up, no. I’ll stay back.”

"Good." Will smiled, seeing Hannibal and Aiden exiting the cafe, the doctor's arm around the boy's waist as he leaned over to kiss his love from the side. They were far enough away that Nigel and himself wouldn't be seen but it worried him all over again that the Romanian might run over, so he gripped his hand, looking at him. "Let's go, Nigel, back to the hotel, to regroup a bit, have some lunch."

Nigel looked at them and swallowed hard, finally turning back towards Will again. “Yeah. Let’s do that. I’m fine...I just...I need a fucking drink.” He rose, nodding as he moved his hand from Will’s. “I get it.”

It might have stung a bit, admittedly, the rejection from Nigel --but it didn’t, he knew this wasn’t anything serious, so he nodded, and got up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah," he said, and began walking back towards the rental. "I could use one too, to be prepared for tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

****

Back at the hotel, Nigel pulled a few bottles of booze from the mini bar and twisted the cap off one, downing it fast. Thinking of Hannibal touching Aiden hurt, though he knew, again, he had no right to be upset. “What will you tell them tonight?” He asked Will, handing him a mini bottle.

"I’ll think of something," Will answered, taking a drink once he'd twisted the cap off of the bottle. He took a sip, his adam's apple bobbing. "I just hope they’ll listen..."

“I need Aiden to know I’ve changed and I’d never lay a finger on him again,” Nigel said. “Whatever Hannibal’s doing, fuck if I know, but he’s not what Aiden needs.” He looked up and saw the expression on Will’s face and shook his head. “I’m sorry…”

"Hannibal seems like he needs someone...stronger," Will said, musing over the elegant doctor in order to push Nigel out of his mind. He met Nigel's gaze and shook his head as well, not having realized the look on his face. "No, no, it's...it's fine. It's for the best this way."

The Romanian was mainly focused on Aiden, on getting his love back, so the passing thought Will conveyed - that he was curious about his twin - didn’t exactly register with him. Finally breaking from his reverie, he walked over to Will and handed him another miniature bottle of whiskey. “Yeah. He fucking does. I can be gentle too, I can treat him better, better than I was. I can change, Will. I think you’ve already helped me more than anything, really. No one else has called me on my bullshit. Everyone’s fucking afraid of me. It’s...it’s a lonely way to live, but it’s just how I’ve had to be.”

Will tossed the empty bottle and took the new one, tipping it in thanks to Nigel as he cracked it open with a twist and tossed it back down his throat. He understood, and didn’t take it personally. He also knew what it was like to be on one’s own, except in his case, he avoided people and not the other way around. "You'd better change, if you want to win and keep Aiden back," he said, bluntly. "Glad I could be of help, Nigel. Aiden seems like a good kid. If we bond, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you both. I've been...lonely too."

Nigel watched the way Will’s lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle and he stepped closer to him, invading his space, running his hand down his jaw. He leaned closer to kiss his mouth, licking a drop of whiskey away. “It’s the worst, sometimes. When you lay awake at night and you’re all alone with your thoughts, with the memories, nightmares, and no one there,” he said quietly.

"Yes..." Will set the bottle down, taking Nigel's and doing the same. He gripped behind the nape of his neck and met his eyes, trembling with need just before he pulled him back against his mouth with a deep inhale of breath through his nostrils. What am I doing? Will wondered about himself, but then reasoned that once more wouldn't hurt. He tugged the Romanian with him back onto the bed.

***

Hours later, Will walked into Hannibal and Aiden's, the scent of rich food filling his senses as he took off his coat and handed it to Hannibal. "Smells good," he said, with a little smile. He didn't see Aiden, but presumed he was off in the room getting ready. "Aiden?"

Hannibal greeted the younger man with a smile. He couldn’t help but be curious, drawn to him somehow. There were storms behind his beautiful blue eyes, and he had the sense that Will was a much different person than his younger brother. “Aiden’s just getting dressed. He’ll be out momentarily. Thank you for coming, Will.” He led him into the kitchen where he was plating their food and poured a glass of wine for him. “Do you drink?” he asked.

"Yes, is the answer to that," Will chuckled briefly, letting his fingers trail over the counter top as he walked along the length of the kitchen before taking the glass with a nod of thanks. Hannibal radiated power, elegance and under that, danger--it was alluring and a bit unnerving all at once. "And thanks for having me, Doctor Lecter. I'm sure adding someone to the menu, so to speak, wasn't expected, but I'm grateful for your hospitality."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and grinned, shaking his head at the comment. “It’s a pleasure having you, I’m sure. And as Aiden’s long lost brother, I’m certain you have much to catch up on with him. Under normal circumstances, I might be suspicious of you showing up here and tracking him down like this, but for the fact you look so much like him. I trust your motives are positive?” he asked, not unkindly, but trying to feel him out.

"Then you trust easier than I do, Doctor," Will grinned, sipping his wine and looking at Hannibal over the glass. He set it down and sighed, leaning back against the counter, a hand in his pocket. "I didn't come here with intentions of harming anyone, no. But take my word, looks can be very deceiving. On the other hand, I think you know that."

Hannibal tilted his head towards Will and took a sip of wine himself. He gauged him carefully, keeping his expression entirely neutral, untroubled and pleasant. It intrigued him how the younger man had arrived at such a conclusion so quickly, then again, he was in law enforcement and was surely used to “profiling” people. Half of that was making guesses based on a very small amount of information and fishing for the missing pieces. It didn’t worry Hannibal. “I do know a bit about the ways in which humans deceive one another, yes. As I said before, I’m a psychiatrist. Our jobs are both in essence separating lies from truth,” he said with a charming smile.

Will was about to reply when he was tackle- hugged by Aiden who ran at him and nearly knocked the wine out of his hands.

"Will!" he beamed, hugging him tight like they hadn't just met earlier.

"Hey, Aiden," Will laughed, hugging him back. No, they certainly didn't share the social issues.

Letting go, Aiden smiled, hugging Hannibal then. "So what were you two talkin' about? Me?"

"No, actually or well yes, indirectly. We were talking about trust," Will said, arching a brow at Hannibal.

"Um, oh, okay, well you're my brother so I trust you and of course Hannibal. He's helped me through a lot."

"Looks like it, Aiden. That's good. It's good to have someone get us through something, change is always possible. Isn't it Doctor Lecter?" Will asked, referring to Nigel among other things.

Hannibal nodded In agreement. “Certainly, change is possible. Most humans reject change, however if something drives them out of their comfortable complacency hard enough, it can be encouraged.” He began to carry the plates of food to the dining room, each one looking like a work of art. “The arancini came out exactly as I’d planned. Shall we, gentlemen?” He asked, pulling out chairs for Aiden and Will.

Aiden and Will both nodded at the same time, and walked together, the brothers beginning to mirror each other. They sat down, one on either side of Hannibal's seat at the head of the table and smiled. Will spoke first. "This looks delicious, Doctor, thank you," he said, and then picked up his fork, trying to think of a good spot to bring up Nigel. He just hoped that the impatient Romanian could stay away and the fact that he'd left the damned address on the dresser before leaving didn't do much for his confidence.

"Yeah it looks really good babe," Aiden smiled, looking between two men. "So Will, are you seeing anyone?"

"I...no, no attachments," Will answered, a bit surprised at the directness of the question. He felt himself blush. "I build forts, keep people out, most of the time."

Hannibal arched a brow at Will, increasingly curious about him. He was about to reply when the sound of a vase breaking in the foyer got their attention, Hannibal rose quickly and was about to check when Nigel came barreling in. “Aiden, please let me talk to you…” he began as Hannibal stretched out his hand to brace either side of his shoulders. “Nigel, how on earth, where…”

Will sighed, rubbing his hand over his face when Nigel came in. He'd stood up, preparing to go help Hannibal look when he saw him. Before Will could say anything, he saw Aiden start to shake.

"Nigel..." Aiden gasped, the hair on his neck standing up. Seeing Nigel brought it all back--the good and the bad. He didn't know how to feel. The boy looked over at Hannibal with fear written all over his face and then to Will. "Will? Did you... was this some sort of fucking game? Are you even my brother or did Nigel hire someone who looked like me to organize this?"

Hannibal stood back, watching the heated exchange in silence.

"Aiden, no," Will said, his tone soft as he walked over and touched his shoulder. "I'm your brother... Nigel and I met in Bucharest at a bar, and we figured out we knew you. He's changed..." The empath looked over at Nigel and glared at him, showing he was pissed. "Believe it or not and he wasn't supposed to come here tonight. I'm sorry."

"But you still know him and didn't tell me!" Aiden yelled, standing up and knocking over the chair. He hauled back and slapped Will in the face, sending his glasses to the floor with a clatter.

Will didn't move, he just stood, stunned, as Aiden walked over to Nigel now, clearly letting anger take over. He got in between Nigel and Hannibal, poking his finger in his chest. God it was hard being this close to him and he was scared shitless honestly but adrenaline was surging through his veins. That and he wanted the Romanian to see he’d changed too. "You don't get to come here now and ruin everything I have with Hannibal! You hurt me and then you use my brother to get to me? What is the matter with you? Both of you!"

Nigel felt the fear, hurt and anger surge through him at Aiden’s words, but took a deep breath and placed a hand on his arm. “Aiden, I’m begging you to listen to me. I only came to apologize to you and tell you I’ve changed. What Will is saying is true. We didn’t plan this; Will came to Bucharest looking for you and it was pure chance we met. Look at him; he’s obviously your brother, darling. I-I’m not trying to fucking ruin anything, but I..I love you, Aiden. Losing you has been devastating.” His eyes were red and wet with tears that glazed them, the sadness and anguish permeating his sharp features.

“Nigel, you have to understand, Aiden has moved on. He does not want to be with you any longer,” Hannibal said, finally stepping closer to his twin.

Nigel looked at his brother then. “And you seem to have stepped in and taken advantage of him quite fucking nicely, brother.”

“I’ve helped him. Anything that’s developed from that has been purely organic, I promise you.”

“Fucking listen. I’m not...I’ve changed. This whole fucking thing has changed me. I know I’ve been a shit head. I know I treated you like shit, Aiden. I wish I could go back and change the past, but I can’t. I’m just asking for another chance, and I won’t stop until you don’t look at me like that anymore. Like you’re terrified. It’s killing me.” Nigel put his hand over his heart and rubbed his chest where it hurt the most, where it all hurt like hell.

Aiden felt his heart ache at Nigel's confession, at the emotion in his eyes, and even though he'd seen him apologize in the past, this seemed very different. It was confusing since he had feelings for Hannibal now too. "I..." the boy trailed off, starting to cry himself, the touch from his ex-lover felt like fire scorching him through to his marrow. He wanted to fall into his arms and let him kiss his pain away, but everything was so overwhelming. He was scared, and so utterly in love with the Romanian he couldn't see straight. Feeling like it was too much, or like he'd throw up, the young man bolted. It was all he knew to do and he took off running, down the hall as fast as he could, and out the door, sobbing so hard he thought his lungs might explode.

"Let him go," Will advised, sharply, pressing a broad palm to both men. He understood the need for space - he was the same way. It seemed they had something in common after all. "He needs a time to process all of this. I will not allow either one of you to rob him of that."

Nigel rubbed a hand over his red, tear-stained face and shook his head. Frankly, he was grateful that Will was there. The same sentiment coming from Hannibal would only enrage him. It was ideal because to him, Will was a neutral party, and he’d grown to respect him even in the brief time they'd known each other. “I should go. I don't want to drive him even further away. But, Hannibal, fucking hell. I have changed,” he finished, turning away.

“Perhaps so, Nigel. Time will tell,” the doctor said crisply.

Will removed his hands from the two men, his gaze lingering on Hannibal's for a few seconds longer as he licked his lips subconsciously. "He has, Doctor, or at least from what I can..." Feel? No, he shouldn't say that. "From what I can tell, despite his sudden entrance tonight. " He sighed then, pinching the bridge of his nose before he bent over to pick up his glasses. "I should go too, thanks for dinner and I apologize for the spectacle in your home. Here's my number, please give this to Aiden, I'd like to talk with him when he gets back."

Hannibal looked Will up and down a bit when he’d been distracted with retrieving his glasses. He looked away and then took the slip of paper he was given. “I’ll do that, but you both need to give him time. Will, it was good to meet you,” he said with a warm smile.

“I’ll give him all the time he needs, but I won’t give up, Hannibal. I fucking love him,” Nigel said, pushing his ash blonde hair back with long fingers and shaking his head as he walked away.

After nodding to Hannibal, the curly haired man turned to Nigel, "Let's go, Nigel, we've done all we can for now." Will turned back to the doctor and smiled, just a little. "Good evening, Doctor Lecter."

“Good evening,” Hannibal replied, seeing them out.

Will looked over at Nigel as they walked back to the car. Will had taken an uber there so now he could ride back with him instead. "What the hell was that, Nigel?" he asked, sighing with a little irritation. He laughed dryly just for a second before touching the Romanian's shoulder to keep him from getting too pissed again. "Was any part of the plan unclear? Because I distinctly remembering insisting you not come here tonight."

Nigel shot him a look and then shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground grimly. “Yeah I fucking know. But the longer I sat there, the more I just couldn’t fucking stand it. Hannibal with his fucking hands on my boy like that. I...I know...I know I kinda fucked up but I just had to see him,” he said sadly.

"Well he clearly still loves you, Nigel," Will said, having felt it. That and in his line of work he could read people even if he hadn't been cursed with his "gift" of empathy. "I think you planted a seed, we just have to see if it grows...and as for Hannibal, I think Aiden is likely better with you anyways. I sense....darkness, in him," he said, looking over at Nigel knowingly. "I think he'll recover fine."

Nigel raised an eyebrow. “Will, you may not have noticed but my brother was checking out your ass.” He looked pointedly at the younger man’s backside with a grin before continuing. “Hannibal doesn’t love Aiden the way I do. I hope I planted something and maybe he forgives me...I just...hope.”

Will blushed deeply at that, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking back at Nigel as they reached the car. "No, I'd say he doesn't, and I think Aiden will forgive you… he just needs time, like Doctor Lecter said."

***

Nigel was up uncharacteristically early the next morning, letting Will sleep and deciding to make a gesture towards Aiden. Something to show he had changed. He left a note to tell Will where he was going, and set out, getting some flowers and stopping at a homemade chocolatier to get Aiden’s favorite kind - chocolate covered coconut balls. He walked to the patio of Hannibal’s villa and left them on the doorstep; blueberry-colored roses and a box of chocolates tied with a red ribbon. Inside the box, he’d written a note explaining the flowers matched Aiden’s eyes and the ribbon his ruby lips, which Nigel loved so dearly. He asked forgiveness and said to take as much time as he needed, but that Nigel would never love anyone else the same Again.

He looked up at the window with tears in his gold eyes, and walked back to the hotel he shared with Will.

Will was up, coffee and a danish eaten as he'd just gotten dressed. He was about to head out to find Nigel when the Romanian walked into the room. "I was just about to go find you..." he said with a sigh, sitting down in the arm chair. "Did you talk to Aiden?"

Nigel lit up a cigarette and paced the room. “No. I figure it’s too soon. I got him...I got him some gifts and left him a note. Leaving it a bit to chance that he’ll go out and see them first, or if Hannibal allows him to see.” He paused and looked at Will before sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him.

"That was thoughtful of you," Will said, legs spread as he leaned forward and wrung his hands together. He leaned back in the chair, tipping his face to the ceiling as he thought about how badly he wanted this to be resolved so he could go home, be near the quiet stream he loved so much and see his dogs. "So I guess now all we can do is wait."

“Thoughtful? I mean, it’s why I’m fucking here. Showing him I’ve changed because ...because I have changed, Will.” He puffed away at the smoke, ashing it in an empty coffee cup on the nightstand.

"Oh I'm aware of why you're here, Nigel," Will muttered, a little offended that his nicety wasn't taken as such. He wasn't one who gave compliments often, then again social interaction wasn't his strong point.

The older man put out his cigarette butt and rose, walking over to where Will sat. “I’m sorry….I meant nothing by it. I’m just...just stressed and if I’m being honest, fucking scared.” He took a knee beside Will and tried to look into his eyes.

"No, it's fine," Will said, looking at Nigel with a small smile. "I know you're scared, I think that Aiden is too. Scared to trust that you've changed. But I feel that he still loves you and-"

Will's phone rang then and he paused, plucking it from his pocket. "It's Aiden, just give me a moment," he said, and touched Nigel's shoulder reassuringly.

The conversation went on for a moment, with Will listening mostly before he handed the phone to Nigel. "He wants to talk to you..."

Nigel’s heart stopped in his chest, and he grabbed the phone, trembling. “Hello? Darling?”

Aiden's heart skipped a beat at the pet name, but he tried to remain strong, he couldn't just give in right away, even if he yearned to. "Hey," he said, his tone a bit rough from all the tears he'd shed. Hannibal had been there for him but he was still so confused. "Thanks for the stuff you left...I was awake and saw you leave it there. I was wondering if you wanted to meet at the cafe I saw Will at? Just to talk though, ok?"

The Romanian tried to keep his voice calm; in all honesty hearing Aiden again, that rough, slightly hoarse, deep but young voice pulled at his chest and broke him open inside. “I’m- I’m glad you got them. Yes, of course I’d love to see you...just to talk. Thank you, angel. I understand, and I’d like that.”

"How about at four? Hannibal's going to be gone then," Aiden said, though he wasn't hiding it from him, he'd tell him afterwards and when he got home. The boy wanted to tell Nigel how much he'd missed him and how much he loved the gifts--especially the note attached. "So I'll see you then?"

“Four, at the cafe. Yes...I will be there, Aiden.” His voice had softened considerably, still rough, but somber and serious.

"Ok, cool. So, um, I see you then," Aiden said, softly and insecure. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not but he felt they needed to at least talk and the cafe was a public place. "Bye for now."

“Bye,” Nigel said. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but decided to wait until they were face to face for that. He hung up the phone and looked at Will. “He wants to meet me at four, down at the cafe…”

Will nodded, taking the phone back and placing it in his pocket. "That's a good sign," he said, offering Nigel a smile. "I can wait here, unless you need me to distract Hannibal?" Will laughed.

Nigel set his lips into a thin line. “Might not be a bad idea. You pay him a visit and keep him occupied. He said Hannibal would be gone. I wonder where to? Last thing I need is Hannibal coming by and interfering.”

"I'm not sure, but you could ask Aiden tomorrow, send me a text and I'll go seek him out," Will offered, a little curious to spend more time with the elegant, handsome doctor anyways, which was rare for him. "I'll do my best to keep him...occupied."

Nigel saw the wicked glint in his eyes and chuckled. “Well, he does look like me, so it would be easy to explain if you are attracted to him,” he winked.

"No one can accuse you of having a low self-esteem," Will joked, his face red from the conversation as he leaned forward and met Nigel's gaze with a coy expression. "You two may look alike but I can tell there are quite a few differences. Both unique, in your own way..."

Nigel’s eyes flickered down to Will’s mouth and back up to his azure eyes. “And you and Aiden are very different as well, despite the similarity in your appearance. If I’m being honest, if I weren’t...if it weren’t for Aiden, I’d definitely pursue you, Will Graham.” He arched an eyebrow and smirked at the agent.

Will licked his lips, swallowing at the confession. It made his heart twinge with emotion he didn't want to think of or deal with, so he nodded instead and touched his chest. "If Aiden wasn't part of this...I'd let you," he said softly, a bit rough around the edges of the words as he palmed Nigel's chest. "In another life or world, maybe."

Nigel touched Will’s face, rubbing a thumb over his jaw and cupping it as he stared at him. “Yeah, another life,” he said, leaning in and pressing his lips against Will’s. It was a little desperate and dangerous, but he followed his gut and passion and in the moment, he felt both tugging at him.

"Nigel," Will groaned, unable to resist the lure, he'd been snared once again by the Romanian's alluring hook and he decided not to stop it. This would truly be the last time, Aiden was still with Hannibal, after all. He stood then, quickly pulling off his shirt and then reaching for the older man's, grasping him by his belt as he undid his fly hastily. The empath was on fire, his cock hard and throbbing, heart pounding as he was eager to feel him skin to skin again. "Take me...fuck me, just this last time."

Nigel exhaled hard through his nostrils, feeling his own body harden again as he tasted Will eagerly. There was no denying the chemistry between them, and even if his heart belonged to another, he still couldn’t resist Will. “Yeah...just this last time, gorgeous,” he whispered. The Romanian was stripped naked rather quickly and barely pulling his lips away from Will’s, he moved to the chair to pull Will into his lap, straddling him.

Will got out of his clothing too, getting off of Nigel's lap only long enough to do that and get the lube. He prepared himself and sat right down on the Romanian's cock, crashing their lips together with a deep, rough groan. "Oh shit," he moaned, sucking the older man's tongue as he tugged through his strands heatedly, rolling his hips. "Fuck, I'm going to miss this."

Nigel had not expected Will to mount him so fast; he’d expected to have to prepare him a little, but this was one thing he loved about him - he knew what he wanted and took it. The Romanian groaned from the tight clutch of Will’s body, rubbing his muscular thighs and marveling at how hot he looked riding him. He gripped Will’s cock and spit on it before he started stroking him rhythmically. “I am too. You look so fucking good like this,” he whispered.

The empath had prepared himself, though only a bit, before he'd sat on Nigel's cock and more than that, he was certainly not afraid of the pain. Luckily, there wasn't much with how they'd been fucking since Bucharest. Will leaned in and bit the older man's lower lip, tugging it as he growled lustfully. "Yeah?" he asked, grinding fasters as he licked back into the Romanian's mouth, hotly and urgently. "You feel so good...god, so good-"

Nigel gripped Will’s hips hard as he moved him up and down on his fat dick, encouraging him to ride harder. His sharp teeth bit down on Will’s bottom lip and he moaned roughly as he sucked his tongue hard. “Fucking hell, so do you, oh fuck…”

Will fucked down on him harder, wet noises filling the room as he rode with all of his power. He bit Nigel's upper lip, slotting their mouths together as he snarled lustfully. "Yes," he panted, sweat dripping down his back, curls sticking to his brow as he bit over to the older man's neck and sunk in his teeth, popping skin and lapping at the blood. "Fuck, yes..."

There was something so raw and rough about the wild way in which Will fucked. So animalistic and uninhibited. He held nothing back it seemed, and Nigel responded with equal appetite. The biting, the blood, all made Nigel more feral, and he yanked Will’s head back hard by his curls, exposing his neck to sharp teeth. He too bit down, snapping skin and licking at the beads of blood that dripped down. “Will, you’re fucking delicious,” he said hoarsely.

The empath was feeding on Nigel's emotions, and that combined with his own, made him grip the man's shoulders, digging his blunt nails in as he pounded down over and over. His blue eyes blazed with dark ferocity as he howled with pleasure. "So are you, shit, Nigel," he moaned, roughly and slid his hand down to pinch the Romanian's nipple hard as his balls began to draw up.

Nigel tightened his fist around Will’s cock and pumped him harder over and over, throwing his head back as he felt himself about to burst. “Oh fuck Will, I’m not gonna last here,” he groaned, stroking over pre come dripping down Will’s length and thumbing over the tip.

Will moaned when Nigel started fisting his cock. He leaned in and kissed him, passionate and sloppy. "Fuck, I'm going to--" he managed to get out and with a shift of his jaw, he came, hot and thick over Nigel's hand as his hole strangled the Romanian's shaft. "Nigel-!"

Will’s body milked his orgasm right out of him, and Nigel’s hips jerk up hard, shooting his load inside the younger man. “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck Will...god fucking damn it,” he gasped, pulling Will against his chest and kissing him hard.

Kissing Nigel with all of his might, Will savored him, wanting to remember each nuance and taste, every sound and and feeling. He rode out the last few waves of their release and grasped the Romanian's face. "Unspeakably beautiful," he murmured, referring to what they'd done as well as Nigel himself. "So raw and unhinged..."

“Strangely, all things that describe you,” Nigel replied. He looked up into Will’s eyes, thumbing over the soft beard covering his sharp jawline. “I’m going to remember this time we had together forever, Will. I hope no matter what happens with your brother, we can still keep in touch?”

Will blushed at that, looking at Nigel as the sweat and come began to cool on his skin. "So will I...and yes, I'd like that. I suppose I'll be coming around to see Aiden," he said with a chuckle, though a part of him felt a pang of sadness at the loss of what they'd just shared. "Though Bucharest is far from the states. Never know what could happen though..."

“You never know,” he smiled, rubbing Will’s back.

***

Four came faster than Nigel had thought and yet he was as anxious as a schoolboy as he walked to the cafe to meet Aiden. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt and jeans, and slicked his hair back as he climbed the stairs and entered the cafe.

Aiden was sitting by the window, in skinny jeans and a black band t-shirt, chewing on the end of a pencil as he waited. He'd sketched a little doodle in anticipation. When he saw Nigel, his heart started beating faster and he smiled, waving to get his attention. "Nigel...Hey."

Nigel’s heart pounded like crazy when he saw Aiden. Just as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on him. More so. He was happy to see the boy looked healthy, well-fed, a glow to his cheeks, the bruises completely faded from his neck and wrists. He sauntered up to the small table and pulled out a seat, resisting the urge to pull the boy into his arms. He simply sat and couldn’t take his eyes off him - like he was the only person in the place.

“Hello, Aiden.”

Aiden looked at Nigel with equal attentiveness, licking his lips absentmindedly--no, he knew why and it was because he looked so good. He too, wanted to fall into his arms and have all the pain and memories kissed away. The boy knew though that they needed to talk first, see if it could be salvaged and if the man who was once his owner, had changed.

"Hey," Aiden said again, and then chuckled at himself. "Well this is about as comfortable as sitting on a cactus isn't it?" He paused and then wrung his slender fingers together. "I want to start by saying, I've missed you...I have, but I'm afraid too. Afraid of how I feel when I see you, but also that you've not changed."

Nigel placed his hands on the table, rubbing them together and examining them with a sigh before looking deeply into the boy’s eyes again. “I’m just gonna fucking say this all now before I lose my nerve,” he burted out quickly. “You have every right to be afraid, every right to hesitate. Every fucking right to never want to see me again. Honestly, I’m grateful for you giving me the chance to even speak to me now,” Nigel confessed. “It’s not exactly easy for me to be this honest and vulnerable with you. Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever...I’ve never talked to anyone like this before. I’m the fucking tough guy, but you...you’ve made me want to fucking quit all that shit.Maybe that’s what this is all about. Changing. You’ve changed me, Aiden.”

Aiden barely realized that his mouth was agape, but he did and closed it, rubbing his smooth chin. He knew Nigel was a proud, tough man and he wouldn't just come up with some stuff like that for no reason. Even when they lived together, the Romanian would apologize but never to such an extent and certainly not with such profound vulnerability. The young man placed his hands over the older man's then, pretty much without a thought and met his gaze. "I believe you," he admitted honestly, even if there was still a part of him that was worried. "I never minded who you were with anyone else, or what your profession was. I just wanted you to make me an exception, to trust me and treat me well, yanno? I...I still love you. Never stopped honestly."

Nigel focused on Aiden’s vividly blue eyes. “I never stopped loving you, Aiden. I mean, fucking ask Darko. I’ve been a wreck, but I deserved it. I deserved you leaving me. I even...I know you’ve slept with Hannibal and you know what, I hope he was good to you. I know he would be. But he doesn’t love you the way I do. He doesn’t think the fucking sun rises and sets in your eyes, or fall asleep remembering the taste of your skin, or feel hot lava in his chest picturing your smile. You fucking do that to me, that and more, angel. I don’t…” he choked up, rubbing away tears with his fist. “I don’t expect you to take me back or for any of this to sound real enough to you compared to how I fucking treated you. All I can tell you is, I’d never hurt you again, on my fucking life.”

"Nigel..." Aiden trailed off, his own eyes welling up at that beautiful confession. It was everything he'd wanted to hear before, back in Bucharest before all of this happened, but now, he did have feelings for Hannibal and even if it wasn't as deep as how he felt for Nigel, he owed it to him to think things through. Sighing, Aiden wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and then rested his face on the backs of them, bracing elbows on the table. "Hannibal has been good to me. I do have feelings for him, but it's not the same. I'm confused. Seeing you? I feel everything all at once and I do believe you, as I said, but I think I just need more time. I'm not saying no, or yes, just that we spend more time together and see how it goes? I don't know how long you and Will are going to be here though. I'm glad you came here today though and that you said all of this."

Nigel rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. “I have no idea how long Will is going to stay. I had not made plans either way, so at least a few more days. If you wanted me to stay longer, I would, but I...I don’t want to pressure you, Aiden. If it mean I have to go back to Bucharest alone, while you think, that’s alright too.” He thought that taking that weight off the boy would help, and he didn’t want him to come back because he felt he had no choice. He hoped it to be because he wanted to.

The thought of Nigel leaving to go to Bucharest alone sent a pang of something inside of Aiden. He realized he didn't want that, but he knew he needed time still as well. It was tricky, and he hoped that something would come to him soon, some sort of clarity or answer. Maybe he should talk to Will. "I don't want to force you to stay longer just because I'm uncertain...I know you have work and all," he said, but it did help him to know he did have a choice. That was unusual considering how things used to be between he and the Romanian. "I don't think you're pressuring me, Nigel."

A waiter stopped by their table to ask if they wanted to order anything, and Nigel looked up the man in mild annoyance at the interruption, but otherwise didn’t say or do anything hostile - he was, after all, trying to change. “I’ll have a beer, thanks. Aiden, would you like something? Have anything you like, I’m buying,” He said warmly.

"Macchiato, grande, please," Aiden ordered with a smile at Nigel in appreciation. "Just a light dusting of cinnamon on top of that, almond milk and lightly foamy. Thank you." When the waiter left, he turned back and licked his lips. The young man's tastes had clearly changed a little being around Hannibal but he was the same at the core. "I appreciate it."

Nigel arched an eyebrow and smirked at the incredibly specific request and saw some of his twins’ tastes had already rubbed off on him. He managed a full on smile; it was adorable to him in a way, watching the handsome youth ask for such a fancy drink. “Someone’s been getting spoiled by the good cafes of Florence, eh?” he joked, still gazing at Aiden with warmth and affection.

Aiden chuckled at that, and dipped his head, looking at Nigel through his lashes. "Yeah, I like it here," he said softly, running his fingers over the smooth table before touching his neck where the collar would normally have been. The warmth in Nigel’s tone and his eyes sent a spark straight through to the boy’s heart, making him want to kiss him. Truly, despite everything, he’d missed the man across from him. "When I first got here...I thought about how it would've been nice to be here with you, under different circumstances."

The Romanian looked at those long, slender fingers, ones he’d missed so much; how good they felt on his body, how he missed holding and kissing and touching the boy. “It’s a romantic city. So many beautiful things to taste and see, but nothing that could compare to you,” he said.

A few minutes passed and the waiter brought the beverages. Nigel handed him a few bills and leaned back, crossing his legs and taking a swallow of beer. Aiden thanked him again, and they continued to chat and catch up.


	14. Chapter 14

When Will didn’t receive a text from Nigel, he figured things were going well. It would be a shame for Hannibal to come and interrupt that, so the empath decided to just stop by the villa to check on him. He was out already anyway, and was nearby.

Will exited the Uber, and walked up to the front door, knocking three times as he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Hannibal had just gotten out of the shower, and looked out the peep-hole to see who could be at the door. When he saw Will there, he tilted his head in curious surprise before opening it. Clad only in a white towel draped around his hips, he answered with a smile, brushing the stray wet hair from his forehead. “Good afternoon, Will. What brings you by today?” he asked, stepping aside so the young man could come in.

That was not expected, and while Will was certainly not the type to go all pubescent teen upon seeing such a magnificent and handsome man, Hannibal was an exception. The man was elegant, well spoken, and intelligent--all beyond his looks, and under them was the whisper of darkness that was...alluring. Still, this didn't show, aside from a thick swallow and crooked smile. "Good afternoon, Doctor Lecter. I was hoping to speak with Aiden," he explained- not totally a lie, he did want to speak with him at some point. He walked in and took off his coat, chucking it on the couch. "Is he here?"

The doctor followed Will in, again marveling at the similarities and marked differences between this man and his younger brother. He glanced meaningfully at the place where Will had cast off his jacket; normally, he would never abide such sloppy, intrusive behavior, but his relation to Aiden, as well as the fact that he was unmistakably attractive both lent themselves to Hannibal overlooking it, for now. He picked the garment up and walked to the coat closet to hang it up. “You’ll have to forgive my current state. I wasn’t expecting anyone and, I’m afraid Aiden is out at the moment.” He strolled back towards Will. “But, please make yourself at home. He should be back, and you’re welcome to stay and wait.”

Will put his hands in his pockets, stretching the fabric of the green pants he wore over his round ass and nodded, looking around. Of course he noticed Hannibal hanging up his jacket, and he thought to himself that the man was very meticulous. Anything to take his mind off of how he looked in that towel. Another thing that was apparent was that his brother didn’t tell the man before him anything about where he was or who he was with. "Thank you, Doctor," he said, grinning at him just faintly. "And don't worry, it was rude of me to come over announced. But I ‘spose since Aiden isn't here, we can get to know one another better."

“Certainly. Please excuse me only a moment to dress. Have a seat in the living room. I assure you I’ll be only a minute.” Hannibal led him to the next room, the muscles of his tanned chest and biceps flexing a bit, perhaps on purpose.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Will gestured, and sat down, eyeing Hannibal through the sides of his glasses, which he then removed and put in his shirt pocket. He exhaled through flared nostrils and wrung his hands together on his lap as he leaned back and look up to the ceiling for a moment.

Hannibal returned, dressed in a simple white v-neck tee shirt and slacks, buttoning up a dress shirt over the top. “Thank you for your patience, Will. Please, allow me to get you something to drink. Do you like wine?”

Will was more into whiskey, but he liked wine occasionally. He'd had it during their meal the other day. "I liked the wine I shared with you and Aiden, yes," he answered with a smile, looking over at Hannibal. "I'd appreciate a glass."

“Excellent,” Hannibal smiled. He went to the kitchen and emerged with two glasses and an open bottle. He set the glasses on two coasters on the mahogany coffee table, pouring the rich crimson liquid into them. “And have you been to Florence before, Will?” he asked.

Will took up the glass and sniffed it, taking a sip of the wine after tipping it slightly towards him in thanks. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing and shook his head as he spread his thighs and leaned forward. "No, I can't say that I have," he answered, looking at Hannibal. "You seem like you're well travelled though, Doctor Lecter...I'm sure you've experienced a great many things, haven't you?"

Hannibal's eyes roamed over Will’s posture admiringly, and he licked his lips.“I think I have lived a well-rounded life. I don't deny myself anything. But I have much more to enjoy ahead, undoubtedly,” he smiled.

  
"You sound very sure of that," Will muttered, wishing that he had such certainty in his future. He'd seen too much already in his life. Either way though, he was a bit distracted at the sweep of Hannibal's tongue over those full, shapely lips, and he swallowed another sip of wine. He cut his blue eyes over to amber and grinned, almost coyly before speaking again to finish his thought. "I ‘spose though, if one doesn't deny or feel guilty over that acceptance of pleasure, they're bound to have an enjoyable time, Doctor."

“I don’t abide regrets or feeling guilty about things that bring me pleasure. There’s too much in our existence that brings challenges. Take joy where you can find it,” Hannibal grinned, taking a sip from his own glass.

Will smirked around the rim of his wine glass before taking another drink, eyes on Hannibal’s mouth briefly. “Everyone has their own ideas on joy. What's normal to the spider is chaos to fly…” he said almost knowingly.

Hannibal nodded, noting the way the younger man watched him, seemed to see through him in an odd way. “So, Will, tell me. You’d mentioned growing up in Louisiana. Do you still reside there?”

“I’ve hitched my horse to a police job in Baltimore, Doctor. And you? I presume your home base is elsewhere?”

Hannibal paused, attempting to conceal his surprise. He shook his head. “This seems too much like a strange twist of fate. My psychiatry practice is in Baltimore. One might wonder what brought us to meet like this,” he said quietly.

Will arched a brow at Hannibal, setting his wine glass down. He wasn't one who believe in fate or god, anything of the like but it did seem to be quite the happenstance. "Apart from Aiden? Yes, it does seem like we've been thrust together, doesn't it?"

Hannibal took a seat in the chair opposite Will and leaned forward. “I came to Bucharest because my Aunt had passed on. To settle her affairs. But it had been many years since I’d seen Nigel, so I thought to pay him a visit, spend some time there. That’s how I met your brother.”

"Sorry to hear about your Aunt," Will offered, sensing a bit of loneliness from the doctor then. He felt bad for a moment, that he was helping Nigel take Aiden away, but in the end it was his brother's choice and his happiness that mattered most. Beyond that, he sensed that Hannibal was far more dangerous than even his twin. "So when do you--both of you--plan on returning to Baltimore? If you do."

Hannibal took a sip from his wine. “I am committed to staying here as long as necessary to help Aiden get back on his feet. He can’t come to the states, and I don’t know if he is going to return to Bucharest or not. Much of that depends on him and what he wants. My twin is deeply troubled and dangerous...I have been out of touch with him many years, but what I witnessed him to with Aiden was reprehensible. I couldn't in good conscience leave him with Nigel again.”

Will sucked his lower lip through his teeth, biceps flexing under the flannel shirt he wore. "I've gotten to...know, Nigel, intimately, this past stretch of time and he's not how you're describing him," he explained, arching a brow at Hannibal. "I'm able to see that he's being sincere, and while I wouldn't pretend to know him as you do, I think Aiden is smart enough to make his own choices, Doctor Lecter."

Hannibal focused his amber gaze on Will, a barely perceptible smile ghosting his lips. “Intimately. Yes, it doesn’t surprise me he might be rather tempted by...you. I must say, I am very intrigued. Do you believe him to be changed somehow by what’s happened?”

"Intimacy can mean a great many things, Doctor," Will grinned, his tone bordering on outright flirtation. It wasn't something he engaged in or even knew how to do but if there was a reason for it, a purpose behind it that would serve everyone's needs... Still, he blushed a little a compliment, scrubbing his hand over his scruffy jaw. "I do, yes, I feel a staggering amount of change from him."

“I suppose this may be the first time he’s actually ever been in love. There was a young woman prior to Aiden, but from what I understand, she cheated on him. I haven’t been in close contact, however he’s never expressed to me the level of emotion he has over your brother.” He rubbed his knee thoughtfully and took another drink. “That high magnitude of feeling could provide the impetus for change.” He looked back up at Will, licking a drop of wine from his bottom lip.

Will noticed that Hannibal didn't seem overly broken up over the concept, but he wasn't too surprised there either. "Yes, Nigel had changed, maybe you two should talk things over, one way or another, and see for yourself," he suggested, watching Hannibal's tongue. "Are you in love with Aiden, Doctor?"

The doctor smirked a bit at Will’s candor. He found it rather refreshing, the utter absence of pretense or platitudes. From another, it might seem rude and intrusive, yet from Will, he found it to be not unwelcome. “I realize you have a rather vested interest in your brother, and you only want what’s best for him, Will. I assure you, I mean no ill intent. He asked for my help, and I helped him. Anything following that was…” Hannibal trailed off and shook his head, taking a drink of wine. “I care deeply for the boy,” he finally concluded.

So Hannibal wasn't in love, Will thought to himself. That was good. He had a fleeting thought that the doctor wanted to simply see what would happen, as if all of this were just a game, and one in which they were all pawns. He could play too, and he was good at it. "Of course, Doctor Lecter," he began, offering a smile to him as his fingers traced the edge of the coffee table. "You did what you thought was best for him also and you've helped him a lot, that much I can see. I can see...a lot of things."

Hannibal observed the dark, knowing look in the other man’s stormy, deep blue eyes, and it gave him pause. He was intrigued, fascinated by how much Will seemed to glean just from mere wisps of information. “You seem to have a great deal of insight, Will. I’m sure that benefits you greatly in your job. Gives you an incredible advantage.” He swirled the crimson fluid in his glass a few times before draining the glass of it’s final sip.

"I piece things together," Will offered, somewhat elusively as he met Hannibal's gaze. He picked up his glass and finished his wine, licking a stray drop from his plump ruby lips. There was something there between them, he felt it like he'd never felt with another, kinship, compatibility. Still, for now, he was off the menu, so to speak. "It comes in handy, but I'd hardly consider it a gift."

“Perhaps you see even when you don’t want to. Difficult to shut it off. I can imagine that would be very overwhelming for you.” He took the bottle of wine and offered another glass to Will. “More?”

"Please," Will answered, holding his glass out, leaning closer across the way towards Hannibal. He really allowed himself to look at his face, his features. Of course they were very much like Nigel's but yet entirely different. "That's why I build forts," he chuckled. "Keep people out unless I want to let them in."

“Those you let in are very fortunate indeed, I would surmise. You’re a fascinating young man, Will. When I get back to Baltimore, I wonder if you’d consider having dinner with me?” he asked with a deceptively serene yet seductive smile. Hannibal was very, very interested in getting to know Aiden’s brother better.

Will canted his head a little, curls scattering into his eyes as he thought about it. He smiled back, the corner of his lips twisting into a cunning grin as he leaned forward, elbows pressed into thick thighs. "Well, Hannibal," he began, using the doctor's first name for once. "S'long as it'll be just the two of us, I'd love to join you at the table..."

“Oh, of course, just the two of us. I’m a bit of a culinary artist. I love trying out new recipes on my guests.” Hannibal paused to savor the wine on his palate as he examined the brunet.

It was a confirmation that Hannibal knew Aiden would go back to Nigel, which was why Will had stated it like that. He nodded, and sipped his wine, watching every twitch the handsome doctor made. "I'm an adventurous eater, so that works."

“Excellent to hear, Will. And when do you need to return to the states?” Hannibal rubbed his thigh, smoothing the fabric as he did and let his gaze run more freely down Will’s form and then back up to his eyes.

"In a week at the most, I miss my dogs," Will said, his tone soft and somewhat sad as he spoke about his beloved pack. He quickly shook that and met Hannibal's eyes, finding he could do so with him more than anyone else really. "Really depends on...this, with Aiden and everything."

“Of course. We both have a great deal of care for him. I do hope my brother does right by him. He’s had a difficult life thus far it seems. Did you know your father very well, Will?” Hannibal asked, uncrossing his legs.

"Never met him, he and my mom gave me up when I was a baby, didn't find out from my parents who my father and mother were until a few months ago," Will said, having been raised in a totally different state than Aiden, never knowing he had a whole brother. "So it's safe to say I don't want to do anything to hinder growing close with Aiden, but I'm sure that will be rectified soon."

“And I wouldn’t wish to come between that process either. I don’t think there will be any issue. Everything seems to be hinging on my volatile twin at the moment. Aiden’s been fragile, but he’s very resilient, and stronger than he knows. It will do him a lot of good to have your influence in his life. I’d certainly encourage you to get close to him if you’re interested.” Hannibal leaned toward the front of his chair, looking at the wall clock. “Are you hungry at all? I think the dinner hour is nearing.”

"Good, glad I have your...blessing, Doctor," he grinned, a bit coy. He stood up and stuffed his hands back into his pockets, pants tightening once more and walked around, looking at the decor before casting a look over his shoulder to Hannibal. "I could eat. What's for dinner?"

***

The next day Aiden was still buzzing from the meeting with Nigel and he found that he was missing him even now. Still, he was taking time to think on it since he did care for Hannibal; he didn't want to hurt him, especially since he'd done so much for him.

The young man walked out into the sitting room, where he saw the elegant doctor and smiled. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Hannibal?" he asked, padding over and leaned down to kiss his lips once. "If you're not too busy."

Hannibal reached up to brush his hand against Aiden’s face. “Of course, Mylimasis. Was your afternoon good?”

Aiden hadn't seen Nigel since yesterday at the cafe, but he'd been out, walking a bit and talking with him on the phone. At the question, he smiled and nodded. "It was good, just had to go for a walk, sort through things," he said, leaning into the touch before sitting down next to him. "I...well you know I have feelings for you and I'm really appreciative of everything. But...I can't lie, I saw Nigel yesterday, and talked again today but on the phone. I just, I still love him. I'm confused but I think maybe he's changed. I don't want to hurt you, but I want to be honest too. I'm sorry, I really don't know what to do."

Hannibal took Aiden’s hand and brought it to his lips. “You don’t need to feel afraid of telling me this, dearest boy. I did suspect it, but I'm certainly not mad. You’re free to come and go as you want. I do value your honesty. You…” he sighed and caressed Aiden’s cheek tenderly. “You had an intimate relationship with my brother. I know those feelings don’t just evaporate. They’re complicated. But I am worried for you.”

“Thank you,” Aiden smiled and leaned into the touch. Why couldn't he just have them both? he wondered, but knew neither brother would go for that, and it wouldn't be fair. “I feel like I don't deserve your kindness and all. But why are you worried?” he asked as he curled around the doctor, sitting on his lap. “Don't you think he may have changed?”

Hannibal leaned back and pulled Aiden closer into his lap, enjoying the weight and touch of having him there. He purred low in his throat and pressed his lips to Aiden’s exposed collarbone before pulling away to look at him more thoughtfully. His eyes landed on Aiden’s lips and he looked down with a sigh. “I hope he has. I just don’t want you to be hurt again. I know I was out of touch with him for a while, but the sort of behavior I saw him exhibit with you...it’s not healthy. I hope he has.”

Aiden moaned softly at the feel of Hannibal's lips on his skin and then looked at him, stroking his high cheekbone. "I know, and thanks, but I don't want to hurt you either, Hannibal. I really do care for you. I mean if Nigel wasn't a factor, none of this... we'd be...you know what I'm saying?" he trailed off, resting his arms on the doctor's shoulders. He leaned in and kissed his full lips softly, just once. "You probably think I'm fickle or a fool for even talking to him."

Hannibal’s chest ached a little; he truly did care for Aiden, which made it more difficult to remain objective when it came to his brother and this beautiful young man. “Not at all. We cannot control with respect to whom we love. You cannot choose it. You simply do,” he said quietly, rubbing slow, deep circles into his back.

“Thanks,” Aiden said quietly, looking into Hannibal’s eyes. He was so elegant, so handsome and it hurt to think of having to let him go but he was madly in love with Nigel, that couldn’t be denied. “You believe me though right? That I care for you a lot? That I could love you, or maybe I do? Is it possible to love two people at once?” he sighed, pressing their brows together. “I wouldn’t ever ask for that, I’m just...well I’m confused as I mentioned.”

Hannibal smiled warmly, and nodded. “It is possible to love more than one person at the same time, yes. And you know Aiden, I love you very much too. And while I do have feelings for you, I would never come between you and your love, even if that isn’t with me. My primary concern, out of love for you, is your safety, health and yes, happiness.”

“Thanks,” Aiden smiled back and kissed Hannibal’s lips once more. He stopped then and shook his head at himself. He really did have a love burgeoning for the doctor but again, it was just a spark where the love he felt for Nigel was an all consuming flame. “I really do appreciate everything. Should I stop kissing you and stuff? I don't...I don't want to make things harder--no pun intended--or hurt you, ya know? I still haven't decided yet but I think I know where I'm leaning…even if it might be unwise...”

Hannibal rubbed Aiden’s back soothingly, down to his backside where he gently squeezed. “You don’t have to stop unless you want to, Aiden. Do what feels good. I never deny myself pleasure where it can be found, as I’ve told you before. You won’t hurt me, dear boy,” he assured the young man. “And loving Nigel, if you do love him, will of course come with it’s own risks, regardless of how he’s changed. You simply need to decide if you love him enough to take that risk.” Hannibal smiled gently.

“I don't want to stop,” Aiden whispered and leaned forward to kiss Hannibal again, sucking on his full lower lip. He hummed and then rolled his hips down into the doctor’s groin. “Glad I won't hurt you and I think I'll be alright. But for now… this feels good. Really good.”

Hannibal pulled the boy closer, raking his nails up his back, beneath his shirt and exhaling heavily. He bit kisses back into Aiden’s mouth, suckling his upper lip even as the brunet did his own. “It does indeed feel good, doesn’t it,” he purred, his obvious erection tenting the front of his dress slacks in response.

"Mm, yes and I want to please you, worship you," Aiden moaned, kissing over to Hannibal's neck, where he bit a little roughly and sucked there. He knew they likely wouldn't have this much longer, so he wanted to enjoy it, enjoy him. "Every..last..bit of you."

The older man groaned throatily at the bite. “I want to strip you bare and make love to you on the floor, Aiden, relish every inch of your perfect skin,” Hannibal whispered. He held Aiden’s jaw and licked over his lips, his tongue exploring the boy’s mouth feverishly, the wet muscle sliding across Aiden’s.

"No complaints here," Aiden panted between kisses as he held onto Hannibal. He leaned back to remove his shirt, getting it started for him and grinned, taking his mouth again as he rolled down into the doctor's erection with a drawn out moan. It was always so hot with him, but there was something even more raw, savage, and passionate about this time. "Please take me..."

Hannibal pushed Aiden off his lap and down to the floor, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. The doctor caressed his chest, massaging his smooth pecs, kissing down his neck with sucking bites. “I will, beautiful boy…” He quickly loosened his belt and pushed his own pants, getting naked quickly and only parting from Aiden’s mouth long enough to do so. Hannibal knelt on the floor again, assisting Aiden in pulling off his own jeans as he did.

Aiden was startled by the push, but it turned him on as his was stripped, just like Hannibal had promised. "Fuck," he couldn't help but groan out as he looked at the doctor's magnificent, nude form. With both men undressed, the young man laid back and spread his lithe legs, his balls dropping between his toned thighs as he licked his lips and gripped his cock to give it a tempting stroke. "I'm sorry, but you're just so hot."

“You’re a passionate young man. I can allow the profanity given the circumstances,” Hannibal responded. He exhaled heavily as he crawled over on top of Aiden, pushing up between his thighs. “You open so beautifully for me, young Aiden. I could spend eternity worshipping your body. More lovely than a priceless work of art.”

"So are you, very handsome, and you smell so good," Aiden whispered, his nostrils flaring like they so often did when he was aroused as he wrapped his limbs around Hannibal. The boy captured his lips, kissing him slow and deep as he writhed wantonly beneath the elegant doctor. "I want you, and no matter what, I'll always feel that, Hannibal... please take me. I need to feel you in me."

Hannibal stood and went to the bathroom to fetch a bottle of lubrication. He returned, generously coating his length with the fluid, and knelt between Aiden’s legs once more, pouring it behind his balls and over his entrance. With a deep growl he breached Aiden’s tight little hole and moaned long and low as every inch penetrated the young man. Holding himself up over the boy, he looked into his eyes intensely as he sank deeper and deeper inside. “Beauty…”

"Oh, god, Hannibal-" Aiden cried out, looking right back into his eyes as he swept his tongue over his red lips. He grasped the doctor's strong biceps, digging his nails in and twisted his jaw as he moaned breathily. Honestly, he would miss this, miss Hannibal, which told him that he'd made his choice--he was going back with Nigel, but right now he just wanted to enjoy and be in the moment. "Harder, please..."

With a long exhale, Hannibal seated himself inside Aiden fully, and gradually began pulling out and pushing back inside, as deep as possible each time. “You enjoy this rough and hard and fast, don’t you? A very naughty boy you are,” he said, his voice rough, and he began panting a bit from the effort as he sped up his thrusts.

"Yes," Aiden groaned, hooking his legs around Hannibal's waist to take more of him inside. He craned his head up to kiss him, slow and sloppy, wanting to taste every luscious corner of his mouth. He realized that while he did enjoy love-making with the doctor, it was this that he preferred, hard, rough and violent--things that Nigel always provided. "I am, very much so."

Hannibal certainly had enough of the beast inside him to be able to provide exactly what Aiden wanted, though he had kept that side of himself at bay, tamped down so as not to further traumatize the young man. Aiden had been healing from a damaging relationship, and he’d wanted to show tenderness and care. Still, he knew this may be the lad’s final impression of him. Who knew what would happen once he’d left his care, when he might see him again much less have this kind of intimacy. It was these thoughts along with Aiden’s beautiful, begging pleas that spurred the doctor on, and he pinned Aiden down, his hips rocking faster against him. “Than that is what you shall get, dear boy,” he panted.

Aiden gasped, taken by pleasant surprise when he was pinned. Of course, seeing this side of things, gave him pause in his decision...no, he loved Nigel but damn, this was hot, he thought to himself as he cried out at the sweet roughness. "Oh god," he moaned, whorishly, bucking his hips up to meet each thrust received. Despite everything, the tenderness had been needed before, it had helped to heal him to a degree and it was always satisfying but seeing Nigel made him remember what he'd been missing. "Hannibal, yes, fuck me just like that...mmm."

The dark fur on the older man’s bronzed pectorals glistened in the light of the room as he snapped harder against Aiden, filling him and tapping his prostate hard with each thrust. He licked the filthy words right from the boy’s mouth, grazing his shark-like teeth across his tongue and lips. “Perfect, Aiden, you feel utterly perfect, ahhh,” he groaned.

The boy's release was swirling all too quickly, not having been fucked like this in quite sometime. He kissed Hannibal back with equal intensity, his eyes rolling back in his head. "You too, so so good," he huffed, his voice a bit rough from all the moaning. "I'm close already...I'm gonna come-"

Hannibal would maintain himself and hold back to allow Aiden to come first, but it was certainly not easy. “I insist you do, feel how deep I’m inside you and come for me, release yourself,” he whispered as he dragged his shark-like teeth down the boy’s neck, licking hard over his carotid artery.

Aiden panted, digging his fingers into Hannibal's back and trailing to card through his hair. He kept his head there over his neck, showing he liked it very much as his body started tensing and shaking. "Oh,yes, mmm, I'm..." he trailed off. He came hard then, hot white ropes of come spurting up between then, hold clamping down like a vice. "Hannibal-!"

The throbbing pulse of Aiden’s lithe form milked the Doctor’s orgasm from him, like a rope being pulled from the deepest part of his being. He shot hard inside him, hammering into Aiden with everything he had. Their bodies equally slick with sweat, panting hard, he brought him close to his chest. “Oh, Aiden…”

Panting, Aiden kissed Hannibal as they rode out their orgasms together, running his fingers down his back to feel the sweat and muscle. He gazed at the handsome Doctor, thinking that it felt very much like closure, which was both sad and happy, but he couldn't let himself think of the former. "That was...wow, that was good..."

“Aiden,” Hannibal whispered, panting, voice rough with the echoes of their pleasure, “No matter what the future holds for each of us, I want you to know how profoundly you’ve moved me and how much I care for you. I want you to be happy, dearest boy, and you’ll always have a home with me. Please stay with me a bit longer, won’t you?” He wasn’t ready to let him go, and Aiden hadn’t told him if he’d made a choice yet.

Aiden looked up at Hannibal, taking in his striking features. He kissed him again, a tear coming out of his eyes as he did. He didn't want to leave him, felt as though he did love him in some form but Nigel was his everything. Was he stupid for considering this? "Hannibal..." he whispered back, clutching him as the salty stream came thicker. "I care about you too. I do and thanks for everything. I don't know how much longer, at least a day or two."

Hannibal kissed the beautiful boy’s temple and gave him a small smile. “Good. We will make the most of it.”

***

Hannibal was the one to call Nigel the next day, and the Romanian had to admit he was surprised to hear from him.

“I know you saw Aiden the other day,” Hannibal began. “I’m not mad, I just want to know what your intentions are. You could - and probably should - be in jail for the assault.”

Nigel rubbed his face with one hand. “I fucking know that, Hannibal. Don’t you fucking think I’ve lost sleep night after fucking night with guilt over it? But I love him, and more importantly I’ve changed. I realize I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my fucking life. Maybe it didn’t start out that way. It’s been fucked the whole time, but I want to make it right. There’s something about him that...when he looks at me, Hannibal, the way he looked at me sometimes, the fucking love, Hannibal. The fucking love made me insane. I want to prove to him I’ve changed.”

The doctor had never really heard such blunt honesty in his twin before, and never this raw emotion. He hadn’t been close to him when the unfortunate circumstances with his ex-wife had occurred, so he had little point of reference for it.

“You could’ve killed him. How will you live with the repercussions if you lose control like that again? The results could be fatal, and I cannot always be here. I have to get back to my practice. I need to be able to trust you. What if I can’t do that?”

“You can. You fucking can. If he takes me back, Hannibal, you keep in touch with him and find out if I’m still a fucking asshole. I won’t be. I swear.”

“We’ll see. I do plan to remain in contact with him, regardless of what happens between you. And of course I will be in touch with you.”

The men concluded the conversation, and Hannibal had to admit to himself, he believed his brother had changed. It was remarkable but not unbelievable, as he knew - he could see - what an incredible young man Aiden was.

***

While Hannibal and Nigel had their talk, Aiden sat with Will. The boy twisted one of his curls as he sipped coffee and looked at his brother.

“I'm just…well, so you think I'm stupid for wanting to go back with him?”

“No,” Will answered, wringing his hands together on the table. He offered a reassuring smile, though faint and arched a brow. “Do you feel like Nigel had changed? You need to listen to your...instincts.”

“Yeah, I believe he has. He seems sincere and all. It feels like he has.”

“Then you have your answer, Aiden. I just want what's best for you. Hannibal...he is good to you but there's something...lingering, beneath the surface,” Will explained, looking at his brother over the rim of his coffee mug. “An air of danger.”

“How do you mean?” Aiden asked, canting his head with curious brows. “I have feelings for him and I'll miss him but I don't think he'd hurt me.”

Honestly, Will wasn't sure on that count but he didn't think so either, not totally. “Look, just follow your heart but be smart. I know Nigel loves you. He's changed and also I've let him know if he hurts you again, I'm only a phone call and plane ticket from coming to give him a reckoning.”

“Thanks, Will,” Aiden chuckled, not knowing his brother was very serious and capable of violence as well.

Either way both brothers were glad they'd met and bonded, despite the peculiar circumstances. Aiden felt more confident in his choice to go back with Nigel now more than ever and Will was finding Hannibal more and more interesting.

***

A week passed, Nigel calling Aiden to speak on the phone to him, bringing him small gifts, but most surprisingly, respecting Aiden’s time and giving him space. He wasn’t clingy and needy, and after a few days, he went back to Bucharest, leaving Will behind to remain nearby. He thought perhaps leaving and not trying to exert ownership or pressure Aiden might help him make up his mind. The more Nigel thought about it, the more he realized he didn’t want Aiden to feel forced into making a choice. He wanted him to come to him willingly, of his own accord, because he wanted Nigel. It was a feeling he’d never experienced in his life, and he’d began to believe this was truly love. He accepted the idea that for this to work, he’d need to let go of his unhealthy obsession, and it wasn’t easy, in fact it was the most difficult struggle of his life.

Back in Bucharest, Darko couldn’t believe the change in his old friend. He’d thought for sure the man would be coming back with the kid kicking and screaming. The fact that he returned alone had Darko knocked flat with shock. But when Nigel explained to him all that had happened and his true feelings on the matter, Darko was left shaking his head in wonder.

“You’re in love, and fuck me sideways, but I think it’s fucking real. He changed you. I never thought I'd see this day. Fucking hell Nigel Motherfucking Lecter…” he said, looking the Romanian up and down.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie, I feel like running back again and taking him, or begging him, or doing anything but, goddamn it, I want him to come around on his own. I want him with me because he wants it. I just hope he does,” Nigel said, wiping his face in exhaustion.

***

Back in Florence, Hannibal was making breakfast for Aiden. Will had called and was coming over, and Hannibal found himself oddly looking forward to it. He was intrigued by Aiden’s elder brother. There was a darkness to him, something lurking, a fearsome beast he seemed to be holding back, like a wild animal slowly chewing through his ropes. Hannibal was curious to know more about him. But his primary focus now was of course Aiden, making sure the boy was happy and safe. And he seemed to be just that, though there was a growing restlessness he detected in him.

As he set the table and poured coffee for them, he pushed up the sleeves of his dress shirt and checked his watch. “Will should be here soon, Aiden,” he said to the young man who’d freshly showered and looked flushed and well scrubbed.

“Yeah, he will,” Aiden smiled, smoothing down his button up that Hannibal had gotten him. He was restless. The boy had decided he was going to go with Nigel before he left and had told the doctor as much. But he'd waited too long to tell him and the Romanian had a life to get back to. Maybe Will would see him back to Bucharest though he was sad to leave Hannibal. “You've taken a liking to Will, huh? You two are even from the same area, he said.”

“Indeed, it’s a shocking coincidence. He apparently resides in Baltimore. It would be nice to see him again,” Hannibal said smiling and cupping Aiden’s face. He knew this beautiful lad was going back to his brother; the truth was, they were better suited for one another. And more than that, clearly they had deep feelings for each other. He smiled sadly at Aiden, but masked the expression quickly as they heard a knocking at the door. “Why don’t you get it, Aiden?” he suggested.

Aiden detected something there, some sort of feeling that Hannibal had about his brother and while it made him feel a bit jealous, he wanted them both to be happy. Besides, he would be back with Nigel. Standing up, the young man leaned over to kiss the doctor’s lips before righting his stance and nodding in response to the request. He walked over and opened the door to see his brother. “Hey, Will, come in.”

“Thanks, Aiden,” Will smiled, accepting the hug he got from his brother before walking in. His eyes scanned the room for Hannibal, which was instinctive but a bit strange. As he headed inside, following the boy, he nodded with a gleam in his eyes to Hannibal. “Hello, Doctor Lecter.”

“Will. It’s good to see you again. How are you?” Hannibal asked. Aiden's brother looked very well indeed, and he scanned appreciatively, if subtly, over his form. Certainly more subtle than his brother could be.

“Likewise,” Will said, as Aiden went to grab them some drinks from the kitchen. The empath walked over and sat down in the chair opposite of Hannibal, legs spread wide. “I'm doing...good. A bit eager to get Aiden back to Bucharest before I head back to the states. How are you doctor?”

Hannibal couldn’t help but hone right in on Will’s body language, his eyes skating up his legs, thick, strong thighs, obviously muscular even through the cheaply made khaki trousers. His plaid shirt open at the neck revealing a long neck and freckled collarbone, his curls shorter and darker than Aiden’s certainly though no less soft looking. “I’m well. A bit eager to get back to my practice as well, though Aiden’s well being is certainly of primary importance.” He licked his lips and sat back on the sofa, fingers splayed out on the arm rest.

“It is and yes, maybe we'll see each other sometime,” Will said, as though he couldn't push down the need and pull to see more of Hannibal Lecter. It was a bit disturbing really.

Aiden padded back in with wine and glasses for them all. “I thought something sweet would be cool. That okay, Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will, I think that would be wonderful.” He turned to Aiden. “Perfect choice - thank you.” Hannibal rolled up his sleeves and took the bottle from Aiden. Working in a corkscrew, the muscles in his forearms flexed as he pulled it free and poured them each a glass. “We should toast, to new family and new friends, yes gentlemen?”

“Yeah,” Aiden grinned, sitting next to Hannibal as both he and Will seemed to be watching the doctor’s muscular arms. “I second that.”

“I think that is appropriate,” Will said, taking the glass offered after Aiden did. He licked his lips and held it up, again in sync with his brother. “To...growth and rebirth.”

Hannibal nodded and touched his glass to theirs.

***

In Bucharest, Nigel tried to get back to some semblance of routine. Darko had hired someone to clean up his place, and it was surprisingly nice upon his return. He buried himself in work, trying to focus on the business, which had suffered in a few areas in his absence. His chest hurt, though. Everything did. He’d only really let himself feel anything as he fell asleep alone each night, and he found he missed Aiden beyond words.

He sent a few furtive texts, not wanting to be too pushy.

“I’m thinking of you. I hope you’re good, darling.”

“The sky this morning is the color of your eyes.”

“I should leave you alone, but I miss you.”

He stopped after a couple of days, knowing he shouldn’t. He hoped at least perhaps he’d want to see him sometime, perhaps visit. Aiden couldn’t join Will, or the doctor, in the states. Hannibal told him he was going to let Aiden stay in his villa in Florence as long as he wanted, though he was continuing to stay with him for the time being.

***

Aiden had texted back, simple responses. He'd made his decision before to go back with Nigel but in the end, thought it was for the best that he take a bit more time to solidify that. Still, Hannibal needed to get back to the states, and Will was here waiting on him to make up his mind for sure, or more than that, wait until he was simply ready to leave.

Today was that day, and Aiden we going to talk to Nigel first, already having spoken to Will to let him know. He'd tell Hannibal today was the day, though he had more or less alluded to it anyway. Plucking out his phone, he began to dial the numbers to the Romanian’s cell as he paced. It began to ring, and the boy chewed his lip hoping he'd pick up.

“Aiden…” Nigel answered, seeing his number on his caller ID. His heart was in his throat even as he answered. He’d been at the bar, but quickly made his way into his office to take the call privately.

“Nigel, hey,” Aiden began, letting out a breath as he walked around on the balcony for privacy. “I um, I want to come home. With you. If you still want me and all? Will said he'd take me there to Bucharest before he goes back to the states.” He pretty much blurted it all out, not sure how else to begin really.

Nigel swallowed thickly in surprise. “Aiden...do you? You...you always have a home with me. I hadn’t dared to fuckin hope you ever want me again, but I’ve missed you...I’ve missed you so much,” he confessed. It wasn’t like him to be so incredibly open, but Aiden truly had changed him, and he knew he couldn't afford to hold back.

“I...I love you, Nigel. I never fucking stopped, but you can't be mean to me again. I know you won't,” Aiden said, his voice laced with emotion. “I care for Hannibal and am grateful to him but you have my heart. I've missed you so goddamned much and just want to come home and be with you.” The boy was misty eyed, thinking about the long journey behind them and the one in front. He just wanted to be back where he belonged.

The Romanian could feel hot tears burning his eyes, and he rubbed them and nodded despite knowing no one could see him. “I’ll never hurt you again, I swear on my life. Never, Aiden, I know I was a fucking piece of shit to you. I swear I’ll never hurt you, darling…”

“I...I trust you,” Aiden whispered, clearing his throat as he pushed back tears himself. He rubbed his chin and stopped pacing, leaning over the railing of the balcony. He felt bad for Hannibal but from what he could tell, the doctor was or was becoming interested in Will. “So I can come today or tomorrow then?”

“Yes of course, darling. Either day, just tell me when and I’ll be home for you.” He’d tell Darko, he’d plan to be off work a few days to spend time with Aiden, at home, without the distractions of the club.

“I'll be there tomorrow,” Aiden said, knowing he needed to talk to Hannibal still and have their final conversation together. He was sad about leaving him but happy to be going back to Nigel. “I...I can't wait to see you again. I wanted to kiss you so bad when you were here.”

“I wanted to kiss you too...but there will be time for that when you come here, okay darling? It’ll be good to see you and...hold you again.” Nigel closed his eyes and could almost see his beautiful, eighteen year old angel right there again.

“True,” Aiden grinned and then wet his lips. “Ok well, I better go but I'll see you tomorrow. I love you,” Aiden said.

“I’ll see you then. Te iubesc, gorgeous,” Nigel rasped with a heavy exhale.

***

When Hannibal got home, Aiden already had his things packed and had let Will know he'd be needing him for in the morning. The boy walked into the study with his hands in his pockets, looking at the elegant doctor. “So I'm leaving in the morning. I know I told you I would be soon but just...well I just wanted to let you know,” he said quietly, and a bit sadly. “I’ll miss you, Hannibal. If my dad wasn't an issue in the states, I’d say we could come visit you and Will.”

Hannibal touched Aiden’s cheek, rubbing it and examining the young man’s face with love and fondness. “Fate is never kind to men like your father. I will keep my ear to the ground, and should circumstances change, I’d love you and Nigel to visit me.”

Aiden leaned into the touch and then wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist, hugging him. “Okay good, and thanks, just wasn't sure if you'd want me or us too,” he said softly and looked up at the elegant man, resting his chin on his broad chest. “I think Will likes you, I mean he doesn't say it but I can tell…you two could...yanno?”

Hannibal lifted a brow with an amused smirk, running his fingers through the boy's silken curls and inhaling deeply to commit his scent to memory. “Perhaps so, Aiden. Would that please you? If I were to have a relationship with your brother?” He chuckled a bit, though he couldn't deny he was rather looking forward to perhaps seeing Will when he returned to Baltimore. If Will were interested. Of course he'd detected that the young man was...he was fascinated with him and curious to know more.

“I mean I'd rather you be with him than someone else, since it can't be me...I'd gladly be with you and Nigel, but I get the feeling that you two don't share well,” Aiden chuckled, canting his head into the touch as he gazed at Hannibal. He wanted to kiss him but was that okay? He wasn't back home yet. The boy tried to focus. “Might as well keep it in the family...like I did.”

Hannibal laughed. “The genius of you, clever boy, never ceases to surprise me. And no - I don’t believe Nigel and I would share very equitably,” he said, thumbing over Aiden’s rosy cheek.

“Didn't think so,” Aiden smirked and kept his warm blue gaze locked onto amber. He really loved seeing Hannibal laugh like that. “Hannibal? Can I have…a kiss? Like a really long one, since it'll be the last?”

“You aren’t making this easy, are you, dear boy?” Hannibal whispered, tugging Aiden by the back of his head into his mouth. He brushed his lips over Aiden’s soft, plump, cherry ones and swept his tongue over and inside with a deep hum.

Aiden wasn't trying to make it hard on Hannibal, but he did have feelings for him. It was difficult for him not to. He licked inside the doctor's mouth and grasped the older man's face, slotting their lips together as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I'm so sorry, Hannibal,” he whispered when he caught his breath. “I'm not… I'm not trying to hurt you or make this worse. Will, will be here soon.”

“It's alright, love. This isn't the last time you’ll see me. Please don't cry, beautiful boy. Nigel adores you, and I wouldn't let you go to him if i didn't think he'd really changed. And none of this alters the fact that I care deeply for you, do you understand?” Hannibal reassured him, wiping away the tear with a warm smile.

“Ok,” Aiden sniffled and placed his hand over Hannibal’s to kiss it. It made him feel better; he couldn't leave with a clear conscience if he thought he was hurting the handsome doctor. “That makes me feel better. I understand.” He put on a smile, a genuine one and hugged him, just as there was a knock at the door which made him peck the older man's lips once more and arch a cheeky brow. “Will’s here….”

Hannibal nodded and walked to the door, squeezing Aiden's hand. He opened it, looking up at the boy's brother. “Will, hello,” he smiled warmly, and picked up Aiden's bag to take it outside.

“Hannibal,” Will greeted with a smile, using the doctor's first name as the familiarity took shape and formed in his belly. He licked his lips once and exhaled through flared nostrils to try to steel himself from the immediate attraction he felt towards the doctor. “So I suppose this is goodbye, for now. I'll make sure that Aiden gets to Bucharest safely.”

Hannibal nodded and smiled. He turned to Aiden one more time, bringing his hand to his lips and laying a kiss there. “This won’t be the last time we see each other. You’ll keep in touch, won’t you?”

Aiden inhaled a trembling breath, trying to hold back the tears as he smiled. “I will, of course, Hannibal,” he promised and then embraced him tightly as Will looked away. The boy took in the doctor’s scent, the feel of his body--everything. “It won't be the last time. Please watch over Will for me?”

The doctor squeezed Aiden’s hand and released him. He looked at Will with a smile. “Certainly, Aiden. Will, you have to let me know when you get back to Baltimore. It would be good to have you for dinner.”

“I'd… yes of course, that would be fine,” Will answered with a flush. He met Hannibal's gaze briefly and smiled slightly, picking up Aiden's bag. “I'll make sure he calls you when we arrive. See you around, Doctor Lecter.”

“Goodbye for now, Hannibal,” Aiden said and then when Will walked out, he kissed him once more and hugged him again. “Thank you for everything. I'll call you. Promise.”

Hannibal gave a special look to Aiden, his eyes full of love and compassion for him. “I truly want you to be happy, dear boy. Travel safe.” Hannibal nodded at Will and closed the door behind him.

***

After the flight and a bit of a drive, Aiden and Will finally made it to his Nigel's place. It was the middle of the next day and both men stood at the Romanian's door.

After knocking, Will looked at his brother and read him. “You're sure about this?”

“Well yeah, I mean I'm here now and I'm happy. Thanks for seeing me here. You should stay and relax here a bit before you leave again.”

“Flights in about three hours, so I'll stay an hour, then head to the airport,” Will explained, tussling Aiden's hair. “Hannibal and myself are only a phone call away little brother. If you need me, call.”

“I will, promise.”

Nigel opened the door and smiled when he saw the brothers there. “Will, so good to see you again my friend… and Aiden…” he said the young man’s name softly and took his hand as he did, pulling him into an embrace. “Come in…”

“Likewise,” Will said with a small smile as he looked at Nigel and then forced himself to look away. He walked in after they did and closed the door, hands in his pockets as Aiden nuzzled his boyfriend.

“Nigel,” the boy whispered, clinging to Nigel and cupped his face. “Kiss me. I'll burst if you don't.”

Nigel glanced in an unspoken apology to Will briefly before pushing Aiden gently to the wall and kissing him. He captured the boy's lips almost breathlessly, pinning him and licking into his mouth with all the passion and hunger boiling over inside- months or weeks or years, he couldn't even recall, only that it felt like lifetimes that he'd ached and missed Aiden. He plundered his mouth until he had to pull away to take a gasping breath. “Draga, I've missed you more than words can say. Te Iubesc, te Iubesc beautiful Aiden…”

After Will nodded his understanding, he walked out of the room, the bathroom for a bit as the two went at it.

Aiden threaded his fingers through Nigel's hair, and gazed at him as he panted. “I love you too, and I've missed you so much,” he whispered and then licked into his mouth again, sucking his tongue. The boy was in fire, nothing else existing in this moment but the two of them. “God, I can't wait for you to make love to me, baby…”

“I can't either...oh god...fucking missed you, angel.” He continued kissing Aiden heatedly, feeling him up, tugging at his curls gently and panting. Of course he was aware of Will being around and didn't want to be rude but could barely control himself with the lusty eighteen year old that had proven to mean so much more to him.

Grasping at Nigel's shirt, Aiden arched his back, his chest pressing against a broader one before he hooked a leg around him. “You taste so good, feel even better,” he moaned, quietly, and began to grind and dry hump the older man. “I thought of you all the time…”

“Oh fuck, darling, did you? So did I…should we...mmmmmh…” he moaned into the boy's mouth, rocking his erection against Aiden’s. “Should we say goodbye to Will? I don't know if he would want to hang around for this, and I need you.”

“Yeah,” Aiden breathed, his answer to one to both questions. He kissed Nigel again, touching him everywhere and anywhere he could before parting to finish speaking. “He wanted to go to the airport earlier anyways and I need you too...badly.”

“Oh gods yes, gorgeous. Need to fuck you,” Nigel panted breathlessly. He swallowed hard and pushed down his arousal, finally letting go of Aiden long enough to look for Will. “Uh..Will?” he called out, walking to the living room.

Aiden pressed down his erection as Will walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. He could feel the lust and it made him swallow, thinking about his time with Nigel as well as what he wanted with Hannibal Lecter. Arching a brow he met Nigel's eyes and without letting them linger to long, he glanced at his brother, then back again. “No need to say a word, I better get going. Security takes longer these days anyway,” he said, knowingly. “Aiden, take care okay? ‘Member I'm just a phone call away and Nigel, don't forget what I told you.”

With a nod, Aiden hugged his brother, keeping his groin away from him before letting go. “Nigel, show him out would you? I'm gonna take my bags into the room,” he said and then looked at Will again. “Bye, Will. We’ll come visit okay? Keep Hannibal company…”

Will chuckled and rubbed his jaw as he pulled out the rental car keys, watching as Aiden wandered off into the room with his bags. He inhaled a breath and then held out his hand to Nigel. “It's been...good, getting to know you. Glad everythin’ worked out and all.”

Nigel pulled Will into a hug. “We’re family now, Will. Right? Thanks for everything, I mean it. Be well, and don’t let my brother do anything I wouldn’t do,” he said with a smirk, winking at the older of the brothers. He squeezed Will’s hand then, and stepped outside to whisper aside to him. “I mean it. Thanks,” he said warmly. “I’ll see you again soon…”

“You're welcome,” Will smiled, blushing a little as the emotions flowed through his temporarily dismantled forts. He patted Nigel's shoulder and nodded. “See you around. I'll keep Hannibal company. Goodbye, Nigel.”

With that, Will left, off to return home to his dogs, his life and to Hannibal. All the was left now was the nude boy in the bed, awaiting Nigel.

Nigel walked into his bedroom, undressing as he went, leaving clothes in his wake, so that by the time he arrived in the doorway, he was completely nude himself. He approached the bed with a fire in his eyes. “Beautiful Aiden. The most beautiful boy in the world, how I’ve missed you. How I want to make everything up to you,” he whispered, crawling towards him from the end of the bed.

Aiden watched every shift and flex of Nigel's muscles as he spread his thighs to accommodate the love of his life. He held his arms out, licking his lips as his blue eyes went dark with lust. “Nigel, it's ok, we're together now, and that's all that matters,” he whispered back, his pink cock hard against his belly. “Now come here and take what's yours.”

Nigel made his way up the mattress until his body covered the boy’s, tilting his chin up and licking into his mouth with untamed hunger. “Never against your will, never again, my beauty. I love you, Aiden…”

It was still a surprise to Aiden to hear Nigel speaking that way but he really liked it. The boy wrapped all of his limbs around the big Romanian and kissed him back passionately, breathing in the familiar scent of cigarettes and cologne. “I love you too, so much. God, so fucking much.”

Nigel didn’t break contact with the boy, sucking his tongue, their teeth crashing together as they both fed from each other like starved animals. “Aiden, I love you...love you so much, more than fuckin anything. Let me make love you to, really really make love to you, yeah?” he begged.

“Yes,” Aiden whispered, his body all but trembling with want and love as he gazed into warm amber eyes with enamored cerulean blues. “Make love to me…I need to feel you, I need us to join again and become one. Mm, Nigel, Daddy, please.”

At the assent, Nigel grazed his teeth down across the beautiful boy’s collarbone, kissing each freckle and tasting his skin. He worked his way down to his right nipple, then his left, laving his tongue over the sweet little nubs slowly. He travelled south, mouth and hands busy with every inch of skin, tasting and savoring the young man. Had he ever really done this, taken his time to treasure him? He couldn’t remember, but if he had, it had been too long. “Aiden…”

“Oh, Nigel, my love,” Aiden mewled, his hips grinding slowly as he was devoured in the best way imaginable. Every place that Nigel licked, touched or kissed, felt like glorious fire consuming him. He wanted that, wanted then to melt into one person so that they wouldn't ever be separated again. “Feels so good...love you always and forever baby. Mm…”

Nigel lifted Aiden’s leg and spread him open, suckling his balls and running his tongue slowly over the seam and up his shaft. He moaned as he lapped up the dribbling stream of pre come flowing from his cock head. He hummed with hunger, burning for this beautiful young thing in his bed. Back in his bed, where he belonged.

Aiden slipped his fingers through Nigel's long strands, keeping his eyes locked and focused onto what he was doing. It felt right, being back home and with his lover. Things were different now and he knew there was nothing but good things ahead. Not really able to think too much about it, he sucked in a deep breath and chewed his lower lip. “God, I've missed you, missed this.”

The Romanian crawled back up, draping his body over Aiden’s and pressing him into the mattress. “I’ve thought about you day and night, missing you and wanting you. I’m so grateful you are giving me another chance. I know things started out all wrong, but you changed me, Aiden. Permanently.”

“Nigel..” Aiden whispered, stroking Nigel's cheeks as he gazed at him and felt his heart beating quickly, full of love. The boy wrapped all his limbs around him and kissed him deeply, preparing to be made love to as he felt their bodies start to become one. “It's a fresh start,  
for both of us, and I know we’ll never be apart again.”

Nigel nodded and turned Aiden's head to the side, exposing his long neck and kissing over his skin. He allowed his teeth to graze over him, sucking gently, remembering the way he'd marked him before.

Aiden would still want it hard and rough sometimes, though not like before, but for now, he needed it like this. “Please,” he whispered, arching into his boyfriend. “Please, I need to feel you in me, baby. Take me nice and slow...at least to start.”

The Romanian took Aiden’s cock in his hand and stroked him, smearing his pre come over the tip. He rubbed two exploring fingers over his entrance, still wet with spit, and leaned across the boy’s body for the lubrication. He stopped to kiss him deeply, rocking his hips against Aiden’s. He wanted to take his time, as he asked, not rush it. “I will. I want to savour every part of you tonight, gorgeous. Every perfect fucking inch of you,” he said, brushing his lips down to a peaked nipple and sucking lightly.

It wasn't that Aiden was in a hurry, it was more that he was still used to how it had been before. The boy would get comfortable and would fully trust again soon--this helped in getting there. “No complaints from me,” Aiden smiled, running his fingers through the Romanian’s hair, just as soft as he rolled his hips slowly. “Feels so good.”

Nigel leaned in one arm to get his fingers nice and slick, before leaning back over him. He worked one long finger inside the boy, lazily moving in circles before pressing inside. He wanted the boy to be begging for it, wanted to open him up before he fucked him. “Does it? Good…”

“Ungh...Oh god,” Aiden mewled, breathily as he began to grind down against Nigel's finger. He pulled him into a slow, sloppy kiss, all but writhing under him as his skin heated up. It was delicious like this, the delay sending pleasure through his whole body like a stream. “Please...Nigel. Fuck…”

Nigel added another finger, pumping them in and out more vigorously. He slipped in another, curling the tips to feel for his sensitive nub, the place that always made him open up and relax. He lapped over his neck as he worked, whispering heatedly in Romanian.

Aiden was seeing stars, it felt so good, hit sparks of desire surging through him. He moaned louder, his neck always being one of his hot spots and began to clamp his hole around the fingers inside. “Mm, baby…”

Nigel moved over the top of him, sliding a third finger in and mouthing over Aiden’s neck, his breathing coming in more rapidly as he began using teeth over the sensitive skin. “Do you want me? God, Aiden, beautiful Aiden, I want you to be mine darling, mine…”

“I want you more than anyone or anythin,” Aiden groaned, panting as he arched into Nigel. “I'm yours, all yours. I don't wanna ever be apart again. Fuck, I love you so much, Nigel.”

Nigel moaned in agreement and pulled his fingers out slowly, carefully, rubbing soothing circles over his hole. He replaced it with his cock head, pressing against him teasingly, letting their cocks rut against one another wetly before pushing it back over against his entrance. “I need to be inside you...I love you...so much, Aiden, so much…I will never hurt you again, my love, my gorgeous angel…”

The more Aiden heard those words and that tone, the better he felt. While he wasn't an empath like his brother, he could certainly feel the sincerity in Nigel now. It took his breath away. “I believe you. I love you too,” he whispered, saying it as much as he could since he'd been starved for Nigel. “I want you inside. I want us to just turn into one person so we'll never be apart again…”

Nigel penetrated Aiden at the words, gasping as he entered him slowly, just a bit at first. “I want that too...never be apart again. Te Iubesc, oh Aiden…” he said, pressing in more, his cock swelling as he breached the boy.

Aiden wrapped his legs around the backs of Nigel's strong thighs and gripped his biceps, his eyes rolling back as he moaned. God it felt so good. So right. His hole squeezed around the Romanian’s girth and he licked into his mouth, sounds of ecstasy pouring in there. “Never again,” he echoed, seeking skin with his fingers and his tongue with his own. “Nigel, my love, oh fuck…”

Nigel felt himself falling deeper in love with his Aiden, pulling his head towards him and kissing the moans right from his beautiful red lips. “My angel, my Aiden, oh fuck - you feel so good…” Nigel panted and rolled his hips into the boy, every inch dragging in and out of him. He began to feel his desire to make love slowly break down as a more feral, primal desire boiled in his loins.

As if he was reading Nigel’s mind, Aiden hiked his hips up higher, legs going up and locking around the Romanian's waist. His eyes went dark, blazing blue fires of passion as he gazed into amber. “Nigel...Daddy…” he moaned again, sucking the his boyfriend’s tongue as fingers slipped into long ashy blond strands. “Harder-”

As if unlocked from a long buried vault, the older man growled and gripped Aiden’s hips harder. Gradually his pace grew deep and fast, harsh kisses turning fiercer as the memory of how intense their coupling once was. “God, gorgeous, you want it like this, hmmmm?” he asked, his breath hitching, biting at his lips hungrily.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Aiden groaned, and dug his nails into Nigel's back as his cock slapped against his belly. He bit into the older man's lips, huffing ragged breaths as blue eyes gazed at him half lidded. It was rough and hard, but not cruel as it had been once upon a time --the love was there, and the boy could feel it as his release swirled in his core. “Just like that...”

Aiden’s nails on his skin brought out more of the beast in him, and he pounded harder, scraping sharp teeth over his neck and sucking the sweet flesh. He'd not forgotten how deeply he craved the taste of Aiden- his sweat, his skin- and holding himself on muscled arms, he painted raggedly as he felt the need grow in his balls. He wrapped a hand around Aiden, spitting between their bodies to slick him up as he stroked.

Aiden was on fire, pleasure consuming him alive as he bucked his hips under Nigel to meet each perfect thrust. He grasped the Romanian's face and covered his mouth with his own, snaking his tongue inside to lick every corner he could reach. All of the boy’s actions were needy, desperate, as though the moment might somehow slip away but the truth was he'd been starved for quite some time --not that Hannibal wasn't amazing, he was, but his heart never left here, or him--and he was finally being satiated. “I'm gonna come soon, baby, all over your cock-”

Nigel stroked faster, and knew he couldn't hold back for much longer. Feasting from his love’s mouth, he bit into the passionate kisses with a fire of his own, pinning Aiden down as he fucked him into oblivion. “Come for me, darling, oh god milk my fucking dick, my Aiden, please,” he begged, his voice rough and commanding.

Just like that, Aiden came. His body convulsed and cock spurted out creamy seed as his hole gripped tightly. He licked into Nigel’s mouth, holding his strong shoulders as he chanted his name like a prayer, over and over. “Fuck, oh baby, Nigel-!”

Nigel groaned the boy’s name, hips snapping brutally hard, and he unloaded into Aiden like a feral beast. “Fuck yeah Aiden, god fucking damn it yeah, yes…” he shook with the force of it, pumping as he rode out the waves of his climax.

“Shit,” Aiden moaned, gasping for breath as he clenched his legs tightly around Nigel's waist. It was so good, so powerful and he was left in a state of bliss. “That was…fucking hell that was amazing. My perfect, sexy, Romanian tiger…”

“My Aiden...be mine forever, darling. Aiden...I know you might need time for this,” Nigel paused, holding the young man’s face tenderly in both hands, looking at him seriously. “But think about it...be my husband. Be mine forever. Marry me. Until death do us part, angel. Please?”

Aiden’s eyes went big at that and his legs fell limp as his heart thudded like a stampede of elephants in his chest. He swallowed thickly and then kissed Nigel passionately, his eyes welling up with happy tears. “Yes, of course I will,” he whispered, over his fiancé’s mouth. “Till death do us part.”

Nigel rifled through the side table and pulled out a small box containing a beautiful, broad onyx and silver ring. He slid it on Aiden’s finger. “I had it made round the time I got your...well...the collar. Its engraved. Says Te Iubesc Aiden Galvin.”

The boy looked at the ring, touching it with his thumb as a tear trailed down his cheek. He flitted his eyes back up to Nigel's and smiled. “You…you've wanted to marry me since...since then?” he asked, trying to wrap his mind around it. “If I'd known. I…well I mean the time apart helped but I'm just glad you asked me now. I don't want to ever lose you, us, again. I love you, Nigel. So fuckin’ much.”

“I knew even then I wanted you forever, yes. I know we started out badly, but I’ll make it up to you if it takes the rest of my life, angel.” Nigel lifted Aiden’s hand to his lips, kissing the ring and his fingers one by one.

Aiden kissed Nigel for that, deeply, lovingly, pouring all his emotions into it. When he pulled away, it was only a small distance and he smiled. “I know you will. I trust you, otherwise I wouldn't have said yes,” he giggled and nuzzled him. “Can we invite Will and Hannibal or would that be too weird?”

Nigel blinked a few times. “I want to do something simple with you...just you and I at the courthouse. If you want, later, to have a ceremony and invite them, sure we can do that. I think I need some time first.” He rubbed his jaw and looked up at the boy. “I know you slept with Hannibal, and to be fair, I slept with Will. So maybe in a while, yeah?”

“I know, Will told me,” Aiden said, not mad about it, he hadn't mentioned it mostly because he wanted to see if Nigel would say anything. He was glad he did. “I think the courthouse idea is great. We can always visit them later, besides, I don't think my brother is the wedding guest type. So...just whenever you're ready to get married, I'm yours, okay? Didn't meant to spoil the mood, my handsome tiger.”

Nigel ruffled Aiden’s curls. He was glad he wasn’t upset, and was not the kind to hide anything from him. “Yeah, I don’t get the impression he’s much into parties. My brother is, of course. Maybe we can invite them back here. We will see, won’t we?” He kissed Aiden tenderly and wrapped him up in his arms.

“Yeah, we will,” Aiden grinned, and kissed him, just happy to be engaged and with Nigel. He knew things might not always be perfect. There would be arguments here and there, as with any couple, but they'd both changed, for the better. “All that matters to me is we get married and we're together, baby. I love you so much.”

Nigel released a long held sigh - relief, happiness, just pure, unadulterated bliss that the love of his life was back in his arms. “And I adore you, Aiden…”

***

Will kept in touch with Aiden, and was pleased to hear that even months later, he and Nigel were doing great. He was pleased they'd gotten married and was just happy to be back with his dogs.

The empath had seen Hannibal a couple of times here and there and tonight they were having their first official date. Will got his hair cut, combed it with a bit of gel and walked up the steps. He smoothed his peach shirt down, making sure it was still tucked into his tight black trousers and knocked twice on the door, a grin playing on his lips.

Hannibal opened it, dressed in a fine looking blue suit, and he looked at the handsome young man with an appreciative smile.

“Good evening, Will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to wrap this up. Thank you all for the love on this fic. There may be more to come at some point. ❤️


End file.
